Unexpected Predicament
by cance
Summary: Sakura comes home to find the sprinklers have malfunctioned in her apartment building, but luckily her place was unaffected. Unfortunately for a certain silver haired captain, he was not so lucky. A KakashiXSakura Story
1. Unfortunate Incident

Unexpected Predicament

_Sakura comes home to find the sprinklers have malfunctioned in her apartment building, but luckily her place was unaffected. Unfortunately for a certain silver haired captain, he was not so lucky. Being the kind teammate Sakura is, she offers him her place to stay while repairs are made. Will anything develop between these two as time progresses? A KakashiXSakura story. _

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Prologue

Unfortunate Incident

The sun had long dipped behind the mountains surrounding Konoha village and hues of brilliant red laced through the evening sky. Sakura sighed slightly, her fingers roughly combing the knots from her long hair as she contemplated the assigned mission. Two weeks was not that long to be gone for, but it was the team that worried her. She'd never worked with them before and considering the level of the mission she didn't think that was a good idea. But Konoha was short of medics, something she knew best and she would help in whatever way possible. She always did and besides it couldn't be that bad. She bit back another sigh of annoyance. The captain had insisted on leaving tonight so now she was rushing home to pack and meet them at the gate. Well, relatively rushing she noted while her feet dragged along the dirt street. She thought it was ridiculous to leave at such a time, but again her opinion didn't matter.

She turned the corner, her heart sinking a little at being closer to home and thus, closer to leaving on her mission. Her sandal kicked a small pebble and she watched it bounce down the street, but faltered when she saw a large crowd gathered outside her apartment building. Her brow knitted in confusion and her pace quickened as she continued to observe the run down building. The emergency lights flashed with the fire department parked in front, but she couldn't see any trace of smoke anywhere. She spotted the familiar silver hair of Kakashi and made her way to his side.

"Hey, what happened?" Sakura asked with concern while inspecting the building again.

"The sprinkler systems malfunctioned." He informed her casually and Sakura gasped her eyes going wide.

"My stuff!" She croaked with panic swelling in her gut.

"Don't worry it only affected the third floor and down."

"Oh thank god." Sakura replied immediately relieved. "I always knew the top…" She faltered, looking at Kakashi and paled. "You're on the third floor." Sakura gasped and the sight of black garbage bags caught her attention. She was an idiot.

"I'm so sorry. What's going to happen?" She questioned while feeling mortified at how daft she could be sometimes.

"They'll fix it, but it'll take some time. They couldn't shut the sprinkler systems off for 20 minutes." Kakashi replied, his tone indifferent about the whole situation.

"Oh." She studied him, his hair and clothes damp and her insides squirmed with guilt. "Who are you staying with?" Kakashi's attention remained on the building as he shrugged his shoulders. "Oh." The crowd around them began to shuffle slowly inside while muttering angrily about the long wait outside.

"Hey why don't you stay with me?" Sakura offered brightly and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm leaving for a mission tonight so you'll have the whole place to yourself. I'm sure you'd much rather prefer that then having to live with Naruto." She concluded with a grimace at remembering the last time she'd been to Naruto's place.

"You're sure you wouldn't mind?" Kakashi questioned somewhat apprehensively.

"Of course not." Sakura scoffed and grabbed one of the garbage bags from beside him. It was quite heavy for its size and she cringed at the thought of all his stuff sopping wet, but still thankful it wasn't hers. "C'mon." She called over her shoulder while following the last bit of people inside.

"Do you know how long it will take to fix?" She asked, her footsteps echoing through the stairwell.

"Management said about two weeks." He replied close behind her.

"See everything works out perfectly. I'll be gone for two weeks so you really will have the whole place to yourself." She stated and gave him a quick, reassuring smile over her shoulder. They fell silent and Sakura studied the aging linoleum and peeling acid green wallpaper. Their apartment building was one of the older ones in Konoha so it wasn't all that surprising that the sprinkler systems had malfunctioned. It was cheap rent and the place was usually quiet so she didn't complain.

Sakura opened her door and flushed when she saw her clean laundry still heaped on her couch. "You don't lock your door?" Kakashi asked curiously while closing it behind him and Sakura shrugged as she walked to the couch.

"I've never had anyone steal from me yet." She admitted while quickly gathering her underwear and bras first into the basket. She peeked over her shoulder to see Kakashi interested in the pictures on her wall and was thankful. "So I imagine it's probably not that much different from yours." She commented while placing the basket on her bed before returning to the living room.

"It's pretty similar." Kakashi remarked while lazily glancing around the apartment. This was the first time Kakashi had ever been in her place and somehow it felt awkward. He turned to face her with his hands in his pocket and they stood silent for a moment regarding each other. Sakura cleared her throat while averting her gaze.

"Well I have to pack so make yourself at home." She told him and went back to her room. She rolled her eyes throwing some clothes into an old worn bag. _For god's sakes it's Kakashi. There's nothing to be nervous about_.

She glanced around the room quickly to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything before stripping the mismatching sheets from her sagging bed. _He might not appreciate pink sheets. _Sakura thought as she grabbed crisp blue ones from the pile in her closet and hurriedly stretched them over the mattress.

"The fridge is somewhat full so you're welcome to eat anything you'd like since it would just go bad anyways." Sakura informed Kakashi who had taken a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. "And I just changed the sheets for you." She mumbled with a hint of a blush on her cheeks at the thought of him sleeping in her bed. She gave her head a bit of a shake to dispel the thoughts.

"I hope you don't mind finding things on your own. It should be pretty easy." Her muffled voice called as she rooted through one of the cupboards looking for her keys. "I think that's all…aha!" She exclaimed while jubilantly holding a tarnished key. Kakashi held an amused expression as she handed it to him.

"There's the spare key, but like I said no one's stolen from me yet so I wouldn't worry about locking the doors while you're around town." Kakashi nodded and Sakura fidgeted with the pack on the table. "When you do move back into your apartment if you wouldn't mind locking the door then."

"All right." They were silent again and Sakura bit her bottom lip while looking at him.

"Well…I guess I'll see you in two weeks." She slipped her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Yeah." She glanced over her apartment one last time to make sure she had everything.

"Sakura." Kakashi called out and she paused turning to face him. "Thank you." Sakura smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome Kakashi."

* * *

And let the mayhem begin XD Cheers,

Cance


	2. Unexpected Predicament

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 1

Unexpected Predicament

The gates of Konoha slowly came into view and the tension in Sakura's body dissipated. It had been a long two and a half weeks, the mission running over due to some complications and Sakura was glad to finally be home. The team hadn't been as bad as she previously thought, but they certainly weren't anything like team seven. They remained mostly quiet and composed and Sakura found herself missing the rowdy fights between Naruto and Sasuke and Sai's offhanded comments.

"It was nice working with you." Sakura mumbled when they entered the gates of the village.

"Yes you as well." The captain replied politely while the remaining team members said nothing. Sakura waved, too tired to even be insulted by the lack of response from the other members.

She rubbed her shoulders, shifting the weight of her pack while ignoring the dull ache in her feet. Her stomach growled with hunger and she withheld a groan. There wasn't going to be anything in the fridge, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care. She didn't want to deal with the hassle of a grocery store and was sure there must be some dried noodles somewhere. Sakura stifled a yawn, blinking her heavy eyelids as her feet dragged on the ground. She was dead tired.

She continued to trudge down the street suddenly becoming aware of the silence engulfing her. Sakura's back straightened as her senses became alert of the empty streets and vacant shops. She was already halfway home and she hadn't passed a single person. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end while her mind prickled with a familiar sense. She swiftly dodged a hurtling projectile aimed for her head and turned to punch a body in mid air that was aiming to attack her. He crashed into a building and Sakura glared in anger glimpsing at the window covered in mud behind her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura demanded angrily and watched Naruto stand with a large grin on his face. His blond hair was matted with clumps of mud while splotches covered his entire body.

"It's a competition." He explained and Sakura narrowed her viridian eyes further with her fists vibrating by her sides. "Whoever has the least amount of mud-"

"I swear to god Sasuke if you try it you'll regret if for the rest of your life!" Sakura snapped, interrupting Naruto and turned to see Sasuke smirking with two large clumps of mud in his hands. He had a large streak across his neck, but his clothes remained pristine.

"Ohh you ruined the attack Sasuke." Naruto whined from behind her and Sakura readied her reflexes. She knew that smirk on his face.

"You were the one who was supposed to keep her distracted." Sasuke retorted and his devious smirk grew wider. "Well I suppose this way is better anyways. It's more satisfying to see your expression."

"Sasuke." Sakura warned. Her heart hammered in her chest while she anticipated his attack as they continued to stare at each other. A long moment passed with neither one moving and she hoped that maybe he would take her seriously. His smirk grew wider and he suddenly appeared in front of her. Apparently not.

Sakura fell against her apartment door panting heavily while clutching her knees. She was finally safe. "Those bastards." She muttered between heavy breaths and shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face. She managed to escape unscathed while giving the boys a few surprises of her own.

Sakura shuffled some things in her pack, grasping her key and trying it in the door surprised to find it already unlocked. The sound of her shower caught her attention and her eyes narrowed at the splotches of mud leading to her bathroom. Her teeth gritted in anger as she shut the door behind her. _INO!_

Why Sakura had ever given Ino a key eluded her at the moment. Even more so was why she hadn't taken that key away from her. After coming home from a mission to find her bathroom a mess she should've taken it away right then. But she didn't and Ino conveniently continued to use it whenever she didn't want to make a mess of her own. Well that was going to end today, Sakura decided, stomping towards her bathroom and yanking open the door.

"Just because you don't like to clean." Sakura screeched and wrenched back the curtain the blood draining from her face. Kakashi looked at her in surprise his hands tangled in his silver hair mixed with the suds of shampoo. Her mouth gaped as she stood frozen in front of him, unable to remove her eyes from his body. They took in every inch of the lean, sculpted muscle, mesmerized by the way the water droplets glided down his skin. Her gaze dipped down his smooth chest and traced the curve of the muscles along his stomach before following a silver trail of hair.

"Did you want to join me or something?" Kakashi quipped and Sakura jumped. She jerked the curtain shut, tearing some of the eyelets and bolted from the bathroom.

Sakura paced in her living room, her mouth still gaping as her pulse raced. _Oh my god._ She continued to pace and her hands fisted in her pink hair. _I thought….I just…he was…_An image of Kakashi appeared in her mind and Sakura started to hit her head trying to knock the memory out. _Stop remembering it! _The door behind her opened and she whirled around to see Kakashi emerge with a towel around his waist and water droplets slipping down his pale skin. Her gaze dropped to the ground, her face flushing fiercely with embarrassment.

"Kakashi I'm so sorry." Sakura breathed desperately her voice shaking slightly. "I thought you were Ino. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Sakura it's ok." He told her nonchalantly. Sakura felt like she was going to hyperventilate. She could still see _everything _very clearly and the fact that he was only in a towel was not helping matters.

"I thought your place was going to be fixed by now." She stated, her gaze venturing to him only to snap to the wall. She felt heat radiating from her body, positive her face and neck were a fierce red. Her fair skin had never been any good at hiding her embarrassment.

"Apparently there have been some problems." He revealed.

"Oh… I see." Her ears were hot and her body was shaking slightly. "I…um…where are your clothes?" She suddenly blurted.

"Laundry. The only clean ones I had got covered in mud."

"Oh."

"As soon as they're done drying I'll leave. Thanks for letting me use your apartment."

"Oh don't be silly." Sakura countered, her hands waving animatedly in front of her while she tried to keep her tone casual. "You can still stay here. I'm ugh going to go grocery shopping. What would you like for dinner?" She asked already walking towards the door.

"Anything is fine."

"Ok great. See you in a bit." She squeaked with the door closing sharply behind her.

She rushed to the grocery store desperately trying not to think about what had just happened. It didn't work. All she saw was his body repeatedly invading her mind. _You've seen naked men before_. She told herself sternly and tried to concentrate on something for dinner. _Yeah, but they weren't your captain or ex-sensei. _Sakura groaned shaking her head again to dispel the image. _And they weren't quite so well._

"Don't." Sakura barked to stop her thoughts from going any further while the people around her gave her an odd look. _Do not start comparing him to the other men you've seen. _She concentrated harder on the vegetables in front of her before throwing her hands up in the air as his fair skin came into view. _Fuck it…we're having take out. _

Sakura accepted the bags gratefully before leaving the small restaurant. So far she'd only managed half a block…ok quarter of a block without the image of him popping up into her mind. So she'd seen him naked, no big deal right? He seemed like he was going to act normal so she should be able to do the same. Otherwise it was going to be really awkward with him being there. Hell, it was definitely going to be awkward. Maybe he should've found a different place. Sakura shook her head. She couldn't do that to him.

Sakura faltered, her mouth gaping. _His face, what did his face look like? _She recalled the image in her mind excited that after all these years she'd finally seen it. She saw the mismatched eyes, a long scar running over the left one, then nothing.

"Oh come on!" Sakura bit out angrily trying to concentrate. The eyes were the only clear feature while the rest seemed like a forgotten memory. She repressed the urge to destroy something as she continued to focus on his face finding that the features only became fuzzier. Sakura felt something tingle in the back of her mind, but by the time she realized what was happening mud was slinging at her from all directions. She shielded her face with the take out bags trying to run from the main attack, but it was useless. Mud covered her body and clumped in her hair.

"Naruto." Sakura screamed, the bags dropping to the ground as her massive assault on the horde of clones began.

Sakura dropped the crushed take out bags covered in mud onto the kitchen table and was relieved to see Kakashi wearing some clothes with his mask in place. His eye crinkled as he studied most of her mud clad body.

"Naruto's special clone attack?" Kakashi asked.

"Oooh not just Naruto. Sasuke and Sai had to get in as well." She bit out irritably and Kakashi chuckled. She scraped the wet mud from her arm and into the garbage, the dry areas cracking and flaking from her skin. Her anger had distracted her from Kakashi, but as the silence grew between them, nervousness replaced her discontent. She ventured a glance in his direction surprised to see him staring intently at her. Sakura bit her lip, thankful the mud on her face concealed the emerging blush.

"Um, I think the food might be salvageable. It's probably just crushed." She acknowledged somewhat agitated while her fingers raked through her hair, clumps of mud falling mostly into the garbage. She was going to have to clean up such a mess after this.

"Are you sure you're all right with me staying here? I can find another place."

"Kakashi don't be ridiculous. I don't have a problem with it unless you wanted to find some place better?" _I mean we're both adults here; I should be able to get over the little tiny thing of seeing you naked. _Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and Sakura went back to pulling the mud from her clothes.

"At least now I won't have to worry about you trying to see my face." Kakashi commented lightly and Sakura laughed nervously.

"Er, right…umm yeah well I'm gonna go….and take a shower so yeah." Sakura stammered her gaze on the floor as she headed to the bathroom. She closed the door, her head resting against it as she inhaled deeply. This was going to be weird.

* * *

Oh and the fun begins! Somehow this idea popped into my head when I was thinking of the huge tomato fight that happens in Spain. Well hoped you enjoyed reading. Cheers,

Cance


	3. Unforeseen Implications

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 2

Unforeseen Implications

"Ino, I'm going to kill you." Sakura hissed and the blonde turned around in surprise.

"What did I do?" She questioned genuinely curious knowing she hadn't done anything recently to warrant Sakura's anger. Sakura nervously examined the surrounding area, observing the busy market place and the ease at which people could overhear them before glaring at Ino again.

"Oh, Sakura." She patronized while grabbing her elbow and led her through the throng of people. She suspected something spectacularly delicious was going to be revealed, especially with that expression on Sakura's face.

"So did you take my advice about Hataka?" Ino questioned and Sakura scoffed.

"Of course not." She removed her elbow from Ino's grip and set a multitude of bags down beside her, satisfied with the deserted café. She sat back in the creaky, wooden chair, her arms crossing tightly over her chest as she scrutinized Ino, a little debate ongoing within her. Ino was not exactly the best person to tell secrets you wanted to remain secret, but this was killing her.

"I saw him." Sakura suddenly blurted unable to contain it any longer. "I came home, and he was still there. It was an accident."

"What?" Ino asked thoroughly confused.

"I didn't mean for it to happen. I would never want to see him-"

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Ino interrupted sternly and Sakura looked at her apprehensively chewing on her bottom lip.

"Kakashi…I…" She closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I saw him naked." She confessed in a whisper and Ino looked at her stunned for a moment.

"You…saw him…" Ino paused, a giddy smile spreading over her lips. "NAKED, oh my god!" She burst out excitedly and Sakura's eyes widened with alarm at the volume of her voice.

"Will you shut up." She bit out through clenched teeth over Ino's uncontrollable laughter while quickly scanning the immediate area to make sure they were still somewhat alone. She sat back in agitation, deeply regretting the fact she hadn't kept this to herself as she watched the blonde clutch her side. Ino drew in a few deep breaths her hand waving apologetically in Sakura's direction.

"Sss…sssorr…ssorry." Her body shook as she clamped a hand over her mouth stifling the laughter.

"It's all your fault." Sakura muttered with exasperation and Ino wiped a tear from her eye. "You always use my bathroom and I thought it was you in there not him. He was supposed to be home already!" She explained desperately leaning forward to emphasize her point.

"Even if it was me, what were you going to do? Throw me out of your house while I was in the middle of showering?" Ino questioned after calming down from her fit of laughter. Sakura sat back scowling while another smile crept onto Ino's features. She clicked her tongue while resting her chin on her palm. "You can be such a cold hearted friend."

"Me? I think we both know-"

"So what did his face look like?" Ino interrupted and Sakura's anger disappeared. She chewed on her bottom lip suddenly more interested in the scenery around them. "Sakura come on. You know we're all dying to know what it looks like!" She pestered. "Sakura, please." She remained silent and Ino's eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Hmm, well I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke would love to hear how you saw his face." Ino insinuated and Sakura blanched. She knew this was a bad idea.

"I can't remember." Sakura exclaimed and Ino stared at her in disbelief. "I'm serious. It's like…it's just blurry when I try to remember his face." She admitted and Ino sighed in disappointment.

"Well how about the rest of him? Since that's all you seem to remember."

"Ino!" Sakura gasped, her cheeks a brilliant red as she averted her gaze.

"Well you can't tell me what his face looks like." She countered and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"He's just like any other shinobi. Lean and fit." She replied hastily while trying to suppress another blush. It really wasn't helping that all she had been thinking about this whole time was Kakashi.

"That wasn't what I was asking about and you know it." Ino emphasized slyly and Sakura wanted to die. She was uncomfortably hot, her palms sweating as she cursed her lack of judgement. This had been a really bad idea. Ino smirked at the obvious discomfort of her friend before continuing.

"Well, is he what you'd call average?" She paused, gauging Sakura's reaction. "Or, are we to consider the copy nin great in all aspects?" Sakura slapped a hand to her face, concealing her gaze and Ino's eyes opened wide. "Seriously?" She breathed excitedly and Sakura only gave a little nod.

"Maybe it's time I get to know your old sensei a little better." Ino joked and Sakura slammed her hand down onto the table. She was blushing fiercely and Ino had to suppress another laugh.

"Look, right now I need your advice." She snapped, annoyed at the smirk on the blonde's face. "He's still there and I have no idea how to make this…unawkward."

"Well if it were me, I'd-"

"Yes we all know what you would do." Sakura interrupted scathingly. "If you were me what would you do?" Ino sighed.

"Well, you'll just ignore it. Eventually it'll go away and six months from now you'll be able to laugh about it." Ino informed her in a bored tone. Sakura never did know how to have any fun.

"But I can't stop." Sakura faltered, another blush staining her cheeks.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I left this morning at five so I wouldn't have to talk to him and I haven't been back yet." She replied sheepishly and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you'll still be thinking about it if it only happened yesterday. It's kind of a shock to see someone you know like that naked, but you'll get over it." Ino retorted and Sakura's brow crinkled.

"I asked Tsunade if I could go back to work right away, you know to get out of the house, but she insists I take the mandatory week off. What am I supposed to do for a whole week?" She implored, her knuckles turning white from clutching the edge of the table too hard.

"Relax?" Sakura scoffed while sitting back dejectedly.

"You're not much help." Ino giggled at the sour expression.

"But, you know." She paused, a malicious grin spreading on her features. "If you're still thinking about this whole incident say a week from now, then maybe there's something a little deeper there." Ino revealed casually while inspecting her nails.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're still obsessing about it, then maybe you have a little crush on Kakashi-sensei." She continued nonchalantly and glanced up to see Sakura chewing her bottom lip in worry. "It'd be perfectly plausible for some sort of feelings to develop since you've known him for so long now. And seeing someone like that often puts them in a different light."

"You're being ridiculous Ino." Sakura contended with a nervous laugh. "Just because you see someone naked doesn't mean you'll automatically develop feelings for them."

"No you're right." She admitted and smirked again. "But it will uncover repressed feelings that even you won't acknowledge. You'll start fantasizing about him, becoming acutely aware of his presence and actions. That is of course, if you haven't already." Ino concluded deviously. Sakura stood from the chair, deciding that now would be an excellent time to leave as she gathered the bags from the ground.

"But it's Kakashi." Sakura countered and Ino smiled, nodding her head as if she knew something Sakura did not.

"Well tell me how it goes." Ino dismissed passively with a wave.

***

Somehow talking to Ino had calmed Sakura down considerably. She was right, it was only Kakashi. Someone she'd known for years and seeing him like that was just excruciatingly embarrassing, seemingly more for her than him, but that was all. Nothing more. Sakura's feet dragged up the battered stairs, her calmness quickly disintegrating with each passing step. She'd already unconsciously wasted fifteen minutes downstairs gathering her mail, but now she was hoping for anything to delay her entrance into the apartment.

Her feet scuffed down the hallway and she paused outside her door. I should get that fixed. She thought while studying the crooked nine that had been that way since she'd moved in four years ago. She shook her head abruptly, pink hair falling into her face as she gripped the door handle. No more stalling. She swung the door open forcefully, dread knotting in her stomach as she stepped passed the threshold. Sakura blinked in surprise at the empty apartment.

"Umm…hello?" She called out hesitantly while closing the door behind her. The place was vacant and Sakura observed black garbage bags stacked neatly beside the couch. So maybe he was just out for a bit. The knot in her stomach lessened at the prospect. She was going to have to see him sooner or later, but later was the preferential option. Well, at least now she could make dinner without having any distractions.

***

Sakura's brow furrowed while she cut a carrot into thin slice. Was something burning? She turned to the oven, horror on her face as she wrenched open the door and a dense cloud of smoke engulfed her. The glaring squeal of the detector pierced her ears as she frantically searched for anything that could be used to remove the roaster from the oven. A burner hissed on the stove, the contents of a pot boiling over abruptly when she spotted a tea towel dangling innocently on the back of a kitchen chair.

She was vaguely aware of Kakashi opening the living room window as she raced back to the kitchen flustered. Things had never gone this horribly wrong before and the fact that she had a witness to the event only made matters worse. Sakura yelped in pain as the pan burned her skin from her frenzied actions and it clattered to the floor noisily. Kakashi rushed into the kitchen, switching off the burner while removing the pot and she stared at him stunned.

"Are you ok?" He yelled over the smoke detector and she continued to cradle her hand unable to concentrate with the noise. He grasped her wrist gently and Sakura jumped at the sudden contact before he led her to the sink, placing the burn under cool, running water. He grabbed the tea towel and she watched as he fanned the detector, the apartment eerily quiet after a moment. The ringing still echoed in her ears as Kakashi came to stand by her side again.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually this bad at cooking." Sakura finally admitted weakly and Kakashi laughed slightly. Ok, so she was still a little distracted from the earlier incident.

"How's your hand?" He questioned gently and Sakura pulled it from under the stream of cold water. The long burn mark was already blistering and she pursed her lips. That was definitely going to leave a scar. Green chakra flowed from the tips of her fingers as she traced the line of the burn turning the pink flesh a stark white.

"All better." She commented while a twinge of pain prickled in the fresh scar tissue. Sakura turned to look at the mess, annoyed with how badly dinner had turned out. An inedible piece of meat lay charred and shrivelled on the floor, taunting her failure.

"So that was dinner." She continued lamely and couldn't conceal the discomposure in her tone. "Like I said, I'm not usually this bad." Sakura tried to assure him, her cheeks tinged in embarrassment as she flicked the piece of meat back into the pan. "But I guess for tonight we can have take out again?"

"I can cook dinner tonight." Kakashi offered and grabbed the pan with the tea towel, dumping the contents into the garbage.

"No, you don't have to do that." Sakura immediately replied aghast. Her mother's disapproving face and coarse criticisms at her incompetence to prepare something mildly decent materialized in her mind.

"Sakura don't worry about it. It's the least I can do." He responded casually and she bit her bottom lip apprehensively. "Really." Kakashi insisted and clutched her shoulders, a wave of butterflies erupting in her stomach as he guided her into the living room.

"I…ugh…well ok." She stammered and Kakashi was already in the kitchen rooting through the refrigerator. She turned away before her mind could wander and focused on the stack of mail sitting on the coffee table.

"So h..how was your day?" Sakura asked over the tearing of an envelope.

"Good. You were out of here early." Kakashi remarked and she laughed nervously.

"Oh just had some things to take care of. Business around town and such. You know that kind of thing. Two weeks was a long time to be gone for. Had bills to pay and…um people to visit and…yeah." She rambled while flinching at her inadequacy to seem even somewhat relaxed with him.

A silence fell between them and Sakura looked at him nervously. Was she supposed to say something else now? Or did he not want to talk anymore? Was he comfortable with the silence between them? Sakura gritted her teeth at her awkwardness. Why was this so difficult for her? She'd never worried about these kinds of things before with Kakashi.

Sakura stared blankly at the bill while all her previous missions flitted through her mind. Come to think of it, she'd never even been alone with Kakashi before, or even in a situation where an awkward silence could arise. Naruto and Sasuke always bickered about something and in the rare event things did settle down between them, Sai would bring something up to start a whole new argument.

"I talked to management today. Seems there was more extensive damage then they thought." Kakashi's voice pulled her from her reverie and she quickly made herself look busy again.

"Oh?" That didn't sound good.

"They think it'll be a month before they even get to my place."

"Oh."

"I know that's a long time to be sleeping on your couch so I-"

"Kakashi if you're fine with staying on the couch then you can stay here as long as you need to." Sakura interrupted suppressing a cringe. She could do this. Look she'd already been acting sort of normal this whole time so a couple more days would pass and she could forget about everything. It was just Kakashi. Sakura swallowed the small lump in her throat.

"Alright, but if I start to annoy you or anything let me know." He maintained and Sakura simply nodded.

She'd managed to get through all of her mail and was rereading some of the more interesting junk mail when Kakashi told her dinner was ready. She sat down across from him, his mask still in place as he set a couple of dishes on the table and she diverted her gaze. She was unable to look at him while she dished some of the steaming food onto her plate.

"This is really good." Sakura commented her eyes focused solely in front of her.

"You sound surprised." Kakashi replied with amusement in his voice.

"Oh…well I am actually. I never quite pictured you to be the cooking type. Not to mention way better than me, but then again it doesn't take much to be better than me." Sakura admitted hesitantly and Kakashi chuckled.

She knew he didn't have his mask on, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to look at his face. Each time her gaze ventured across the table her attention would snap back down to her plate before it even reached Kakashi. She was well aware of how ridiculous she appeared, hunching over her plate like this, but she just couldn't look at him and it was driving her insane. How many years had they tried to get him to remove his mask using underhanded ways and now he was just sitting there in plain sight and she couldn't do it.

"I could do the cooking from now on." Kakashi offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"Just think of it as thanks for letting me stay here." Kakashi interrupted and Sakura bit her lip.

"Well, you'd probably enjoy eating your food much more than anything I could come up with, but only if you want to. I don't want you to think that you have to." Sakura stressed her eyes still trained on the table.

"That's settled then." They finished eating in silence, Sakura too nervous and tired to come up with anything intelligent to say. With her luck, she'd probably just ramble and make herself look like more of an idiot.

"Thanks for dinner." She murmured with her gaze hesitantly following the grains of wood in the table.

"You're welcome." Kakashi was a fast eater, but even with the mask concealing his features she still couldn't look at him. She gathered the empty plates and dumped them into the sink, Kakashi following with the leftovers. He began to put them away and Sakura found she couldn't move around in her tiny kitchen without threatening to bump into him. She grew agitated with him being so close to her.

"Can you just go sit down?" Sakura snapped abruptly and was shocked to hear the sharp edge in her tone. "I mean, you cooked so I'll look after the clean up." She added softer, hoping Kakashi hadn't noticed.

"All right." Sakura inaudibly sighed with relief when he left the kitchen giving her room to move freely. There, this wasn't so bad she noted as Kakashi sat down on the couch pulling out a little orange novel. She was going to finish the dishes and then head to bed…at eight o'clock in the evening. Well, she had sleep to catch up on she justified to herself with a nod.

* * *

Ino is such a lovely friend to point those things out to Sakura. I just couldn't resist their little conversation about Kakashi's…attributes. I'd imagine it'd probably be something they're curious about if a situation like that ever arose (or I'm just a giant pervert!). And of course there's going to be delays with the fixing of Kakashi's apartment ;) Poor Sakura and all those awkward moments to come. Thanks for reading.

Cance


	4. Comfortable Roommates

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 3

Comfortable Roommates

The sun shone brightly into Sakura's room, heating her skin and she pushed the covers from her already too warm body. She rolled onto her side, her arm resting underneath her cheek as she watched the seconds tick by on the alarm clock. It was already ten in the morning, the latest she'd stayed in bed since being a teenager, but she had no desire to leave. Sakura listened to the rattle of dishes in the kitchen and sighed. She had hoped Kakashi would have some business to do around town and she could have some time to just think, but it didn't appear he would be leaving anytime soon. Sakura let out another dejected sigh. She really was being childish.

Her feet landed heavily on the floor and she stretched her arms, a few joints cracking before finally standing from her sanctuary. _I have a whole week of this, so I might as well get used to it. _She reminded herself before taking a step back to her mirror and grimacing at the tangled mess of hair. She swiftly combed through the knots while rolling her eyes. Like Kakashi was really going to care what she looked like. He'd seen her at her worst during some missions, but she continued to pick out the knots until she deemed herself somewhat presentable. With a final breath she opened the door, her stomach twisting anxiously.

"Good morning Kakashi." Sakura spoke uncharacteristically cheerful and grinned widely at him.

"Morning." He responded with his head ducking behind the counter as he put some pots away. She stood still for a moment, unsure of what to do before skirting into the bathroom and quickly closing the door.

"Gah, what is wrong with you?" She breathed with exasperation. "Well at least, no indecent images popped into mind." _No those only happened when you first woke this morning! _Sakura shook her head, fingers under the stream of water waiting for it to warm. It wasn't like she could control every thing she thought about, especially when first waking. She groaned loudly when the water remained frigid. The building was old and one of its many faults was the inability to regenerate hot water quickly. A string of curses was muttered under her breath while stripping her clothes and she shrieked in surprise at the icy blast.

Sakura shivered uncontrollably as she grabbed her towel and began to dry herself in an attempt to warm her skin. She faltered while looking at the lump of pyjamas on the floor and gasped. She'd forgotten to bring clothes to change into. _That would look ridiculous walking to my bedroom in my pyjamas just after a shower_. She noted with chagrin.

It wasn't that far to her bedroom Sakura concluded as she gathered the clothes from the floor. Kakashi would probably be busy reading or something, not waiting for her to exit from the bathroom. And besides she was in a towel. It wasn't like she was exposing herself to him. Her heart fluttered as she pulled the skimpy towel further down her thigh and cringed when it exposed more chest than she was comfortable with, but she'd rather expose more chest then inadvertently flash her bottom.

Sakura opened the door, her wet hair concealing her eyes as she held the pyjamas close to her chest and clamped the seams of the towel tightly closed at her thigh. She shuffled to her bedroom, face florid with embarrassment as she imagined herself tripping face first to the ground and her bare behind being exposed to Kakashi. A heavy breath was exhaled in relief when she made it safely to her bedroom.

"You wouldn't mind if I turned the TV on would you?" Sakura asked hesitantly with a bowl of cornflakes in her hands.

"It's your place." Kakashi answered indifferently while his attention remained on the small novel.

"I know, I just didn't want to be rude while you're trying to read." She pointed out with a slight huff while taking a seat on the couch and Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure the TV will be a nice distraction compared to Naruto and Sasuke." He replied and Sakura laughed in agreement.

She'd managed to waste about an hour in her bedroom getting ready. Her hair hadn't been this neat for a long time now. Sakura glanced at the clock, wincing at the knowledge that her daytime show was currently on. There was no way she could possibly watch that while Kakashi was in the apartment. It was a guilty pleasure that no one ever admitted to and she'd never be able to live that one down if he found out. She listened to the monotone newscaster drone on over the crunch of the cereal, her gaze drifting to Kakashi. He sat comfortably in the chair and looked unusual without the hitae-ate, his silver hair partially covering the scarred eye. He also looked slimmer without the jounin vest and an image of his lean muscles invaded her mind.

Kakashi looked up from the novel, his gaze catching hers and Sakura's attention snapped back to the TV, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. She forced a spoonful of soggy cornflakes into her mouth while trying to look interested in the weather.

"How long do you have off?" He questioned with a hint of amusement.

"Tsunade gave me the mandatory week." Sakura replied short of a sigh.

"You don't sound pleased."

"Well it's just so much time. I don't really know what to do with it all." She answered truthfully. She never did like long stretches off from work and this one was going to be particularly interesting.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something to entertain yourself." Sakura nodded, her mouth full of cereal as she thought of the possibilities, excluding the ones dealing with a naked Kakashi. Cleaning, she hadn't done her spring cleaning yet and it might be good to sort through some junk. That should take lots of time she thought happily.

"Hello?" Sakura answered drearily with a laundry basket tucked up against her hip heaped with clothes fresh from the dryer. Apparently, Kakashi had kept the apartment quite clean while she was away and she didn't actually own that much junk. She resorted to doing laundry, separating everything into nice neat piles according to colours which she never did.

"Ah Sakura, it's Shizune. I need to ask for a huge favour." She answered desperately.

"What's up?" Sakura straightened, her stomach twining eagerly.

"Well, Ino called in sick and there's no one that can take her shift. I know you're on your time off, but would you possibly mind coming in for the night shift?" Shizune asked pleadingly. Excitement erupted within Sakura and she was actually glad to have Ino as a friend for the moment.

"Oh, well I did just get back." She responded dolefully, a smile tugging at her lips. "But I guess I can come in." Sakura concluded with a sigh.

"Thanks Sakura. I know it's a bother, but you're really helping me out." Shizune confessed with relief.

"It's no problem, I'll see you in a bit." She hung up the phone suppressing a smile as she hurried to her bedroom and dumped the laundry basket onto her bed.

"Ino called in sick so I'll have to take her shift tonight." Sakura informed Kakashi once she'd changed into her uniform. She rooted through the fridge grabbing last night's dinner and a water bottle throwing them into a bag.

"That's unfortunate."

"Yes it is, but I guess it can't be helped. See you tomorrow morning." She called over her shoulder as the door closed. Now if only she could figure out how to get more nightshifts.

***

Sakura's eyelids felt heavy as she walked through the door of her apartment. A week and a half of night shifts was a long time to work and she was tired. Ino had conveniently stayed sick for her rotation and Sakura managed to work straight through to her scheduled time. Her bag dropped to the floor as she kicked off her shoes letting them lie wherever they landed. She fell onto the couch, a large yawn slipping from her lips as she flicked on the TV. She always hated coming off of nightshifts and it was gruelling to try and stay awake in order to sleep that night. The cheesy music to her daytime show filled the room and she grinned widely, her eyes watering slightly as another yawn overwhelmed her. With Kakashi being gone she could relish in the drama of her show.

The corners of her lips quirked upward as she thought of Kakashi. Somehow over the course of her nightshifts she'd become quite comfortable with him being around. It was subtle, small conversations starting with simple good mornings and Kakashi asking how her shift went. Her awkwardness ebbed and she chatted happily about the latest gossip over a quick bowl of cereal, disappointed he'd eaten before she arrived. Sakura was extremely curious to know what his face looked like, but the opportunities never presented themselves. The heat of the day caused her to toss and turn and as a result she always slept passed her alarm. She'd rush out the door with a container full of that night's dinner prepared by Kakashi while chastising herself for sleeping in again and missing another chance to see his face.

Sakura grabbed the pillow at the end of the couch, hugging it to her chest with her chin resting deeply on it. Somehow, it felt nice coming home to someone. Sakura shook her head, trying to deny the yawn that consumed her and the fleeting emotions forgotten as she stood. Some coffee might be a good idea right now.

Kakashi stood behind the couch, his elbows resting on the back as he studied Sakura. She was breathing deeply, her long pink hair splayed across her face and her shirt twisted around her torso. She'd been sleeping ever since he'd arrived home and he debated on whether to wake her or not. Dark circles stained the creamy skin under her eyes and the colour was drained from her cheeks. She looked exhausted. His hand drifted towards her intending to brush the stray locks from her face when he faltered, his gaze tracing her features intently. He instead gently shook her shoulder surprised at how cool her skin felt. Sakura stirred, her eyes slowly opening and a small smile graced her lips at the sight of Kakashi before bolting upright.

"Gah, how long have I been sleeping for?" She asked in panic while rubbing her eyes. It felt as if sand had crept underneath her eyelids.

"You were asleep when I got home about an hour ago." Kakashi answered while walking back to the kitchen and Sakura groaned. She glanced at the clock before rubbing her forehead and tried to remember the last thing she watched.

"There's some dinner ready if you're interested." He interrupted her thoughts after a long moment and Sakura yawned, her hand covering her mouth while shaking her head slightly.

"Sorry, but I'm not really hungry right now."

"Ok." Sakura sighed while searching for the remote, lifting up the pillow before spotting it on the floor beside the couch.

"Where were you today?" She questioned while flipping dully through the channels. Dishes scraped in the cupboard and the apartment smelled delicious, but she was in no mood to eat.

"Had to go to the office and catch up on mission reports and stuff." Kakashi informed her nonchalantly and Sakura's eyebrow arched.

"Aren't you supposed to do those right after the mission?" She asked incredulously.

"Generally."

"So the deadline was today huh?"

"Yep." Sakura shook her head in disbelief, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "Tsunade threatened to demote me to a genin if I didn't get them handed in. She can be quite a scary woman." He admitted and Sakura laughed. She knew that all too well.

"That wouldn't be too bad, you becoming a genin. I could at least then order _you_ around." She stated with a mischievous tone and Kakashi chuckled.

"I do love a woman in a position of power." Sakura laughed again her attention hardly on the TV.

"From what I heard, you love a woman in any position relating to you." Sakura retorted, fully aware of the fact that Kakashi's mask was down. She was just itching to turn and look, but she couldn't find the courage to do so. Somehow that would be way too obvious and she didn't want to be caught staring at him again.

"And where'd you hear that?" He inquired, unable to hide the curiosity in his tone.

"Oh just the rumours you hear around town and such. Apparently from quite a few women." Sakura was irritated at herself for not being able to turn the fraction it would take to get a glance. Her pulse was irregular with excitement and she inhaled deeply. Ok, she was going to do this. She cleared her throat.

"Is it true?" She asked starting to twist, but then tucked her legs underneath her and rolled her eyes. She resisted the urge to fist her pink hair in frustration. Sakura felt as if every movement she made was being scrutinized by Kakashi and it caused her to flush.

"Mmm, I'm not picky about positions."

"Noo, not that." Sakura blurted abruptly, her face flushing for a different reason. What was she doing? "About the women." Kakashi laughed in amusement, clearly enjoying her hasty reaction.

"I wouldn't believe everything you hear Sakura." He concluded. Sakura inhaled deeply trying to calm her nerves and florid face. She was thinking way too much into this. Kakashi was obviously comfortable with her seeing his face so if she turned now he wouldn't think anything about it. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip waiting for the blush to pass.

"Oh, so I ran into Naruto this morning. He booked the grounds tomorrow to do some training." Sakura stated in a bored tone the flush deepening on her cheeks. She was preparing herself to casually shift and look at Kakashi causing her pulse to quicken. "I thought it might be beneficial if we joined him since we should be getting assigned a mission soon."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea." Kakashi responded and Sakura's muscles tensed.

"It's at five though, the only time he could get." Kakashi groaned in displeasure and Sakura froze midway in her turn.

"I suppose there's no use in trying to get out of it. Naruto will just come and drag me there anyways." This was it, her chance.

"Now Kakashi." She faltered, watching as Kakashi released the black material and withheld a groan. She'd missed it. Her brow furrowed at her stalling and discontent welled inside of her for letting her chance slip by. Kakashi stopped piling the dishes beside the sink and studied her curiously.

"What Sakura?" He questioned, puzzled by her sudden muteness.

"Oh, umm." Sakura scratched her head. "I ugh forget." Kakashi laughed shaking his head slightly and Sakura jumped from the couch.

"I can do that." She indicated with a nod towards the sink and stifled a yawn. Her excitement drained quickly and was replaced with the exhaustion she felt. She gathered the remaining dishes from the table, shuffling into the kitchen, her shoulders hunched with disappointment.

"I can take care of this tonight." Kakashi insisted while relieving the dishes from her hands.

"You cooked tonight, so I'll clean up."

"But you didn't eat anything." Kakashi countered and Sakura held back another yawn causing her eyes to water.

"Well I'll eat it tomorrow." She maintained and went to the cupboard pulling out some tupperware containers. She busied herself, dumping the food into the correct size container while fabricating a plan to see his face tomorrow. There was breakfast in the morning and then after the training session. She was missing dinner to see Ino so it had to be done before that. She couldn't help the yawn that escaped and jumped when Kakashi appeared by her side.

"Sakura, you're exhausted. I'll take care of this tonight." Kakashi emphasized while removing the dish from her hand and steering her from the kitchen.

"But, Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed indignantly and dug her heels into the floor to stop herself from moving. "It's not really-" She squeaked in surprise when Kakashi hooked his arm underneath her knees and swiftly lifted her into his arms. Her stomach jolted while her heart pounded in her chest.

"Sakura, five am will arrive before you know it." He reminded her, his long strides crossing the small apartment effortlessly and he dumped her on the bed before she could argue.

"Hey, just what makes you think you have the right-" She seethed while scrambling from her bed and her fists clenched angrily at her sides.

"Captain's prerogative." Kakashi interrupted and her eyes narrowed. She glared up at him; her heart still beating rapidly as she dimly thought of how tall he actually was. "It won't be much of a practice if you're only half awake." He asserted and Sakura continued to glare at him debating with herself. He was stubborn, even more so than her and she could tell he was not willing to back down on this. She huffed in irritation while crawling underneath the covers.

"Fine." She muttered with annoyance as she pulled the blanket up to her chest and crossed her arms. "Happy now?"

"Quite." He replied and in the dim light Sakura could see his eye crinkle in a smile.

"Well, did you want to tuck me in?" Sakura quipped with irritation and felt like she was twelve again. Kakashi chuckled walking away from the bed.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Night." She muttered, watching him close her door and the room fall into darkness.

* * *

So about this chapter, I hope it establishes their personalities a bit more and how Sakura tends to over think things way too much. Now that she's comfortable around Kakashi things should start picking up ;) Cheers,

Cance


	5. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 4

Wake Up Call

The bedroom door creaked, disturbing the silent apartment and Sakura yawned as she emerged. Her hair was secured in a tight pony tail ready for the training session and her stomach growled hungrily. She started heading toward the kitchen, the floor creaking in the odd place when she paused looking at the lump on the couch. They really needed to leave soon if they wanted to be on time Sakura noted as she crept silently towards Kakashi.

His silver hair was dishevelled, the mask protecting his face as she observed his heavy breathing. The bright orange novel rested open on his chest while his hand clung loosely to it. He certainly didn't seem like he was going to be waking up any time soon and she regarded his shrouded features suddenly chewing on her bottom lip. It would be so easy to pull the mask down and finally reveal his face. Her skin tingled with anticipation as she slowly outstretched her hand towards the mask holding a small breath. Kakashi did not have a problem with her seeing his face; she just always missed the opportunity. He wouldn't mind if she took a peek while he was sleeping she asserted as her fingers grasped the black cloth.

A heavy weight settled on her chest as her gaze followed the long, thin scar down his eye. Why did it feel so wrong? Somehow, this wasn't exactly how she'd pictured seeing his face. No, this wasn't how she wanted it; she wanted him to show his face willingly to her. With a soft sigh she released the material, her gaze lingering on his features before travelling to the small novel in his hands. She smiled, gently slipping the book from his grasp before her eyes widened. She knew exactly how she was going to wake him up.

Sakura smiled wickedly as she stood in front of the couch with Kakashi still curled up under the blankets. "Kakashi-sensei, we're going to be late for training!" She announced sweetly and Kakashi pulled the blankets tighter around him while muttering incoherently. She smiled again wondering how late he'd stayed up. After being unceremoniously dumped into bed, it'd only taken her all of thirty seconds to fall asleep. She was well rested and would have to thank Kakashi for that later. "Ohh, don't you care about your poor students waiting for you?"

"Not particularly." Kakashi mumbled and she smirked.

"I see. What a shame." Sakura admitted with mock disappointment before tipping a bucket of icy, cold water onto Kakashi. He sat up spluttering from the shock and Sakura suppressed a giggle.

"My, my look who's up!" Kakashi gave her a caustic look and she dropped a towel onto his sopping head with a laugh. "Come on. We only have fifteen minutes before we'll be late." She told him while walking to the kitchen and placed the bucket into the sink.

"Sakura, did you ever hear that you're supposed to treat your elders with respect?" Kakashi pressed, his voice muffled as he vigorously rubbed his hair with the towel.

"I am. Just think of how much respect you'll get from Sasuke and Naruto from showing up on time." She countered and Kakashi gave a dramatic sigh. Sakura poured some cornflakes into a bowl, discreetly watching Kakashi peel the soaked shirt from his back and replacing it with a dry one from his stash of clothes beside the couch. His mask was in place as he turned and Sakura began to eat the cereal quickly.

"I could definitely think of some more pleasant ways to be woken up." Kakashi remarked as he headed towards the bathroom and Sakura arched her eyebrow. She was indeed having that exact problem. Each morning thoughts of Kakashi entered her mind, very indecent and enticing thoughts until she was conscious enough to realize a former student and subordinate should definitely not be thinking those. She managed to keep them mostly in check throughout the day, but her gaze always found Kakashi, lingering on his body. The beginnings of lewd images formed in her mind until an abrupt no caused her attention to be diverted to something more mundane.

"Aren't you going to have some breakfast?" Sakura questioned when Kakashi started putting on his sandals.

"No, I'll eat after." He replied after zipping up his vest. Sakura shook her head with slight disappointment before putting the bowl into the sink. She scrutinized Kakashi cautiously as she gathered her bag wondering if she should apologize, but he didn't appear angry. It was a harmless prank and really the only way for him to retaliate was by performing his own prank.

Sakura staggered as she exited the building following Kakashi into the brisk morning air. This was bad. What exactly would Kakashi consider a harmless prank? And taking into account she'd walked in on him in the shower didn't that mean she was owed twice the embarrassment? Why didn't I think about this a little more thoroughly? Sakura reprimanded herself as she shivered. They walked to the training grounds in silence, Kakashi reading his book casually and Sakura growing uneasy with thoughts of possible pranks he might do.

"Hey Sasuke." She murmured while rubbing her arms and glanced around the empty training grounds. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke shot her a scathing glance as he pushed himself from a tree.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" He snapped and Sakura quirked an eyebrow in surprise. He looked aggravated and tired and she clenched her jaw to stop herself from retorting. She started stretching her limbs as Kakashi wandered to sit down and Sasuke continued to fret. She was much calmer after coming to the conclusion that Kakashi was Kakashi; he wasn't interested in petty pranks and would probably forget about the whole thing within a couple of days. At least, she hoped he would. A prickle of fear, but also a tingle of exhilaration she tried to deny settled in her stomach at the possibility that maybe he would try something.

"Ah, sorry I'm late." Naruto panted as he came skidding to a halt with a large grin on his face. Sakura stood from her spot, smiling warmly at him as she walked to his side. After stretching she'd paced for a moment before unintentionally moving closer to Kakashi, sitting by his side as they waited for Naruto. "Whoa, Kakashi's here on time." He commented with disbelief.

"You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Sasuke bit out venomously and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Naruto replied dismissively while dropping his bag to the ground and Sasuke started muttering angrily.

"What is wrong with him?" Sakura asked in a whisper to Naruto as she watched Sasuke and he shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke always had a short temper and an arrogant attitude, but something like Naruto being late wasn't enough to make him this furious. Something else was going on.

"So, seen Kakashi's face yet?"

"What, no." Sakura spluttered her concern about Sasuke pushed to the back of her mind. Naruto gave her a doubtful look and panic swelled inside of her. "I've been busy working since I came home so there hasn't been a chance yet." She sincerely answered. "Is Sai coming?" She asked, hoping to divert his attention.

"No, he left on a mission. Not sure when he's supposed to come back."

"I wish he'd talk to us more." Sakura emitted sadly. Sai had remained distant even after everything they went through together and she rarely saw him.

"I know, but you know how messed up he is. All we can do is keep trying."

"If all you wanted to do was socialize then you should've just met instead of dragging us all here at five in the morning." Sasuke interrupted with an acrimonious tone and Naruto stood sliding the last of the kunais into his pouch.

"Sasuke's right." Kakashi began before Naruto could retort and Sakura turned, surprised at his tone. "We shouldn't be wasting any of this precious time thanks to Sakura." He finished as he snapped his book shut and slid the hitae-ate to reveal the sharingan. Sakura took a step back unconsciously. Oooh crap. I am so going to pay for this morning.

***

Sakura shuffled into her apartment, her muscles stiff and sore from the training session. Kakashi had decided to be extra brutal and relentless, which Sakura assumed was to make up for this morning. She was glad she wasn't the only one hobbling away from the training session. Naruto was sure he wouldn't be able to move for at least a week and Sasuke suffered quietly. She didn't mind though, because now she wouldn't have to worry about Kakashi trying to wake her up with a bucket of cold water. She rubbed a tender spot in her shoulder hissing in pain.

"You sure slammed me into the ground hard." Sakura commented when Kakashi entered behind her.

"Oh, I guess my judgement was a little off today. Maybe from lack of sleep." Kakashi retorted playfully. Sakura let her bag fall to the floor, her hand slipping under the neck of her shirt to continue rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, well now we're even right?" It was a rhetorical question.

"Mmm, maybe." Kakashi replied and Sakura was about to turn and argue, but faltered when Kakashi's hands found her shoulders. His thumbs moved in gentle, circular motions over the tender muscles and her body stiffened. She hesitantly removed her hand and let it fall by her side as her stomach filled with butterflies.

"Sakura, you're too tense. You need to relax a little bit." His voice rumbled beside her ear and a shiver slipped down her spine. He continued to massage her shoulders, his touch making her body tingle.

"You're good at evading capture, but you need to work on ways of trying to escape or lessening the impacts of their attack." Kakashi explained, his thumbs leisurely following the curve of her spine towards her lower back.

"Any suggestions?" She asked while trying to keep her tone steady and casual. His fingers gradually worked the tension from her muscles and warmth invaded low into her belly.

"There's lots of tactics you can utilize. I could show you one of these days." Kakashi offered.

"Sure." His hands gradually moved up her back, her muscles twitching involuntarily under his touch. He traced the curves of her shoulder blades, pressing marginally harder on the tender area and Sakura's back arched in pleasure. She blanched at her impulsive action, surprised at the sudden pleasure she felt and noted that his hands had paused for a fraction of a second. He'd noticed and panic welled inside of her as she tried to think of a reason, some excuse, anything to get out of the situation. Before she could babble something Kakashi deliberately mimicked the previous touch, moving much slower this time. She inhaled sharply the juncture of her thighs pulsing at the mixture of discomfort and pleasure. Kakashi took a step closer to her with his thumbs returning to the top of her shoulder blades.

"Feel better?" He questioned his breath ghosting over her ear and causing her to shiver.

"Yeah." Sakura breathed, excruciatingly aware of the proximity of his body to hers and tried to ignore the arousal she felt. He pressed his thumbs harder into her back, dragging them slowly down the contours and Sakura bit her lip, stifling a moan. She resisted the urge to squeeze her thighs together and put a desperately needed pressure on her core. Kakashi watched her reactions before his gaze travelled to her exposed neck tempted to press his lips against the smooth skin.

"Good." His hands moved from her shoulder blades and back to her shoulders gently massaging them again. Sakura waited apprehensively, but whatever had just transpired was quickly dissolving between them. His demeanour was casual again with the space increasing between them.

"Did you want to take a shower first?" He asked, his hands falling away from her body and Sakura released a small breath.

"No, I think I'm going to take a bath so you go ahead first." She informed him and Kakashi nodded.

"I'll be sure to lock the door." He called over his shoulder and Sakura blushed.

"Yeah, like I'd want to see you naked again!" She huffed out indignantly and Kakashi gave her a wink before closing the bathroom door. "Cheeky bastard." She muttered under her breath.

***

"So" Sakura looked over to Ino with a questioning gaze. "Are you still obsessing over the incident?" The blonde asked eagerly. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed the empty plate to the edge of the table.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." She admitted; surprised Ino hadn't brought it up sooner. "And no, everything is completely normal between us." Sakura concluded and Ino sighed in disappointment.

"Actually, I'm amazed at how easy it is to live with Kakashi. I was really nervous at first, but now it's just like I've always had a roommate." Sakura paused, concerned with Ino's expression. "What?"

"You know what that means." Ino hinted with a large grin and Sakura's eyebrow quirked high into her brow. "You like him." She finished and Sakura scoffed.

"Will you stop trying to shack me up with Kakashi! Every little thing does not mean that I like him Ino." She countered impatiently.

"Oh come on. Haven't you ever thought about it?" Ino asked incredulously.

"No."

"You've never once felt the tiniest bit of a rush when he's touched you?"

"No." Sakura decidedly ignored what happened earlier that day. That didn't count because anyone could touch her like that and cause the same reaction she presumed.

"You've never pictured yourself fucking him?" Ino continued skeptically and Sakura gave a disapproving look at her use of language.

"No." She replied impatiently, again ignoring the images that entered her head early each morning. But those couldn't really count either since they were more induced images resulting from the incident, not ones that she'd imagined on her own she justified. The fact that they were still continuing was something Sakura disregarded.

"I see." Sakura's eyes narrowed at Ino's tone and waited for her to continue.

"What Ino?" She asked irritated after a long silence.

"Well it's obvious you're in denial." Ino remarked and shifted to a more comfortable position.

"What? What denial? There's nothing to be in denial about!" Sakura stressed and Ino smirked shaking her head.

"Yep, clear denial."

"Ino!"

"Would it be so bad if you did actually like him?" Ino pestered, slightly annoyed at her friend's stubbornness.

"No, there would be nothing wrong with that." Sakura took a sip of her drink before continuing. "But we're not like that." Ino clicked her tongue while shaking her head. "Kakashi's known me since I was twelve. He was my sensei and now my captain. There is no possible way feelings like that could ever develop. He probably still views me as that naïve little girl."

"Who are you trying to convince" Ino paused while giving Sakura a calculating gaze causing her to shift nervously. "me or yourself?" Sakura sighed with exasperation at Ino's persistence.

"Fine, but you don't know how to have any fun in your life." Ino continued in defeat.

"I don't think you can classify sleeping with your captain as fun Ino."

"Well, you don't know until you try." The blonde retorted mischievously and Sakura couldn't hold back a laugh while her stomach squirmed uneasily.

* * *

Well not much to really say about this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

Cance


	6. Dirty Laundry

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 5

Dirty Laundry

Kakashi laid restlessly on the couch, the blanket covering him neatly as he listened to the ticking of the clock on the living room wall. It was late, but any thoughts of sleep were driven from his mind by the uncomfortable piece of furniture beneath him. Sleeping on the floor would probably be more suitable compared to this, but then he would have to explain to Sakura why he was on the floor instead of on the seemingly comfortable sofa and he didn't want her to worry. She was already doing so much for him by letting him stay here. The thought of leaving had crossed his mind briefly. The Uchiha would certainly have ample room and perfectly soft beds, or anyone else for that matter but no, as long as he wasn't an inconvenience to Sakura he would remain here. Somewhere in a small part of his mind he'd allowed himself to admit that he enjoyed her company, probably much more than he should.

His thoughts were disturbed when Sakura's door creaked open and she padded silently into the kitchen. Glasses clinked in the cupboard as she pulled one down and Kakashi sat up curiously. The whole time he'd been here Sakura had never once left her bedroom during the night and he watched her in the dim moonlight as she filled the glass with tap water, not bothering to wait for it to cool. She seemed agitated with her body trembling and chest heaving rapidly as she quickly gulped down the water. An unfamiliar tension settled on his chest as he continued to observe her hunched over the sink. She filled the glass once more after a long moment.

"Sorry." Sakura whispered startled when she turned and saw Kakashi sitting up. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was still up." Kakashi informed her, and Sakura nodded unsure of what to do. She still trembled slightly, her breathing gradually returning to normal. "Are you all right?" He questioned after a moment and Sakura's brow furrowed.

"I just." She tapped the glass anxiously while swallowing the lump in her throat. "Do you ever dream about past missions?" She asked barely above a whisper and a heavy weight settled on Kakashi's chest at hearing her despondent tone. She had gone through so much, they all had, but she especially had put it on herself to hold everyone else together. She'd always smiled, told him everything was going to be all right with such determination that he believed her, even during moments of complete despair. Now he saw the cracks in her seemingly indestructible façade and it made something break inside of him.

"Sometimes."

"How do you deal with them?" She asked almost desperately and Kakashi's brow crinkled. He honestly didn't know himself.

"It's different for everyone. I don't think anyone really knows how to handle them." Kakashi admitted reluctantly and Sakura bit her lip. "They lessen over time, but it's something that never leaves you Sakura."

"I know." She studied Kakashi in the pale moonlight, but was unable to distinguish his features. "I can still see their faces. The ones I couldn't." Her voice cracked and Kakashi had an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms tightly around her and tell her it wasn't her fault, that everything was ok. He'd never been affected this way before, the anguish in her expression causing his chest to tighten unbearably. She was so strong yet so fragile. "My hands will always remain stained with their blood." She finished while wiping a tear from her cheek. He shifted on the couch intending to go to her, but instead remained in his seat. She didn't want comfort; it was something he knew all to well. She needed someone to hear her guilt, to not tell her that everything was ok, and to listen for once. He would be that person for her, but it still pained him to see her in that state. He had to say something.

"I've made mistakes where my actions led to the death of people close to me." Kakashi confessed with a guilt in his voice Sakura had never heard before. "I'll always regret them, but it's in the past now. I'm not telling you to forget, you'll never forget, but you have to let them go." Kakashi finished gently and Sakura stood motionless for a few moments.

"And how long will that take?"

"That is entirely up to you." He responded and Sakura sighed dejectedly. He wasn't doing a very good job of assuring her. "I'm sorry Sakura. I wish I could be of more help."

"I know." She smiled sadly before turning towards her bedroom.

"You don't have to pretend with me." Kakashi said abruptly and Sakura turned to face him chewing on her bottom lip. "You don't need to smile when you don't feel like smiling." He finished and immediately felt like slapping his palm to his forehead. Of all the things to say, he blurted out the most mediocre one. He studied Sakura, the corners of her lips upturning in a true smile causing his heart to beat irrationally faster and the weight to lift from his chest.

"Thank you Kakashi." She breathed, her smile deepening before returning to her bedroom. He watched her disappear behind the door; the apartment silent again before laying back down with an arm resting beneath his head. He didn't like seeing her that way, still filled with so much grief and pain. No, he didn't like it all. He would do what he could to make her happy; help her let go of the past. Kakashi strummed his fingers on his chest. When exactly, had he become so involved in her emotions? Yes, she was an important person to him, but he'd never felt such pain before when looking into her saddened eyes and wanted so desperately to erase her sorrow. She was becoming much more than just a subordinate to him and somehow that wasn't so bad. Kakashi let out a small snort in amusement while shaking his head in disbelief. This was not something he ever would have anticipated.

***

Sakura quickly secured her long hair into a loose ponytail before leaving her bedroom. It was her last day off before going back to dayshifts at the hospital and she needed to wash her uniforms. She grabbed the hamper from the bathroom clicking her tongue at the lack of clothes in it. There wasn't even enough to fill a load, such a waste. Sakura faltered as she passed the couch, taking a step back to eye a basket full of Kakashi's dirty clothes before shrugging and taking them with her. If she was going to do laundry she might as well make it worth the effort and Kakashi probably wouldn't mind anyways, she mused while skipping down the stairs.

She forced the heavy metal door open to the laundry room sliding in the baskets before letting it slam behind her. The place was empty and Sakura smiled. For some reason she preferred to sort through her laundry alone and she found her regular machine. She picked through her clothes, giving them a shake before tossing them into the washer and turned to Kakashi's basket. She checked the pockets of his pants, pulling out some spare change before dropping them into the machine. She continued sorting through his clothes, staggering when she grabbed the elastic band of his boxers and bit her bottom lip in worry. Would Kakashi think this was weird? She wouldn't exactly like anyone going through her laundry and touching her underwear. She observed the black clothes piled on hers in the washing machine, deliberating with herself on pulling them all out and returning his basket to its spot in her apartment. She sighed tossing the underwear into the washing machine. She was probably thinking way too much into this and Kakashi would probably just be happy that he wouldn't have to do his own laundry. He was a guy, he most likely wouldn't care. She hoped anyways.

Sakura continued sorting through his laundry when a sudden thought struck her. She'd never been close enough to Kakashi to know what he smelled like and she looked apprehensively at the shirt in her hands. He never wore cologne so there was no scent she had associated with him like she did others. She continued to study the shirt in her quivering hands, butterflies filling her stomach. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She quickly scanned the empty room before leaning slightly towards the shirt and inhaling slowly. A faint, pleasant scent filled her nostrils and drew her in closer to the garment. It had the smell of his fresh soap mixed with the forests of Konoha after a rain and something else that she couldn't quite recognize. Sakura closed her eyes burying her face into the material and inhaling deeper. The scent calmed her and she pictured Kakashi's masked face grinning at her, a little smile of her own gracing her lips. The metal door slammed causing Sakura to jump and she cringed when a familiar face standing with an unsure expression on his face remained in the doorway. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Just checking to see if it was clean or not." She supplied lamely while throwing the shirt into the washer and bending over the basket to hide her florid face from her neighbour.

"I hope you don't use that method for checking underwear." He quipped while walking to a machine beside her and Sakura's jaw clenched.

"Umm no, I don't." She opted to just dump the rest of the basket into the washer in order to relieve herself of the uncomfortable situation.

"So what's the deal with you? You finally shacked up after all these years?" Sakura withheld her spluttering at the sudden question.

"That's a bit forward isn't it?" Sakura replied while measuring out some liquid soap. "And no, he's just staying with me until his apartment is fixed. His happened to be one of the apartments damaged during the sprinkler malfunction." She answered, screwing the cap back onto the container. She slipped the laundry baskets into each other and was placing them on the machine when he continued.

"But you're doing his laundry?" She faltered her cheeks reddening again.

"I just thought I'd be helpful. Besides why does it matter to you?" She countered while pivoting on her heel and pointed an accusing finger at him. He laughed a small nasally laugh.

"No reason." Sakura looked at him skeptically before deciding he was just an overly curious neighbour.

"See you later." She mumbled while walking past him.

"See ya." Really, was it that big of deal to do someone else's laundry? Sakura thought as she walked up the stairs. What if she'd gotten too comfortable with Kakashi and what if he found it strange that she'd done his laundry? Sakura pulled her fingers through the ponytail nervously. Well it was too late to just put them back in the basket; she'd have to wait until they dried. Her heart beat anxiously at the thought of Kakashi coming home in the middle of cleaning them. How was she going to explain that to him? Sakura drew in a deep breath. _Calm down, you're over thinking this. _She assured herself.

Paper bags crinkled as Sakura shifted them freeing a hand to open the door. After the laundry had dried, she debated on whether to fold his or just leave them in the basket as if they were still dirty, but it was ridiculous to let him wash clean clothes. She'd finally just given in and folded the damn clothes, but couldn't stand to wait in the apartment for him to return. She needed to stock up on some snacks for work anyways, but acknowledged she may have went a little overboard while trying to waste some time.

"Hey." She called when she saw Kakashi sitting at the table her heart beating marginally faster.

"Hi." Sakura hurried to the kitchen as the bags slipped further from her grasp and managed to set them on the counter before any fell.

"So, I umm hope you don't mind." Sakura paused turning her back to him as she stuffed the multitude of boxes of granola bars into the cupboard. "But I had to do laundry and there was hardly enough for a load so I just grabbed yours and did it with mine." She hurriedly mumbled while trying to keep her tone indifferent.

"Oh, thanks." Kakashi replied and Sakura halted. His tone was it's regular lazy self and she peeked over her shoulder to see him still hunched over the paper at the table. She sighed in relief. He obviously did not care and she finished packing away her impulse buys in a content silence.

`What are you working on?" She asked while neatly placing the folded paper bags under the sink.

"The daily crossword puzzle."

"I didn't know you liked to do those."

"Every once in awhile I don't mind doing them. Gotta keep the boredom at bay somehow." He replied and Sakura came to stand behind him watching his messy scrawl fill in one of the answers.

"Oh, the porn books aren't entertaining you anymore?" She questioned deviously and leaned forward to read some of the clues.

"They're entertaining all right, but you can only read them so many times before...well, you know." Kakashi admitted while she leaned down further, his scent capturing her attention as her finger tapped the paper.

"Tympaum." She stated while moving her hand out of the way, but remained bent towards Kakashi. "Five down; the main cavity of the ear." Sakura subtly moved closer to breathe in more of his enticing scent, her pulse quickening. "Fourteen across is pulmonary artery." _God, how can he smell so good? _Sakura tried to keep the distance between herself and Kakashi casual, pretending to read the clues as she inhaled deeper.

"And no, I don't know." She stated, puzzled by his previous statement.

"Before you have the urge to try some things out." He replied while turning his head towards her and Sakura froze at the close proximity of his face. He was smiling and a rush of butterflies erupted low in her gut while heat radiated from her cheeks.

"What, no possibilities out there to help you with your dilemma?" She quipped while standing to her full height seemingly casual. The creases around Kakashi's uncovered eye deepened and Sakura moved to the couch leaning against its back. She hoped to hell she wasn't blushing right now.

"Hmm, there may be one, but I'm not sure if she's interested." Kakashi answered as he rested his arm on the back of the chair twisting his body to see her. Sakura's eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Not sure if she's interested…that's crazy. Even amongst most of the regulars you're well known. I'm pretty sure any girl would accept your offer just to see under that mask." She replied incredulously.

"Oh you think so?" She curtly nodded in affirmation. "And what about you?" Kakashi posed and Sakura tried to hold back a strangled noise of surprise. "Hypothetical of course." He added, amused at her reaction. Sakura cleared her throat while reprimanding herself. It was just Kakashi she admonished and her pulse quickened.

"Hypothetical as in you've never been my captain or sensei?"

"Hypothetical as in we've just met for the first time. Say in a bar and I approach you. Would you come home with me for the night?" Sakura's heart pounded wildly in her chest as a fierce blush rose on her cheeks.

"Ha, you'd never approach someone like me." She retorted while inwardly pleading that he wouldn't press the matter any further.

"Are you sure?" Her stomach twisted anxiously at the subtle change in his voice to contain a seductive edge to it. He'd never used that tone with her before and she chewed on her bottom lip, excitement quickly growing within her.

"Hypothetical Sakura." Kakashi reminded after a long drawn out silence.

"I don't know. I'm not really the kind of girl who goes home with a man the first time I meet them." Sakura revealed with her gaze currently on the floor. "I guess it would depend on how good you were at seducing me." She finished with a shrug hoping Kakashi was satisfied with her answer. She was about to push herself from the couch and head to the kitchen when Kakashi pulled himself from the chair effectively freezing her in her spot.

"How good I was at seducing you…hmm you would prove to be a challenge." He conceded while walking towards her. Sakura kept her expression neutral, but inside her heart exploded into activity while her stomach wrenched with excitement or nervousness she didn't know. "I'd approach you and start off slowly. First some meaningless chatter then offer to buy you a drink."

"If I refused?" Sakura breathed and she saw him smile beneath his mask.

"You wouldn't." He answered confidently still closing the gap between them. "I would touch you casually, mind you nothing too forward. I wouldn't want to scare you away, but you would understand the intent. With each brush of your hand or brief touch on the small of your back you'd feel your heart pound excitedly in your chest."

"You think so?" Sakura retorted slyly with a grin, hoping to conceal the turmoil within her. Kakashi smirked, taking her hand and pressing it gently to his clothed lips as Sakura watched wide eyed. Her heart was indeed pounding in her chest and her body tingled with arousal.

"And when you were ready." He paused, his eyes tracing her features as he leaned in towards her. "I want to make love to you, hear you moan my name in pleasure; kiss every inch of your body until the sun rises." He whispered in a deep tone, his lips brushing her ear and his warm breath sending a shiver through her body. Sakura bit her lip, pleasure pulsing at the juncture of her thighs. He shouldn't affect her this much. Kakashi drew back slowly, his gaze capturing hers while he brushed a stray lock of her hair and his fingers continued to follow the curve of her jaw.

"Would you like to come home with me tonight?" His voice was like soft velvet, wrapping its way pleasurably around her body and he gently grasped her chin. Sakura's knees felt weak, threatening to crumple as she stared up at him. He was so close, too close and his warmth infected her as provocative images spilled into her mind. His scent was stunningly clear to her, captivating and alluring, drawing her in closer to him. Sakura was dazed and her brain forgot how to breathe with Kakashi's gaze locked on hers. He smiled teasingly before releasing her chin and walked casually back to the table.

"And that's how I would seduce you." He supplied nonchalantly while sitting back down and Sakura slumped against the back of the couch clutching it desperately for support.

"Any others?"

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"Any more answers for the crossword?" He asked and Sakura heard enjoyment in his voice, probably from her dumbfounded expression. She quickly gathered her thoughts, pushing everything from her mind as she stood.

"Sorry, that's the extent of my knowledge." She replied coolly before flicking on the TV and sitting heavily on the couch. Her fingers touched her cheek, feeling the warm skin and she frowned. Hell, everything felt hot at the moment. _I…I just wasn't expecting that. It doesn't mean anything. _Sakura explained, excitement lingering in her body and the gleeful voice of Ino taunting her.

* * *

Har har I totally do laundry like that. It's cause I'm too lazy to separate anything and I don't want to pay more than I need to! Oh Kakashi, just what evil things are you plotting? So this chapter was originally way different, but I think I like this version better. Anyways hope you liked it. Cheers,

Cance


	7. Pub Night

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 6

Pub Night

Sakura pushed her way through the busy pub, aggravated at having to come out for the night. Four days had passed and she still hadn't managed to catch a glimpse of Kakashi's face. Tonight she'd been certain that it would happen, but Naruto had insisted they join them for drinks and of course, Kakashi had agreed.

"Hey." She muttered with annoyance while dropping herself heavily into the chair and Sasuke nodded in response.

"Hey, where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked while craning his neck to scan the crowded pub.

"He'll be here in a bit." The boys groaned.

"Why didn't you drag him out of the apartment with you?" Sasuke demanded, irritation thick in his tone.

"I did that once and got my ass handed to me during training. If you want him here on time then do it yourself." Sakura snapped and Sasuke glared at her sharp response.

"Ok, ok calm down." Naruto asserted cautiously. If Sakura and Sasuke started fighting the outing would be over quickly. "Kakashi will get here when he gets here so let's just relax."

"Fine." Sasuke muttered while leaning back in his chair and crossed his arms tightly against his chest with his lips drawn in a tight frown.

"So what've you been up to?" The blond questioned, effectively changing the subject.

"Just busy working. Had my last day shift today." Sakura replied calmly.

"Any word on a mission?" Sakura shook her head and Naruto sighed in disappointment.

"Tsunade hasn't mentioned anything. It's been quite slow for the last little while."

"I know and it's killing me." Naruto admitted with a huff and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"We should be thankful that everything's finally settled down." Sakura remarked and automatically glanced at Sasuke. They had fought so hard, searched so long to find him and maybe by luck or fate, Sakura didn't know, had stumbled across him while on a different mission. He was clinging to life, his body broken and bloody while his brother lay dead beside him.

The battles with Akatsuki soon followed, other countries joining them in order to defeat them. With the help of their allies they ended it and Konoha finally tasted peace after years of bloodshed and agony. Now it was considered one of the most peaceful eras and Sakura was thankful, always wondering when that delicate peace would end.

"I am, but it's just so boring. Look at all of the shinobis that aren't out on missions." Naruto pointed out and Sakura observed the few civilians mixed in with the large crowd of ninjas.

"Well, just think. Now you'll have more time to spend with Hinata." Sakura spoke optimistically and Naruto's expression darkened.

"We broke up."

"Oh."

"Nice Sakura." Sasuke quipped and she shot him a glare.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't know." Naruto rested his chin in his palm only nodding as a gloomy expression consumed his features. The table remained quiet, each one moping about their own situation while the chatter of the pub grew louder.

"Hey guys." Ino interrupted brightly. "Oh, what did somebody die?" She inquired after studying their cheerless expressions.

"No. What are you doing here tonight?" Sakura mumbled gloomily.

"Choji finally lost a bet." Ino replied gleefully, her head nodding in the direction of her table. She grinned while slipping into an empty chair. "But seriously what's wrong with you guys?"

"Naruto was dumped by Hinata." Sasuke informed Ino and Naruto sent a glare his way avoiding Ino's pitying expression.

"Yeah well Sasuke was shot down by the girl he was interested in." Naruto countered and Sasuke went rigid. "She said she didn't deal with self absorbed pricks and would rather take Gaara's company over his." Naruto finished smugly and Ino tried to disguise her look of shock mingled with laughter. Gaara was still feared amongst most of the villagers and any situation dealing with him was just beyond awkward.

"That's why you've been such a jerk lately?" Sakura asked incredulously, a smile threatening to spill from her lips.

"Naruto." Sasuke bit out with clenched teeth and Sakura sensed a fight between the two.

"Ooo ooo, now Sakura. She saw Kakashi's face." Ino divulged excitedly and Sakura's eyes opened wide in shock, her mouth gaping as she stared at Ino. The boys turned to Sakura, their feud forgotten.

"You did?" Naruto asked, slightly stunned.

"Looks like our drinks arrived. See you later." Ino said with a wink at Sakura before leaving.

"When did you see it?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto finished and Sakura stared at them stunned, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I…"

"How did you see it?" Sasuke pressed and the blush deepened.

"Well he's living with me and he has to eat." Sakura snapped with irritation. She was going to kill Ino.

"Sakura, why are you blushing?" Sasuke implored, his gaze skeptical as he studied her. Sakura's body tensed while her brain stalled for any sort of response.

"You're right. Ne, Sakura why are you blushing?" Naruto taunted with his elbow poking into her side, his mood visibly brighter.

"Maybe Sakura got one look of his face and now she's infatuated with Kakashi." Sasuke supplied a smirk spreading across his face.

"I am not." Sakura vehemently denied causing Naruto to laugh and the smirk to widen on Sasuke's face.

"So what does it look like?" Naruto asked eagerly, his elbows resting on the table as he leaned towards Sakura.

"If you want to see his face, then you do something about it!" Sakura bit out angrily.

"Oh, just save us the trouble and take a picture for us." Sasuke countered and Sakura was about to retort when a familiar voice spoke behind her causing her to jump.

"Take a photo of who?" Kakashi questioned and Sakura warily looked behind her. He rested his hand on the back of her chair as he leaned interested towards the table.

"Why does Sa." Naruto abruptly faltered, cursing under his breath when Sakura dealt a swift kick to his shin glaring at him.

"Kakashi, looks like you're right on time." Sakura spoke casually, but her eyes narrowed dangerously towards Naruto. His jaw clenched, but he dropped the subject.

"Looks like we need some drinks. I'll get this round." Kakashi stated and Sakura waited until he was out of ear shot.

"Fine, I'll get a picture, but leave it alone for right now." Sakura hissed and Naruto's expression brightened.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" Sasuke questioned, his gaze scrutinizing her and Sakura drew in a deep breath.

"I'll be right back." She informed them before standing from the table. Kakashi was still waiting in line to order so she had some time before she needed to worry about him getting back to the table with out her there.

She squeezed through the crowd entering the bathroom with a sigh. She turned on the cold water, observing the hint of red that stained her cheeks and shook her head. The cool water felt good against her skin and she let the water drip from her face for a moment before patting it dry with paper towel. She sighed looking at her worn expression in the mirror and her fingers combed through her hair trying to instil some order to the tangles.

"Trying to look good for someone?" Ino's devious voice questioned and Sakura turned with a scowl on her face.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Sakura barked, anger rising quickly within her. A small smile appeared on Ino's red, tinted lips.

"I thought you needed a bit of excitement in your life." She answered sweetly and Sakura's scowl deepened causing Ino to laugh. "So do they know how you saw his face?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way." Sakura added dangerously and Ino shrugged.

"Fine, but you should probably get out of here."

"Why?"

"Some woman is trying to pick Kakashi up, and if you want him going home with you tonight, then you'd better hurry up." Ino concluded wryly. Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but abruptly closed it. An uneasy tension squeezed in her chest and she shook her head.

"Goodnight Ino." Sakura muttered as she walked by the blonde. Her eyes scanned the pub spotting Kakashi at the bar and true to Ino's word some woman she didn't recognize was trying her best to seduce him. Her stomach knotted as she pushed her way through the crowd to him.

"Something the matter?" Sakura asked innocently and acted oblivious to the fact she'd interrupted the woman.

"Just waiting for the drinks." Kakashi indicated with a nod to the two sitting in front of him.

"Wow they sure are busy tonight." She mumbled while discreetly studying Kakashi. She couldn't tell if he was interested or not in the woman.

"Yes, maybe a little too busy. We could-"

"Hmm, yes it is odd for it to be this busy during a week night." Sakura interrupted the woman again with her fists clenching at her sides. The nerve of that woman to try and suggest something to Kakashi with her standing right there was appalling. No, this woman with her too long pink fingernails and heavy make up was absolutely no good for Kakashi, even if it was a one night stand. She was doing him a favour, Sakura asserted inwardly. That was all. "But I guess people don't need to work. It's understandable for the shinobis, but for the civilians, what is their excuse?" She finished with a defiant arch of her brow as she sent a disproving glance towards the woman.

"Ah, here they are." Sakura continued with a bit of relief and hooked her arm through Kakashi's while grabbing the handles of the drinks. "Excuse us." She muttered snidely before pulling Kakashi away and leading him through the crowd.

"Sorry, but I don't think the boys would appreciate you being all fawned over when they've just been dumped." Sakura informed him while glancing over her shoulder. The woman stood with an expression of contempt on her features and Sakura looked over the low cut shirt and too short of skirt before giving a smirk. _Hussy. _

***

Sakura was vaguely aware of the warm body underneath her and the calming scent that enveloped her. Her eyelids felt heavy with her heart beating at a subdued pace while her body felt strangely like it was floating. An abrupt lurch alarmed her and she struggled to open her eyes, puzzled when she saw that she was moving. She blinked slowly, focusing on the buildings that passed while her cheek pressed firmly against rough material. She recognized this route. Sakura tilted her head, silver hair appearing in her view and she screwed up her face in confusion. She remembered being at the pub, things finally lightening up between everyone with a couple of drinks in them. Those couple of drinks turned into many and stories of past missions surfaced as they always do. More drinks followed and then…

Well, whatever happened she was on her way home now. Sakura closed her eyes resting her head against Kakashi's back with a shiver rippling through her from the cool night air. Her arms were tucked beneath her chest, shielding them from the cold, but her bare legs were left exposed.

She opened her eyes again when they stopped and Kakashi hoisted her slipping body back to its original position, one hand securely under her bottom while the other struggled to unlock the door to enter the apartment building. It occurred to Sakura, that she could theoretically get down now since she was awake and relieve Kakashi of this burden, but her body was rooted comfortably against his. Nope, she was just going to stay where she was. The troublesome lock finally gave way and Kakashi opened the door allowing light to flood into the darkened street. Sakura snapped her eyes shut, unaccustomed to the brightness and listened to his heavy footsteps echo in the stairwell.

Sakura jolted awake, panicking at the combination of sudden movement and loss of heat only to find herself being gently laid onto her bed. She watched Kakashi, the only source of light coming from the quarter moon, move to the foot of her bed and nimbly undo the buckle of her sandals. He slid them off, his fingers grazing her skin and he silently placed them on the floor before grasping the covers and pulling them to cover her. Their gazes met, the wrinkles around his onyx eye deepening in a smile as he released the blankets and stood to leave. Sakura abruptly grasped his wrist and he paused looking at her questioningly.

"Why do you wear your mask?" Sakura mumbled her grip still tight on his wrist and Kakashi regarded her carefully. He crouched beside her bed after a long moment, his elbow resting on a raised knee while he continued to gaze at Sakura, seemingly debating with himself.

"I saw your face that day." Sakura continued barely above a whisper. "But I can't remember what it looks like." A prolonged silence filled the air with her gaze straying longingly over the covered features.

"Will you show it to me?" She breathed and waited for his answer; an unusual calmness settling in her chest as she studied him.

"All right." His free hand went the edge of the black material, but Sakura stopped him before he could pull it down. He looked at her with uncertainty before she released his wrist and slowly clutched the hitae-ate, gradually slipping it from his head. He kept his scarred eye closed as she placed it on the bed beside her, licking her lips when her fingers grasped the black cloth. Sakura paused, carefully searching his gaze for any signs of doubt, but she found nothing.

She leisurely pulled down the mask, revealing his fair skin with a deliberate slowness as her eyes meticulously observed the emerging features. The material slipped down under his chin and Sakura released it in awe, the tips of her fingers hesitantly touching the warm skin. Kakashi closed his onyx eye leaning into her touch as she explored his features slowly. She followed the ragged scar, the contour of his jaw and cheekbones, and allowed her fingers to slip through some of his hair. She traced the curves of his smooth lips, faltering as she focused on them intently. He was beautiful she thought dimly as her fingers remained on his lips.

Kakashi grasped her wrists softly, his mismatched gaze meeting hers and Sakura found herself unable to look away. She was lost in the crimson red of the sharingan, the deadliness of it contrasting to warmth of his onyx eye. His expression was tender as he took her left palm, kissing it before bringing her hands down to the bed.

"Goodnight Sakura." He breathed his gaze still on hers and she smiled warmly at him.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

* * *

Hehehe Sakura's jealous and she just can't admit it! And frickin finally, Sakura gets to see his face. It only took forever! Ok so this was a bit rushed, but hopefully it's still decent. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Cheers,

Cance


	8. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 7

The Morning After

The sun shone brilliantly into Sakura's room and she rolled over, groaning as she shielded her eyes with the crook of her arm. She clenched her teeth, a painful throbbing causing her brow to furrow while her stomach lurched uneasily. Somehow she still hadn't learned when to quit and avoid this mess in the morning. The smell of coffee captured her attention and grudgingly she got out of bed, readjusting her top as she left her bedroom.

"Morning, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Kakashi teasingly commented after seeing the scowl on Sakura's face. He nodded towards the table and Sakura observed a glass of orange juice and two aspirin sitting on one of the placemats. She sat down heavily, the chair creaking from the force and quickly swallowed the pills with a gulp of juice. It felt nice to have something cool slip down her throat and she set the glass down lightly, her forehead creasing as she stared at her hand. The memory of his smooth lips on her palm caused a shiver to ripple through her while an unfamiliar feeling twisted its way through her body. It weaved around her heart; squeezing unbearably tight as she continued to stare at the hand he'd kissed. Sakura quickly shook her head dispelling any thoughts or notions of what Kakashi had meant by such a gesture.

"You boys are trouble for a night out." Sakura stated while resting her chin on her palm casually and Kakashi chuckled at the distaste in her tone. She exhaled heavily, her thoughts crammed with how it was so unfair. Kakashi drank more, if not twice more, than what she had and here he was waltzing around the kitchen like a spring daisy.

"Feel like eating some breakfast?" Kakashi questioned while holding up a carton of eggs. Sakura dully looked over to him while mulling over the idea. Some food might do her some good.

"Breakfast sounds great." Her fingers traced over the condensation on the outside of the glass, debating on whether or not to get a cup of coffee, but decided that moving would take too much effort. The sizzle of eggs filled the amiable silence and her attention slowly drifted to Kakashi, watching him as he moved about her kitchen in ease. His mask was on, but she clearly remembered the features revealed to her last night. An involuntary image of running her tongue along his neck and fiercely claiming his mouth with her own flashed in Sakura's mind. She licked her lips, biting the bottom one as she wondered how his skin would feel beneath her hands and how he would react to her nails raking down his back as he…

Kakashi's gaze caught hers and Sakura's immediately shifted; panicking at being caught staring once again. "Remembering what my face looks like?" Among other things Sakura noted silently. "Shouldn't be too hard since there was nothing else to distract you." Kakashi quipped slyly and Sakura turned arching her eyebrow and pushed down her embarrassment.

"Mm indeed. Rather disappointing."

"What my face, or nothing else to distract you?" Kakashi inquired and Sakura contained the blush on her cheeks.

"Both." She retorted and flashed him a defiant grin. "All these years I've been imagining some grotesque feature that caused you to hide your face and protect yourself from ridicule, but it's completely normal." _And rather handsome. _"Just imagine how disappointed I was." Sakura finished with mock seriousness and Kakashi laughed.

"And the distractions?" He asked over the scrape of a pan.

"Well a backrub would've been nice to distract me from my self-induced dizziness." Sakura supplied as Kakashi walked towards her holding a plate with two over easy eggs and some toast for her.

"That." He set the plate down, his free hand grasping the back of her chair as he leaned down towards her. "Can be arranged any time." He concluded, his tone low with a seductive edge. Sakura stared up at him, her heart exploding into excitement as his gaze travelled to her lips and he lingered above her. The creases around his eye deepened with his gaze meeting hers again before standing and going back to the kitchen. She released a small breath and couldn't tell if Kakashi was being serious or just having some fun with her.

"I'm going out tonight to meet up with some friends and you're welcome to come along if you like." Kakashi mentioned his tone its regular self.

"Oh, I don't know." Sakura admitted apprehensively. She didn't know many of the older jounin and imagined sitting in the corner listening to all their stories. Which actually wouldn't be too bad. They usually had some pretty crazy stories to tell. The phone rang and Sakura took a bite of her toast before pushing herself from the table.

"Hello?" She cringed when she recognized the voice on the other end. It was the hospital calling. "I don't…I mean…it's my first day off." Sakura replied somewhat desperately before her back stiffened and her expression went blank. "When will the team be arriving?" She craned to see the clock before nodding. "I'll be right in." Sakura finished her tone serious and she hung up the phone. She hurriedly grabbed her plate, forcing herself to eat as her mind raced and prepared her for the worst.

"Everything all right?" Kakashi asked with concern and Sakura shook her head.

"I have to go to work." Her words were garbled from the mouth full of food and she dumped the empty plate into the sink.

"All right. Well I'll be at the old pub if you want to join me after you're done your shift."

"Ok, thanks for breakfast."

***

Sakura jumped spilling popcorn onto the couch when Kakashi entered the apartment. "You startled me." She explained while sweeping the popcorn from the cushions, glad that he was there to distract her from a scary part of the movie.

"Sorry." He muttered while slipping off his shoes and setting them neatly beside the door. His movements were sluggish as he joined her on the couch sitting comfortably at the opposite end.

"You certainly must have had a good time." Sakura remarked as she caught the smell of alcohol from him.

"Seems we got a little carried away. I'm surprised you're still up." Kakashi replied while pulling down his mask and shifted deeper into the couch. Sakura returned her attention back to the TV, her pulse racing from the uneasy tension of the movie.

"Popcorn?" She offered raising the bowl from her lap.

"Sure." She shifted closer to him setting the glass bowl between them on the couch. The slow, muted music dragged her back to the movie causing her to bite her lip in anxiety. She knew something was going to happen, something that would make her jump, but she couldn't help the fear and anticipation she felt. A loud crash frightened her and she grabbed the sleeve of Kakashi's shirt instinctively. She was about to apologize when blood curdling screams erupted from the TV and she buried her face in his shoulder shielding her eyes. Kakashi laughed moving the popcorn bowl to his lap.

"Well it's really scary." Sakura contended peeking back to the TV when it was silent again her heart pounding wildly.

"Why do you watch it then?" Kakashi questioned amused at her reactions. Sakura felt her throat tighten as she released his arm and recoiled back into her space.

"To distract me." She emitted quietly and understanding dawned on Kakashi. Today had been an exceptionally hard day and she needed something to occupy her thoughts.

"Well you'd better be prepared." Kakashi informed her while his arm pulled her close to him jolting her in surprise. "Because this looks like an exceptionally scary part coming up." Sakura gawked up at him in shock ready to protest, to push herself free from his warm, comforting grasp when screams of terror perturbed her senses. She cringed burying her face in his shoulder and scooted closer to him.

***

Sakura faintly became aware of heat on one side of her body and she involuntarily snuggled closer to it before pausing. The rhythmic movements of a chest rising and falling stirred panic within her and she kept her eyes tightly shut while taking in a few deep breaths of her own. Kakashi's scent mingled with sake consumed her and his infectious warmth caused something to curl low inside her body while her heart pounded obnoxiously loud in her ears. She silently cursed at the situation.

She should've just gone to bed after that damn movie instead of trying to calm her nerves by watching a comedy. Kakashi had said it was fine; that he wasn't going to bed anytime soon and they settled back on the couch a cushion width apart. The wind had picked up outside, howling madly against the rickety apartment building and any small creak or bang caused her to jump in fear until she was pressed up against his body once again. He pretended not to notice and she pretended that she was still sitting a couch length away from him. His arm gradually came to rest on her shoulders again and she was careful not to look at him as she leaned further into his warm embrace. She didn't dare utter a word; aware of how easily their fragile situation would disintegrate and bring her closer to teetering on the edge of a precipice. A precipice that she said didn't even exist, one she didn't dare acknowledge and now was dangerously close to falling over.

Sakura felt his arm wrapped around her waist and she gauged his deep breathing for a few moments before deciding that he was probably sleeping. She cautiously opened her eyes, focusing on the black material of his shirt before shifting experimentally. Kakashi didn't stir and she tipped her head back startled by the proximity of his face. The only source of light came from the TV and her eyes traced hungrily over his features. He looked so calm while he slept and she had the inexplicable urge to graze his skin with the tips of her fingers like she had the previous night. Her gaze traced the thin, precise scar running down his eye, a source of curiosity since she'd first seen it so many years ago. She longed to know how it had happened, to know everything about this man, but he never let anything about his past be known.

Her eyes fell on the curve of his lips following them leisurely in the dim light. How many women had he kissed with those lips, murmuring tales of what was to come? And how many of those women had he actually loved? Or love? She wanted to know, yearned to know so badly that her chest ached. They looked dry to her she thought vaguely and unthinkingly wetted her lips. Her hand touched his cheek, surprised at how cool his skin felt before letting her fingers travel to his mouth. She skimmed over them marvelling at how soft they felt before abruptly leaning back in horror. _What the hell am I doing? _

Dread knotted in her stomach and she quickly removed her hand from his face, her fingers reaching for his wrist when Kakashi's body followed her sudden motions. His other arm wrapped around her front pulling her down onto the couch with him as her eyes opened wide in alarm. She panicked when he started to mumble, his lips gently brushing her neck as he pulled her closer and she froze; praying to god that he would remain sleeping. He shifted some more with his hand snaking up her front before cupping a breast and finally settling into a motionless state.

Sakura's body flushed with heat, her cheeks florid as she tried not to hyperventilate and stopped any dirty thoughts from passing through her mind. This was going to be a bit trickier to get out of she noted with chagrin. Both of her arms were secured at her sides and not to mention her captain was copping a feel albeit inadvertently. She ignored how her body tingled with arousal instead of horror and waited for her breathing to slow before testing his reactions by moving slightly. Kakashi pulled her tighter against him. Ok, so she was going to have to wait for him to fall into a deeper sleep before trying to wiggle free from his arms. No big deal right?

Sakura's eyes flew open, shocked to see the morning light flooding into her apartment and she withheld a groan. Getting out of his arms would be even more difficult this morning since Kakashi would probably be waking up any moment now. The soft puffs of breath on the back of her neck tickled her skin and his arms were still wrapped securely around her. She was glad to feel he had moved his hand during the course of the night, but now one of his legs was inserted between her thighs. Heat seeped through his clothes mingling with her body and she could feel every inch of him pressed against her. It felt actually quite pleasant being held in his arms, inhaling his comforting scent with each breath. _Ok, time to get out of here. _

Sakura gradually slipped her legs from the couch her toes touching the floor silently and she released a small breath. She waited, cautiously feeling for any movement from Kakashi before continuing when he remained still. She inched excruciatingly slow down the cushions and from his grasp, monitoring his body for any signs that he was rising from his slumber. He stirred causing Sakura to freeze with dread and hold a tense breath. Her body was halfway off the couch and she could either continue to inch from it in hopes that he didn't wake, or move extremely fast and disappear from his sight before he could comprehend what had happened. Sakura debated her options. He was probably going to wake soon so she couldn't really afford to keep moving against him.

She inhaled deeply preparing herself to wrench free from his arm, but couldn't pick up the courage to do so. It was too much of a gamble and Sakura continued scooting down the couch praying that the gods would be nice to her for once and allow her to get out of this situation without having to confront Kakashi about it. She managed to get an arm free and smiled when she gently slid Kakashi's hand from her waist. She was almost free from his grasp and he would be none the wiser.

Sakura planted her foot firmly on the ground intending to turn and stand when she lost her balance, falling backwards towards the coffee table. _Oh shiiit! _Her palm clipped the edge of the half full popcorn bowl and she watched in horror as it flew into the air powerless to do anything as she continued to fall back. She closed her eyes not wanting to watch the spray of popcorn with the bowl crashing to the floor and waited for the resounding shatter. She thudded heavily to the ground and cracked open an eye when everything remained silent to have all the blood drain from her face. She watched Kakashi place the bowl onto the coffee table, a small strangled noise escaping from her throat.

"Good morning." Kakashi yawned while stretching lazily and a flurry of emotions, mostly dread and embarrassment, erupted within Sakura all at once. She scrambled to her knees, concealing her face as she gathered the pieces of popcorn from the floor.

"Morning." Sakura laughed nervously. She wanted to ask how long he'd been awake for, but decided that she'd prefer not to know. "Umm so yeah…sorry about last night…I didn't mean to yeah…fall asleep on you." Sakura stuttered, her ears turning pink as she felt his gaze on her.

"No problem. It's not every day I get to wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms." Kakashi replied nonchalantly and Sakura's blush deepened. She peeked up at him, her breath catching in her chest as he smiled at her. "Though I don't think I've ever had one so eager to be free of me before." Kakashi commented wryly and Sakura laughed nervously again her attention going back to the floor and picking up more popcorn.

"Yeah…well." Her voice trailed off weakly.

"Well what?" He pressed and Sakura froze.

"Umm." She felt her pulse beginning to race as her mind searched for something to say. The seconds ticked by, another blush rising on her cheeks as her brain stalled.

"You have some popcorn in your hair." Kakashi commented ending the long drawn out silence and Sakura glanced up to see his hand outstretching towards her. Sakura drew back abruptly avoiding his touch.

"Oh." She laughed again while quickly combing her fingers through her hair. "Did I get it all?" Kakashi nodded before standing up.

"You hungry?" He asked and Sakura smiled with relief.

"Yeah." She dumped the popcorn into the bowl as Kakashi walked past her towards the bathroom and she released a heavy exhale. She'd been worried that last night would change things between them, but everything was perfectly normal. Sakura pushed thoughts of last night from her mind while her stomach continued to knot uneasily. _Everything's fine. There's nothing to worry about. _She assured herself, but her stomach continued to twist with anxiety. _Oh for god's sakes! Nothing happened. It was just a regular night and the same thing would probably have happened if Naruto or._

"So I didn't do anything indecent last night did I?" Kakashi asked over the rattle of pans in the kitchen and Sakura faltered.

"Umm no." She cleared her throat nervously before continuing. "Not that I'm aware of." Kakashi chuckled and Sakura allowed herself to peek up at him.

"That's surprising. How about an omelette?" He questioned casually and Sakura tried to control the blush on her cheeks as she wondered if he knew she was lying. "We have lots of eggs we need to use up."

"Sounds good to me."

A small timid knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and Sakura paused, quickly glancing at the clock before answering the door. "Hinata hi."

"Hi Sakura." She replied quietly her gaze averted to the floor. "I hope this isn't too early." She continued and she glanced at Sakura nervously.

"Not all. Please come in." Sakura smiled warmly while stepping out of the way and closed the door behind Hinata.

"I need to talk to you about…" She paused with her hands fidgeting awkwardly in front of her before continuing short of a whisper. "Naruto. I just don't." A clatter from the refrigerator interrupted her and she turned, eyes going wide when she saw Kakashi close the door.

"Hmm seems we're all out of eggs. I'll just run and get some." Kakashi supplied casually with a nod in their direction.

"Oh thanks Kakashi." He slipped on his shoes quickly giving Sakura one last glance as she mouthed a silent sorry to him before closing the door. So much for breakfast.

* * *

Such cheese….I know! But I couldn't resist XD Thanks for reading.

Cance


	9. Decisions Made and Unmade

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 8

Decisions Made and Unmade

Children squealed in playful delight in the late afternoon sun and a young boy bumped into Kakashi's leg amongst the chaos of the bustling street, roughly falling to the ground. Kakashi smiled gently under the mask, offering the small child a hand only to have him look wide eyed with terror in his innocent brown eyes. The boy tripped to his feet, chasing after the older group of friends that had left him to his fate when they saw the copy nin. Kakashi sighed, tucked his hand back into his pocket and continued reading. He seemed to have that affect on every small child he met. He didn't think he looked that intimidating, but their terrified little faces told him otherwise.

A vicious growl interrupted his thoughts and he looked down to his stomach, listening to the disgruntled rumblings. He'd returned to the apartment earlier that afternoon only to hear the added voices of females chattering their opinions and morsels of advice to the Hyuuga heir, no doubt confusing her further. It was best to stay far away from that place lest he be unwillingly dragged into the conversation to offer a man's point of view, or worse, become a topic of it. He wondered idly if Sakura would disclose what had happened last night to her friends. Ask them for their womanly insight into what it'd meant; ask for advice on what to do, how to act. The thought made him cringe inwardly.

The sudden image of her withdrawing from his touch flashed in his mind and he considered, that maybe, he'd pushed things too far, between them. It was never his intention to make her uncomfortable; it was, in fact, quite the opposite. He frequently entertained the idea of those creamy, luscious thighs wrapped tightly around his waist, her moaning in pleasure underneath him; something a captain should not be thinking about he constantly reminded himself. It was all harmless really. It wasn't like he was trying to outright seduce her, if so he would have been in her bed weeks before instead of still on the couch. No, it was more like instill the subtle possibility of something happening between them and letting Sakura decide if she wanted to pursue it. And so far she was being highly adverse to the idea.

Probably for the best Kakashi decided with a turn of the page. Sex between a captain and subordinate usually turned out messy, especially with as much history as they had together. Sakura would end up getting hurt and he didn't want to be added to the list of things that caused her pain. After all it wouldn't last long between them. He needed to stop _inadvertently_ seducing her and live the remainder of his time there as the old, lazy captain she knew. Kakashi let his mind fall to ease, reassuring himself that Sakura was normally a private person, especially about uncomfortable events such as this one; he'd probably be safe. She wouldn't mention what'd happened to anyone, including Ino.

Really though, Kakashi continued to muse, if she wanted to blame someone for last night she could blame herself; falling asleep so innocently on his shoulder, somehow looking content to be in his arms and for smelling so god damn good. So he'd feigned sleep when she stirred and pulled her down on to the couch _and_ groped her. His hand flexed at the memory of her soft, supple breast, certainly smaller than what he usually preferred, but it had fit so perfectly in his hand. It'd been difficult not to trace the delicate curves and to keep himself from leisurely exploring the other breast. He shrugged his shoulders lamely. So what. Old habits died hard.

Kakashi ignored the fact that when she'd fallen asleep again, rather quickly, how he'd slipped his leg between hers and nuzzled further into her hair breathing the sweet scent that troubled him deeply. He'd always been very good at distinguishing smells and classifying their source, but hers had puzzled him. It captured his attention the first night he slept in her bed, the faint trace of her intricate smell on the pillow stirring curiosity within him, but the scent rapidly faded along with his interest until she returned home. The muted hints of her smell enveloping the apartment renewed his curiosity and one day, tired of not being able to decipher her scent, he smelled her shampoo and body wash identifying the soft lilac and mango undertones, but it wasn't enough. He smelled the myriad of lotions tucked behind the bathroom mirror along with her deodorant and lastly the two small bottles of perfume that seemed reserved only for special occasions, finally satisfied. He breathed it in deeply last night, unable to get enough of the pleasing smell that calmed him and eventually lulled him to sleep.

Another veracious growl rumbled deep in his stomach and he closed his book with a sigh. He was desperate to eat something, but after a rather rude and unwarranted occurrence involving an old shop woman throwing empty pots at his head, Kakashi had discovered that his wallet sat forgotten at Sakura's. He'd perched himself on a rooftop waiting for the women to disperse from the apartment, but he was at the end of his patience.

Kakashi turned the corner of the marketplace, his onyx eye scanning the familiar vendors and inaudibly sighed in relief at the sight of messy blond hair. He knew there was a reason for letting a team pass his test. "Mind if I join you?" Kakashi asked merely for politeness sake. Naruto turned, dark circles rimming his eyes and his usual cheerful expression empty.

"Sure." His voice croaked from disuse and he returned to his original position; shoulders slumping heavily while both arms rested on the scuffed counter. Kakashi hesitated, wondering if he should walk away from a free meal so he wouldn't have to deal with Naruto and his problems. This was not an area of expertise for him and any possible advice he might give could make matters worse instead of better. His stomach growled and churned angrily and Kakashi reluctantly slid into the chair, the hunger winning.

Silence overwhelmed them after he finished ordering; Naruto's stifling gloom kept their side of the counter empty of other customers. Kakashi glanced over the young man, his clothes wrinkled and stained from days of wear and they exuded the heavy scent of alcohol mingled with sweat. He was a walking disaster. Kakashi lightly strummed his fingers on the counter to distract himself from the uncomfortable situation. He needed to say something to the boy. The silence deepened and Kakashi turned, watching the market as his mind stalled. This had definitely been a bad idea. He might as well give Naruto a katana to impale himself on with all the help he was doing. At least that would put him out of his misery.

A glimmer of hope surfaced when Kakashi spotted Sasuke heading through the marketplace. He would know what to say to Naruto, make him his loud obnoxious self again. Sasuke paused in front of a humble shop and Kakashi watched as he just stood there waiting, impatiently checking the time until a woman burst from the door; her long brown hair flowing elegantly behind her. She launched herself onto Sasuke, her arms tightly around his neck as she kissed him deeply and unabashedly in public. Kakashi's eyebrow arched as he watched her take Sasuke's hand and they began to walk back through the marketplace away from him and Naruto. _Shit. _

"I'm terribly sorry for the wait." A soft voice spoke and Kakashi turned back towards the counter to see a flustered girl bowing in apology. "But your food will be a little while longer." She finished quickly before scuttling to the other customers on the opposite side. Kakashi glanced at Naruto again before nodding in resolution. The weather was always a safe topic to start with.

"So."

"I fucked up." Naruto interrupted and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Real bad. I never should have said it to begin with, but I just didn't want to see her get hurt. I know she can be apart of ANBU, that she'd be one of the best ninja's they could have, but what if something happened? What if she got hurt or…I wouldn't be able to bear…" He paused, his voice weak and Kakashi wondered if now he was supposed to say something.

"I never once said she couldn't protect herself." Naruto continued explosively his fist banging violently on the counter. "Or ever believed that she was powerless, but even the best ninja's don't always make it out alive." Naruto finished angrily, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists trying to control his temper. His body vibrated as a waitress apprehensively placed a bowl of steaming ramen in front of Naruto and Kakashi longingly studied it, his mouth salivating with another growl rumbling from his stomach.

"So what's the problem? You're obviously going to agree with her decision to join." Kakashi commented, his attention resting on the untouched bowl of ramen. Naruto scoffed and his expression darkened.

"Everything just spiralled out of control. I tried to fix it, but we just started fighting again. She won't even talk to me now and I can't get near her while she's at her house. Her sister and father make sure of that." He admitted with disgust. Kakashi watched the steam lace through the air, his fingers twitching towards the bowl before clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Neji told me her father has a suitor picked out for her." Naruto admitted quietly and Kakashi turned his attention from the now lukewarm ramen. "One that he wants her to marry; someone suitable to be the head of the clan with her."

"Would Hinata agree to something like that?"

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged his shoulders dejectedly and Kakashi sat back studying the man carefully.

"Do you think it would be better to go your separate ways?" Kakashi posed and Naruto snorted.

"Hinata would certainly be better off without me. Her family has always opposed our relationship and they have their reasons. I know her life would be easier if I wasn't in it, but." Naruto turned to face Kakashi, his expression honest and broken. "But I can't live without her. I'm such a selfish bastard." He let out a shallow laugh and returned his attention back to in front of him. "Everything that I am today is because of her. She makes everything worth it and I can't give that up. I won't give that up." Naruto pushed himself from the counter and gave a final nod before leaving.

_Makes everything worth it._ Kakashi couldn't dispel the image of Sakura's smiling face from his mind or the memory of how content he'd been to just hold her when he first woke that morning.

"Sorry for the wait sir." A bowl of steaming, hot ramen was placed in front of Kakashi and he inhaled the smell of it deeply while splitting the chopsticks happily. "Your bill will be ready for you when you're finished and are you paying for your friend's meal as well?" The waitress asked and Kakashi's hands remained frozen in midair. He gazed at Naruto's empty seat and the cold bowl of ramen resting on the counter; a chopstick snapping in half in his clutched fist.

***

Sakura sipped some water from her glass while sitting back disgruntled in a creaky kitchen chair. Things were not looking good between those two and it broke her heart. She'd always viewed Naruto and Hinata as the perfect couple; their contradictory personalities complementing each other and allowing hidden sides of themselves to be discovered. How could it go so wrong between them?

"Everyone finally gone?" Sakura jumped from the sudden intrusion of silence and turned to see Kakashi cautiously peeking his head into the apartment. He looked ready to escape if another female appeared. Sakura smiled while nodding and watched Kakashi slip quickly into the apartment seemingly relieved.

"Sorry for taking so long." She spoke somewhat sheepishly as she glanced at the time and feeling guilty returned to her original position to take another drink before turning to watch him again.

"It's no problem." Kakashi crossed the apartment, shaking his head as he picked up his tattered wallet from the coffee table.

"You know you didn't have to stay away the whole time." Sakura indicated with a nod towards the wallet. "Although it was probably wise with all the man bashing that was going on." She added as snippets of her earlier conversation floated into her mind.

"Oh, I hope I didn't come up as a topic." Kakashi remarked casually while sliding the wallet into its customary pocket and Sakura laughed.

"Considering you're a little old for us, you have nothing to worry about." She quipped with a sly smirk and Kakashi grinned.

"Ah, but with age comes experience." He retorted with a playful glimmer in his onyx eye and Sakura's eyebrow arched high into her brow. "_The kind_ a woman truly appreciates." Kakashi concluded with his gaze intent on hers and colour dusted Sakura's cheeks as a shiver ran up her spine. She turned immediately to conceal the soft blush and took another sip while sternly ordering herself from imagining the kind of experience he was talking about while Kakashi gave a little chuckle.

"So what did you do while you were out?" Sakura asked, effectively changing the topic as Kakashi walked past her and into the kitchen. He shrugged his shoulders; preoccupied with rooting through the cupboards and Sakura smiled. "Not much I'm guessing. Probably just sat on some rooftop and read most of the day, since that's what you usually do anyways."

"For the most part." Kakashi's muffled voice called out and Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched him scratch his head in contemplation. "I did see Sasuke and his." He paused briefly, opening another cupboard and inspecting the contents. "I suppose girlfriend."

"Oh yes. They happened to come up. Everyone was surprised he would even date a civilian and one who didn't have any considerable assets shocked everyone, but they obviously haven't met Mai." Sakura chatted enthusiastically.

"Yes, she certainly seemed…" Kakashi remembered the way she latched on to Sasuke, kissing him passionately. "Vibrant." He finally finished and Sakura giggled at his pause.

"I'm surprised anything even happened between them considering their cold start, but I guess people were right. Opposites do attract."

"You're ok with it?" Kakashi asked over his shoulder and Sakura's brow crinkled.

"Ok with it? I think it's great. She'll do Sasuke some good, even if they don't stay together for very long." She responded slightly confused by his question.

"I also ran into Naruto." Kakashi added quickly and Sakura released a small sigh, her confusion forgotten as she thought about Naruto.

"And how is he doing with all of this?"

"The best he can I suppose. I don't think I've ever seen Naruto so." Kakashi fell silent, unable to find the right words to describe the young man.

"So unlike Naruto." Sakura finished for him while dismally resting her chin on her palm and Kakashi nodded. "I know. He really is devastated without her." She finished with her gaze dropping to the table. She listened to the rustling of food in the cupboard, absentmindedly tracing the rim of her glass as she thought about Naruto and Hinata. There was not doubt about it, they just belonged together.

"Hey, we could sort of help them out." Sakura posed slowly, the wheels in her mind turning at the idea. "You know, arrange for a get together with the both of them there and everyone just disappears leaving them alone." Kakashi turned and looked at Sakura skeptically. "It's a good idea." She defended indignantly.

"It's not our place to meddle in other people's business." Kakashi warned.

"But sometimes people just need help. A push in the right direction. And we could do that for them." She pressed while leaning forward against the table unconsciously to help emphasize her point.

"Leave it alone Sakura. If it's meant to happen it'll happen."

"But Kakashi."

"Leave it alone." Kakashi reiterated in an authoritative tone reminiscent of her days as a genin. Sakura narrowed her eyes in defiance. She was no longer some twelve year old that would concede just because he said so. Those days were long gone and she could be just as stubborn as he was.

The seconds dragged by with Sakura's heart starting to pound in her ears as they both remained unyielding to the other's will. Really, what could possibly go so wrong with them trying to help Naruto and Hinata out? Sakura could see her plan clearly; Naruto and Hinata alone, talking without interruption for once causing Sakura to smile inwardly until a sudden image of Hinata slapping Naruto and running from him crying crossed her mind. She couldn't help but imagine Hinata walking down the aisle to marry some wretched suitor her father picked out and sealing her fate to a life of loneliness and unhappiness while Naruto drank his life away and ultimately died on some mission because of it.

"Oh all right fine." Sakura abruptly huffed with a pout while roughly sitting back in her chair and crossed her arms. Kakashi nodded and returned his attention to the cupboards while Sakura frowned. He was probably right not to meddle she grudgingly admitted. _After all he is the copy nin with all of his infinite wisdom. _She continued with a slight sneer in her mind before pausing and giving Kakashi a calculating look. How knowledgeable could he be in the subject when she couldn't even remember him ever being involved with a woman before?

"Kakashi." Sakura called out after a moment of uncertainty.

"What?" He responded in his lazy drawl after resigning himself to a lukewarm cup of tea when he found nothing suitable to eat from the cupboards. Sakura hesitated, excitement and nervousness prickling under her skin as he turned and leaned against the counter waiting for her to continue.

"How come you've never been married?" Sakura caught the slight shift in his expression, so subtle she would have missed it before, but as the weeks passed she was able to perceive those small changes. Whether it had been surprise or discomfort at the question, she couldn't tell which yet. Kakashi shrugged and Sakura withheld a sigh of annoyance.

"Come on Kakashi." She almost pleaded and waited as he placed the cup in the microwave to warm. He seemed to contemplate her question, the whirring of the microwave filling the silence as Sakura kept her mouth tightly sealed hoping he would answer.

"I guess." He paused when the timer beeped and Sakura kept herself unnaturally still to conceal her excitement. "I just never found the right girl." Kakashi admitted idly and Sakura had to keep her mouth from gaping.

"Really?" Disappointment overwhelmed her from his thoroughly mundane answer. "That's all?" She continued in disbelief as Kakashi sat in a chair across from her pulling the sugar towards him.

"What did you expect?" Sakura threw her hands up in defeat while shaking her head. All those years of imagining his mysterious and elusive life to find it wasn't quite, no not even quite, it _wasn't_ so mysterious and elusive; it was just as banal and common as everyone else's life was extremely disheartening.

"Well something more dramatic than that!" She declared almost exasperated. "Like you found the love of your life, but she died tragically serving the village and no woman has ever been able to compare." She blabbed one of her many well thought out scenarios before returning her gaze to him and her heart skipped a beat.

"That is dramatic." He replied, the corners of his mouth quirked into a boyish grin that made it almost difficult for Sakura to breathe evenly. Kakashi sipped from his mug and she continued to stare before giving herself a slight shake.

"Well how else can you explain why you're still single? I'm pretty sure lots of women have offered and would happily spend their lives serving you." She returned sharply and Kakashi chuckled.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Curious, just curious."

"Always curious aren't you?" Kakashi replied with an indifferent tone.

"Well I've known you for how long and yet know nothing about you." Sakura countered sardonically, taking offence from his casual comment. "Your past is shrouded in mystery, which actually might not be that mysterious at all, but that's beside the point. The only certain things I know about you are that you're a huge pervert, who likes to read porn in the most inappropriate of places, and you can cook. That's it." She concluded bitterly and her scowled deepened at the smile on Kakashi's face.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" He said before she could continue to rant and Sakura looked at him taken aback.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi nodded causing a wave of butterflies to swarm in her stomach.

"Why do you wear your mask?" Sakura blurted before she could help herself. Kakashi's smile deepened and Sakura blushed at such a rash question.

"Wow, you sure get to the point." Kakashi acknowledged with a mischievous glint and Sakura flushed further.

"Did you want me to start off with something easier? I can ask what your favourite colour is or-"

"No it's all right." Kakashi interrupted and Sakura moved to the edge of her seat, an uneasy pressure on her chest. She held her breath, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Kakashi to answer.

"Shame."

"Because of your father?" Sakura immediately questioned and Kakashi raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Just because you didn't tell me anything doesn't mean I didn't ask around." She uttered in her defence and Kakashi chuckled.

"Yes, because of my father." He continued after a short pause. "At first I wore it because I didn't want to be associated with him, have people look at me and see the face of my father, a traitor. I wanted to deny ever being his son." His voice was neutral as he spoke, all emotions carefully tucked away. "I wear it now because I don't deserve to be his son. Someone else had to tell me my father wasn't a traitor before I could see that, understand what he did. So now I cover my face ashamed of my actions and for the pain I caused my mother the short time she was still alive after his death." His tone remained controlled; his expression even as he revealed the truth and Sakura felt a tight lump form in her throat.

"Kakashi." She whispered desperately wanting to go to him.

"She loved him more than I've ever seen a person love before." Kakashi continued, his gaze distant and somewhere in the past. "She died a broken woman." Sakura wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, his parents would understand and they'd be proud of the man he was today. Kakashi's gaze returned to Sakura's and he smiled.

"Anything else?" He questioned in his usual lazy drawl and Sakura bit her lip.

"Umm…who else has seen your face?" She asked apprehensively. There was so much she wanted to know about him, but she felt guilty for asking such personal questions; feeling as if she didn't have the right to know these things about him. Being his student and subordinate meant nothing. Kakashi leaned back in his chair, scratching his chin briefly before answering.

"Just you." Sakura stared wide eyed at him.

"Why…why did you show it to me?" She stuttered in shock.

"I think you know why." Sakura shook her head, eyes still wide and heart hammering from the equivocal reply. "You are my favourite student after all." Kakashi concluded with amusement and Sakura scoffed.

"Considering we were your only students, it's obvious I would be the favourite." She quipped with a smirk to conceal the niggling of chagrin she felt from his answer.

"I suppose you're right." Sakura took a long drink, unsure of how to proceed. She'd asked more than enough of him for one day.

"Anything else?" She gave a scarce shake of her head and Kakashi nodded while pulling out an orange novel and thumbed to a marked page. They sat in silence together; Sakura giving him furtive glances every few moments to gauge his reaction.

"So are you going to ask me anything?" She ventured after awhile.

"No."

"You're not curious?" She asked feeling slightly hurt at his lack of interest. He glanced up from the page, studying her expression quickly before returning to the book. "Ask me anything. Anything you want." She pressed.

"All right." His gaze remained on the novel and Sakura smiled feeling a little satisfaction that she even had her fair share of secrets, maybe not quite as important as his, but still secrets nonetheless. Her throat suddenly felt dry at the possible questions he might ask.

"How often do you masturbate?" Kakashi nonchalantly asked and Sakura sputtered while drinking her water. She turned from the table, covering her nose and mouth as she felt water spill from both and coughed violently to clear her airway. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment, only made worse when Kakashi stood from his chair and she motioned for him to stop with her free hand. Tears collected in the corner of her eyes from her relentless coughing and she wanted nothing more than to suddenly die and be relieved from this god awful situation. Slowly the coughing resided and she gasped for breath, wiping her nose and mouth on the sleeve of her shirt.

"You ok?" Kakashi asked cautiously and Sakura turned to glower at him.

"Kakashi." She croaked, the blush deepening on her cheeks as she continued to take in gasps of air. She glared as he sat back down, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"So are you going to answer?"

"NO!"

"You said to ask about anything." Kakashi countered and Sakura scowled.

"Yes, about my life. Something personal."

"That's something personal." He replied and she clenched her teeth, mortified that the blush was deepening instead of going away.

"I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer." Sakura ground out with her fists clenching tightly at her side.

"So a lot then."

"No!" Sakura jumped from the table curtly gathering the empty glasses left from earlier and headed into the kitchen. _It must be payback for delving into his personal life, but I'm not going to run away in my own house and give him the satisfaction._ She dumped the glasses into the sink, turning on the tap and started to wash them in the lukewarm water.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Sakura." Kakashi continued his tone smooth with no hint of amusement in it.

"I never said it was." Sakura snapped and placed a soapy glass with a little too much force into the drain rack.

"It's incredibly sexy when a woman knows her body; how she likes to be touched." She felt his gaze on her causing an irrational heat to spread through her body as her stomach tied itself into knots. His chair scraped on the floor and her spine stiffened, her hands faltering with a glass as she listened to his almost silent footsteps.

"And my favourite colour," She felt the heat of his body against her back, his breath against her ear and she stood motionless with shivers of excitement rippling through her. "is green." He murmured with his arm brushing hers as he reached in front of her and placed his empty cup into the soapy water. His fingers brushed her wrist as he withdrew from the water and just as quickly as he'd come he was gone.

"So I was thinking some take out wouldn't be a bad idea for tonight." Kakashi commented already beside the door slipping on his shoes. "Do you want anything particular?"

"Whatever is fine with me." She replied, water splashing her shirt as she concentrated on washing the lipstick from a glass.

"Ok. I'll be back in a bit." Sakura waited until she heard the door close before releasing a heavy exhale and the tension from her body. She picked up the cup he'd used, examining it carefully.

"Green…lots of people like green. He probably meant forest green or lime green, maybe even moss green. Not green as in the colour…of my eyes." Sakura swallowed hard before furiously scrubbing the cup with the cloth. "That's right. Not green as in the colour of my eyes." A fake laugh escaped from her lips. "You always read too much into things you silly girl."

* * *

Hehe looks like Kakashi decided to continue his inadvertent seducing of Sakura!

So anyways about the chapter. It's quite long and I've tried to edit it down, but I just can't seem to pick parts that are not essential to the story. I thought it might be nice to give some perspective into the other's lives and just in case anyone wonders (or even remembers) that is the same girl that told Sasuke he was a prick. If anyone has any suggestions on what parts could get cut I would love to hear them. I've had the idea for this chapter for quite awhile and I was hesitant and bit bashful about it wondering would Kakashi ask such a personal question of Sakura? Then I had a friend come visit and we were chatting and lo and behold he asks me the very same question. I was just like ughhh….well thanks for confirming my idea about the male population. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it. Cheers,

Cance


	10. Hot, Sweaty Days

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 9

Hot, Sweaty Days

Sakura smiled giddily, her attention rapt on the TV as a shirt dangled limply from her hands. Only fifteen minutes remained on her soap, her all time favourite show and something she considered to be a secret obsession. She watched impatiently, holding a shaky breath when Satomi was ready to reveal who she was going to marry. She'd been waiting days for this episode to happen, ecstatic when she found out she had the day off from work and Kakashi had to be at the office for the day. It seemed luck was finally on her side.

"Oh for god's sakes." She muttered angrily when the show cut to an unimportant and less interesting segment. "Stupid ploys. Keeping the viewers tuned in right until the last moment." Sakura continued with disdain while throwing the hastily folded shirt onto the pile beside her. "The one day I can finally watch it instead of catching snippets from the girls at work and they make me-" The boisterous voice of her neighbour made her fall silent, a pair of half folded underwear suspended in her hands as she strained to hear the other persons reply, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

Sakura withheld a shriek at the sound of Kakashi's voice, frantically searching for the remote among the stacks of clothes as her hands started to tremble. She tipped the piles onto their sides when she didn't find the remote immediately and cursed when it still remained unaccounted for. Footsteps echoing outside of the door caused Sakura to stare at in disbelief before launching herself from the couch and springing over the coffee table, pressing the power button as Kakashi opened the door.

"I didn't expect you to be back yet." Sakura confessed with a casual smile. She stood from the TV, brushing a lock of stray hair from her face and controlled her heavy breathing. "Did you forget something?"

"No, I'm all finished for the day." Disappointment welled inside of Sakura and she made herself return to the couch up righting the piles of fallen clothes.

"Well that's a nice short day for you." Her voice was overly cheerful concealing the gloom she felt as she gathered a disordered stack of shirts. _It's ok. I'll find out tomorrow who Satomi picked. I hope it was Ryou. _Sakura dropped the pile onto her bed with a sigh, not caring when it toppled. _I'll be so mad if she picks that bastard Kaito. _She emerged from the bedroom with a smile on her face instantly turning to horror when she saw Kakashi heading towards the TV.

"Kakashi." Her shrill voice called out and he turned a puzzled expression on his face from her sudden outburst. Sakura laughed nervously, her cheeks reddening as she tried to think of something to explain her sudden cry. "I…I think we need to go grocery shopping." She finished lamely and Kakashi arched a silver eyebrow.

"Really? We did just go last night." He replied dismissively and continued towards the TV.

"I know, but I don't want pork tonight." She blurted, her voice higher pitched than usual and Kakashi turned to study her again. "I…I don't…I don't really like it." Sakura stuttered under his gaze, shifting uncomfortably in her spot. She couldn't look at him; appalled at her audacity to lie and demand he make something else for dinner, but she had to get him away from the TV. After years of ridiculing the throngs of women for watching these kinds of shows; highly unrealistic about love and essentially pure fluff designed to feed women these ridiculous ideas and false hopes in order to conceal the fact that she was a complete and utter hypocrite. She belonged in that group of women, a hopeless romantic who secretly wished for a man to sweep her off her feet and how she yearned to be part of that group, to chatter about that week's episode and unabashedly reveal her own fantasies. But she never would because she was Sakura Haruno; rational, logical and certainly not a hopeless romantic.

"Oh and what were you in the mood for?" Kakashi inquired seemingly amused at her sudden request.

"Umm something with beef maybe." She supplied weakly and allowed herself to glance at Kakashi. His eye crinkled from his usual grin causing something to tighten uneasily in her stomach before looking away.

"Ok." Sakura withheld a sigh of relief. "I'll go to the store after I'm done checking the news."

"No we should leave now." Sakura insisted with panic and continued when he gave her an incredulous look. "To beat the afternoon rush."

"Sakura, it's eleven thirty. There is no afternoon rush." Kakashi countered and turned back towards the TV. She watched in horror, her mouth gaping as she tried to think of some excuse, but she'd exhausted everything she could think of.

"Besides I'll only be a minute." He added to satisfy her.

_Pleasebeacommercialpleasebeacommercialpleasebeacommercial._ Sakura chanted in her mind watching helplessly as he drew closer to the TV. Her palms sweated as the black screen flickered to life, her body rigid when sound projected from the TV.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I just can't." A young woman's voice wavered and Sakura stopped breathing.

Kakashi stood to his full height watching the dramatic scene unfold on the ancient TV while Sakura's pulse roared in her ears. An uncomfortable heat rippled from every inch of her body and her face was florid from humiliation as she imagined the boys taunting her for eternity to come.

"Hmm I was sure she was going to choose Ryou. It's obvious she loves him and not Kaito." Kakashi revealed when the show finally went to commercial and he glanced over his shoulder at her. Sakura inhaled sharply, a glimmer of hope rising within her.

"Really?" She breathed and searched his expression earnestly in the seconds that ticked by.

"No." Kakashi smirked and she scowled at his teasing.

"How did you know then?" Sakura snapped irritated that she'd been caught. The secret she'd kept to herself all these years was no longer just hers.

"The women at work have been talking about it non stop." He answered while flicking through the channels and she crossed her arms hotly. "I had no idea you were part of that mob." Kakashi admitted with his attention on the scrolling news bar.

Sakura scoffed, her mind reeling with ways to keep him silent. She'd never known him to take pleasure in revealing other people's secrets unless he was given something of value like a certain female blonde she knew, but she couldn't be sure. He was a perverse individual after all with way too much time on his hands and this sort of thing might very well be an amusing diversion for him. An image of Kakashi flashed in Sakura's mind, his head drawn back with his mouth open and moaning in pleasure while she kneeled between his legs, her head bobbing in a steady rhythm. Sakura immediately shook her head and chastised herself for thinking of such unorthodox methods. _Let's just try asking him first and go from there. _She was startled when she opened her eyes to see Kakashi watching her.

"Umm please don't tell." She murmured with another blush on her cheeks.

"All right."

"Really?" Sakura pressed at the ease of his reply and Kakashi nodded his head. Relief washed over her as she continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"So I suppose we don't need to go to the store anymore." He stated slyly and Sakura crossed her arms again.

"No." She returned slightly sullen and Kakashi smiled again.

"Did you want to finish watching your show?"

"Yes." She dropped heavily onto the couch, ignoring his chuckle as he changed the channel before sitting down in one of the chairs. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye several times something nagging her as she waited for the commercials to end.

"I didn't think you'd say yes so easily." Sakura finally admitted after a long silence and Kakashi turned his attention to her. "I for sure thought you would try to blackmail me."

"I never said I wouldn't." Kakashi spoke before she could continue and her eyes widened.

"You….what…how could you-"

"Don't worry Sakura." Kakashi interrupted with a cocky grin. "I'm sure we'll both have pleasurable experiences from the activity I choose for you." Sakura narrowed her eyes, ignoring the suggestiveness of his tone and the shiver slipping through her body.

"Doubtful, very doubtful." She muttered with contempt, her attention on the TV as her show began.

***

A bead of sweat slipped down Sakura's back tickling her skin as it leisurely followed the curve of her spine before disappearing into her waistband. The air was thick with heat, draining all energy and motivation to move from her body. She was vaguely aware of the dull murmur of the TV; her eyes following the hands on the clock as she watched time pass slowly.

Konoha had been hit with a freak heat wave with temperatures soaring above anything she'd ever experienced and it was killing her. She resented that her rotation was finished and she could no longer take solace in the air conditioned building. It had already been three days of intense heat and people's irritation were rising from the lack of sleep and energy.

A vacation might be nice Sakura thought offhandedly. _Snow country would be a really nice place to be right now_. The ring of a phone disrupted Sakura's images of frolicking through snow and actually enjoying the sensation of shivering from cold. Why she'd never bought a cordless phone escaped her as the shrill ring tore through the apartment. Her body didn't twitch for the third ring as she contemplated how much money she'd need to travel to snow country.

"You going to answer that?" Kakashi murmured beside her and Sakura's head lolled to the side to look at him. Both arms rested on the back of the couch with his head tilted towards the ceiling and eyes closed. He wasn't wearing his mask and Sakura saw the beads of sweat collecting at his hair line. He was just as drained of energy as she was.

"They'll hang up eventually." She emitted her eyes following the contours of his profile. It didn't matter how often she saw his face now she always had the urge to study his features and commit them to memory. She traced the curves for several rings before focusing on the bit of beard that had grown over the past couple of days.

"You look different." She breathed with her fingers stretching towards him. Her thumb ran gently along his jaw feeling the coarse, silver stubble. "With a bit of scruff. Somehow I never pictured you growing a beard." She let her thumb run over his chin before dropping back to her side.

"Too much effort." Kakashi confessed and Sakura snorted her gaze returning to the clock. After 14 rings it appeared the caller had finally given up.

"I still shave my legs. Somehow I think that requires more exertion than shaving a face." She pointed out lazily. "You men have it easy." Kakashi let out a passive laugh.

"I suppose we do."

"You'll never know the pain or tedious amounts of time spent on getting ready and looking your absolute best. Or the other unmentionable things women have to go through." Sakura continued thinking back to the time before a date and getting ready.

"Nope, guess not."

"But, even with all the waxing, plucking, and all that stuff we have to go through, I would not trade being a woman for anything."

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked his interest piqued.

"Because." She paused, the corners of her lips upturning in a small smile as she looked at him. "I can think extremely dirty thoughts in public and never have to worry about being revealed." Sakura concluded deviously and Kakashi opened his eyes, turning to gaze at her with an arched eyebrow. Her crooked grin widened and she returned her attention to the clock. That certainly got a reaction out of him.

"How dirty?" He pressed his tone both amused and extremely curious as he sat up to fully look at her. Sakura's eyes closed as she imagined her wrists bound tightly, her body in pure ecstasy with Kakashi roughly thrusting into her. She licked her lips, teeth dragging over her bottom lip as she felt a throb of pleasure between her thighs.

"They'd put Icha Icha to shame." She gave him a devilish smirk, her heart stuttering at the expression on his face. Kakashi was smiling; the intrigue clear on his face, but there was something else she'd never seen before. It caused her to shiver with excitement. She waited for his response, the anticipation heightening with each passing second and her smirk deepened. The shrill ring of the phone interrupted Kakashi as he was about to speak and Sakura let out a silent sigh. The tension dissipated as quickly as it'd formed.

"Do you want to get that?" Sakura asked, ignoring her disappointment.

"It's your apartment." Kakashi countered his head resting on the back of the couch already. She sighed again, heaving herself from her position with an exaggerated effort before answering the phone. Naruto's voice crackled over the receiver and she listened disinterested while her fingers twirled the excessively long cord. Why she had initiated that little moment between them baffled her, but even more so the discontent she felt for not being able to continue it. A side effect of the lack of sleep and heat she supposed.

"Sounds great. I'll see you in a bit." Sakura replied with her spirits lifted after hanging up the phone.

"Seems that Naruto convinced Yamato to make a swimming area in front of the waterfall. I'm going to head down if you want to join me."

"Nah."

"You just want to stay here and melt?" Sakura asked incredulously and Kakashi nodded. "Fine, but you're missing out." She insisted before heading to her bedroom. She opened several drawers before finding her meagre stash of bathing suits, her fingers already clasping her usual one, but she hesitated. Sakura eyed the black bikini sitting innocently beside it, one Ino had demanded that she buy and had yet to be worn. She gave her shoulders a shrug, dismissing the jolts in her stomach as she slipped on the scanty two piece and a pair of shorts.

"You're sure you don't want to head down with me." Sakura pestered as she stood in front of Kakashi; a towel tucked under one arm and an overly large hat clutched in her hand. He glanced up from his novel, his eyes lazily travelling up her body and she repressed the urge to blush.

"No, I have more important matters to attend to." He commented nonchalantly.

"Ok." She turned as she reached the door, a thrill crackling through her when his gaze was still on her. "Be sure to clean up when you're done." She remarked wryly with a wink before exiting out the door quickly. Her hand remained on the cool metal of the door handle, her stomach filled with butterflies. _Oh. My. God. I just implied that my captain was going to go…masturbate._ She giggled softly while releasing the door. This heat wave was certainly proving to be dangerous.

***

Sakura was startled by a sudden pounding on her door and she rolled over, glimpsing at the alarm clock to see that it was 2:32 am. Her brow crinkled in confusion as she sat up, her hair clinging to the back of her sweaty neck as she listened to the silent apartment. Another rap of knuckles thundered on the door and she jumped from her bed, rubbing her eyes as she left her bedroom. She saw Kakashi open the door, the light from the hallway flooding into her dark apartment.

"Who tha fuck are you?" A drunkenly voice called out and Sakura paled. "Ss…Sakura?" He called again.

"I'll handle this." She informed Kakashi as she slipped between him and the open door. Her eyes squinted in the sudden intensity of the hallway light.

"Sakura…who tha."

"Hataka, what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura hissed angrily.

"I came te see ya." He slurred while his eyes greedily swept over her body clothed in a tank top and panties. Sakura cringed and cursed silently at her lack of forethought as she crossed her arms over her chest. She usually wore something a little more decent to bed, but because it was so blistering hot she opted for the least amount of clothes possible.

"Go home Hataka." Sakura ordered firmly while trying to keep her voice at an acceptable volume. The young man screwed up his face in anger while swaying slightly.

"Go home? Go home?" He repeated with increasing loudness and Sakura sighed in exasperation. The idiot was drunk and had obviously forgotten what had happened the last time he'd tried to do this. "Baby, don't ya miss me?" He asked almost pleadingly and took a step towards her swaying again. "I know we both made mistakes, but I'm willing te come back." Sakura was ready to punch him when Kakashi stepped in placing his hand possessively on her hip.

"Is there a problem here?" His tone rumbled close to her ear and Sakura's spine stiffened at the touch. Hataka paused to look at the two of them before narrowing his brown eyes in anger.

"What you're already sleeping around?" He spat bitterly.

"Hataka go home. We broke up 4 months ago already." Sakura declared sternly and began to turn away from him.

"You stupid filthy who" Hataka slammed roughly into the wall, his breath knocked out of him as Kakashi crushed his elbow into the younger man's chest with his other hand clamping roughly over Hataka's mouth. Sakura watched in shock, frozen by Kakashi's sudden actions and surprised at the expression on his face. She'd never seen him so angry before. Kakashi's hand squeezed harder on Hataka's jaw causing his eyes to open further in fear.

"I think it would be wise if you never come back here again." His tone was even and controlled, but the murderous intent was clear. A door down the hallway creaked open with the occupant peeking their head out to investigate the commotion. "Or even speak to Sakura again." He finished in a dangerous mutter. Hataka nodded vigorously and Kakashi slowly released him; stepping back as Hataka slid down the wall. He stumbled to his feet and Sakura's neighbour watched the man trip through the hallway, glancing over his shoulder every few steps. Sakura quickly grabbed Kakashi's arm.

"Sorry." She called out and turned Kakashi forcing him into the apartment before closing her door.

"Umm, thanks?" Sakura mumbled while removing her hands from his bare skin. Kakashi had also discarded all of his clothes except for his boxers to sleep in during the blistering heat. Her gaze fell to the floor as she felt the need to explain the situation to him. To tell Kakashi that he was just an ex that didn't seem to understand she wanted nothing more to do with him. Well, she doubted she'd have that problem now.

"Sorry he's just someone I dated a while ago and things didn't work out so I broke it off, but he didn't seem to get it and would come around here, usually when he was drunk and yes I didn't turn him down the first couple of times so it's partly my fault, but after that I didn't want anything to do with him."

"Sakura." Kakashi called over her ramblings, but she continued; a hand fisting her pink hair in anxiety.

"And oh my god you probably think I'm a whore, but really I'm not"

"Sakura."

"Because it wasn't like I just slept with him when I first met him, we dated for quite awhile before."

"Sakura." Kakashi asserted while grasping her chin gently and forcing her to look at him. She became silent, her hand dropping to her side as she stared into his mismatched gaze her breath catching in her throat. The pale moonlight illuminated his features showing his kind expression and Sakura wanted to run her fingers over his smooth jaw. He'd shaved since this morning. She abruptly became aware of the closeness of his bare skin to hers and the heat radiating from it, causing her heart to pound in her chest. "You don't have to explain any of this to me." He told her comfortingly and she couldn't look into his reassuring eyes.

"I know…I just." Why was it so difficult to form coherent thoughts at the moment? She wanted to remove his hand from her chin yet at the same time press the full length of her body against his to feel every inch of him. "I just don't want you to think anything bad of me." She admitted finally and Kakashi placed his free hand on her hip while taking a step closer to her. Her gaze snapped back to his, a pleasant feeling growing low in her belly as she continued to stare up at him.

"I don't and never will." She couldn't move, his gaze trapping her in his unbearable grasp.

"I…" She didn't know what she wanted to say and her hands rested on his chest of their own accord. The skin was hot beneath her palms, the silence becoming heavy as the seconds dragged by.

Sakura stood on her tiptoes, gently kissing his cheek while she indulged her body to press against his. The heat was infectious, sending tingles through her body and her lips grazed his soft skin as she pulled back scarcely. She felt his warm breaths against her face daring her gaze to meet his again. Somehow, without her noticing until it was too late, something had changed between them and she saw it clearly in his eyes as he looked at her.

Her throat felt dry as she let her eyes slip down to his mouth studying his lips intently. She was so close to him, their lips barely a breath away from each other and she wanted nothing more than to fervently kiss them; wrap her thighs firmly around his waist and fist some of his silver hair while ravishing his mouth. Her gaze travelled back to his, unknowingly revealing the emotions and desires she kept securely hidden away from him and more importantly herself. In that instant Kakashi saw it in her eyes; she would give everything of herself to him, be his in every way if he wanted it.

Kakashi withdrew his grasp from her, taking a step back and turning away as Sakura blinked in surprise. Her hands remained in mid air for a moment before she dropped them to her sides mortified. For that fleeting moment she had wanted to kiss him and he'd rejected her. She quickly gathered her composure, locking away those ephemeral emotions and pushing everything from her mind, forgetting the moment. She was his subordinate, his student and that's how she would stay.

"Goodnight Sakura." His tone was casual and Sakura smiled politely, the way she would to a stranger when he glanced at her.

"Goodnight Kakashi."

* * *

To be in Kakashi's debt is a very worrisome thing! And ugh I'm an idiot. I didn't realize until after I had made Hataka's character that his name is basically Kakashi's last name. That was completely unintentional and since he's already been briefly mentioned before I'll just leave it.

I also want to mention the rating of the story. I've moved it up because after rereading the guidelines I think an M rating is more appropriate. Any explicit scenes will be posted at another site and I'll provide a link in my profile along with a note in that chapter. I know, what's the point because any underage readers will just read it anyways, but I just want to follow this sites guidelines. Well I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Cheers,

Cance


	11. How to Seduce a Pervert

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 10

How to Seduce a Pervert

"Why would you make us all come out here if all you were going to do was fumble like an idiot?" Sasuke demanded venomously and Naruto glared.

"Give me a break ok. I'm nervous about tonight." He bit out and Sakura saw the situation quickly spiralling out of control.

"Boys calm down." She intervened while stepping between them. Her lungs ached from the training session and her limbs trembled with exhaustion. "Naruto, good luck tonight and Sasuke stop being such a prick." Sakura ordered with a threatening jab of her finger. Sasuke scowled, but remained quiet as he threw his weapons into a bag beside him.

"Tell me how it goes with Hinata." Sakura requested, her tone normal again as she pulled out her black gloves from a pocket.

"You're not leaving?" Naruto asked confused at the sight of the gloves.

"No, Kakashi's going to show me a few extra things."

"Like what? How to seduce a pervert?" Sasuke quipped and she scoffed turning to glare at Sasuke.

"Why would you say that?"

"Or maybe it's you who wants to seduce him. _Oh Kakashi-sensei I can't seem to throw this kunai right, please show me by pressing your body against mine and demonstrating the proper technique until you can't bear the feel of me against you and decidedly throw me to the ground and take me right there_." Sasuke imitated a high pitched breathy voice and Naruto snorted.

"You've been reading too much porn Sasuke. Maybe if you weren't such an asshole you would have company in your bed other than your hand." Sakura snapped with a dangerous glare and Sasuke zipped up the bag standing to his full height.

"Are you offering?"

"I'd rather pick a fight with Gaara." Sakura seethed and they glared at each other; a thick silence forming between them.

"Umm, I'm gonna go. See you later." Naruto interrupted after a tense moment and gave a quick wave to Kakashi leaning against a tree.

"I know you're upset about" Sasuke glared even further and Sakura refrained from using her name. "her, but you can't keep taking it out on everyone else." She finished her tone mildly calmer. Sasuke took a step back his anger diffusing.

"I was out of line." He admitted quietly and Sakura remained silent knowing he still had something else to say. "But you and Kakashi, is there something going on?" He asked barely above a whisper to avoid Kakashi hearing and Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Ugh no. What would make you think that?" Her mind reeled over the times they'd been together in public to make people think that something was happening between them.

"You just seem close." Sakura looked at him incredulously. "Closer than normal." Sasuke emphasized and she shook her head. Goosebumps formed on her skin as a chilly breeze swept past her and thick storm clouds drifted in front of the sun. Sasuke scrutinized her for a moment and she could tell he wasn't completely satisfied as he turned away from her.

"Bye Sasuke." She cracked her knuckles while taking a few deep breaths to ease her lungs. Things _were_ normal between her and Kakashi, well as normal as they'd been since he'd come to live with her. Sakura had conveniently forgotten that night during the heat wave from only a few days ago and what had and hadn't happened; the boundaries between them staying the same.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kakashi eyed her before closing the novel and pushing himself from the tree.

"I'll show you some techniques to break free of the enemy's grip first. Then we'll go from there." Kakashi announced while walking to the middle of the clearing. "Attack me." He commanded and Sakura did so. He easily caught her fist and instructed her on how to break his grasp. They continued, Kakashi showing her how to get out of certain situations until her muscles burned from exhaustion. They were both panting heavily when they paused.

"Well, start running." Kakashi murmured between heavy breaths. Sakura crinkled her brow in confusion. "Let's see how much you've learned." He stood to his full height, waiting for her to start. She was about to protest when Kakashi instantly had her trapped in his arms, the jounin vest pressing roughly into her back while his hot breaths ghosted across the side of her face. Excitement coursed through her body as her chest heaved for air.

"I suggest you do as I say before I find something more interesting for you to do." Kakashi implied suggestively and she couldn't repress a small shiver of pleasure. Sakura smirked preparing her body to break free of his grasp.

"You'll have to catch me first." She returned, her tone alluring before forcing herself to move. She burst from his grasp not bothering to look behind her as she sprinted from the clearing. Her instincts nagged the edge of her mind and she leapt to the side narrowly missing Kakashi's grasp. She found her way into the forest hoping to hold him off as she weaved through the trees, but she was no match for his agility. He attacked and she was barely able to defend herself; when she retaliated he restrained her wrists. She recounted her earlier training easily escaping from his iron like grip and sprinted away from him in the opposite direction. The chase continued with Kakashi testing her skills at every opportunity and Sakura managing to escape each time.

She felt exhilarated with him following so closely behind her, his attacks becoming bolder, pressing their bodies closely together in order to fully constrain her movement. Her energy was draining though, and she wouldn't be able to keep running for much longer. Kakashi seemed to sense this and effectively cornered her in the forest; forcing her to fight. Each time she tried to flee from his vicinity, Kakashi appeared blocking her evasion. Sakura was gasping for air, each breath burning her throat as her attacks become feebler.

She delivered a kick to his side and he unexpectedly secured it against his ribs causing Sakura to panic when she couldn't wrench it free. Her fist swung for his face only to be caught in his other free hand and she smirked as she drove her other fist to his body. Before it could connect the ground lurched violently underneath her and her back slammed savagely into the ground. The air gushed from her lungs, the impact stunning her as her vision blurred momentarily. The weight settling on her chest did not help as she choked for much needed air while being acutely aware of the waist securely tucked between her thighs. His heavy breaths grazed the crook of her neck and the muscles in her arms strained from being pinned firmly above her head. His other hand was still hooked under her knee drawing it up beside him and allowing him to settle further between her legs. Sakura couldn't help the tingling of her body, his weight resting so firmly against her. She bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes as a multitude of provocative images assaulted her mind and caused something to twist low in her belly. Kakashi's chest gradually rose evenly against hers, the breaths disappearing against her neck.

"Sakura, you're blushing. Have you never let anyone pin you like this before?" Kakashi asked in amusement and Sakura's eyes opened to see him intently staring at her. She scoffed while trying to decipher his gaze.

"Right, like you could make me blush. It's obviously." She stopped when Kakashi leaned dangerously close to her.

"That sounds like a challenge." Kakashi breathed and Sakura's heart pounded in her chest as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. "I can easily think of a few ways to make you blush Sakura." His eyes deliberately travelled to her lips resting on her mouth for a moment before catching her gaze again. Sakura felt an ache developing, her lips burning to know what his would feel like. Kakashi released her knee while shifting to straddle her waist and Sakura closed her eyes when pleasure streaked through her body from the movement.

"Kichirou's lips traced the soft swell of her breast, smirking as his tongue dragged over the hardened peak and she whimpered."

"Ok, ok I'm blushing- now get off of me." Sakura interrupted severely and Kakashi chuckled closing the small novel with a sharp snap. He released her hands; lifting himself from her body and she shivered from the loss of heat. The clouds looked menacing above and a small droplet of water fell onto her face.

"How can you possibly read those in public?" She asked incredulously while propping herself onto her elbows and studying Kakashi. He shrugged his shoulders and Sakura sighed at the lack of an answer. She watched him for a few more moments before coming to her feet and brushing the bits of grass and dirt from her clothes.

"Did you want to continue?"

"No thanks. I'd rather not become wet." She replied and suddenly blushed. "From the rain I mean. Wet from the…It's going to rain." She hurriedly spoke the blush deepening on her cheeks as Kakashi walked towards her. His fingers grasped a lock of her hair, gently raking through it and dropping a leaf to the ground.

"Such a shame." His mismatched gaze focused on her viridian eyes and Sakura suddenly felt a quivering of excitement and uneasiness erupt in her chest. Kakashi broke the gaze, turning to walk back to the clearing.

"We'd better hurry because it's going to start pouring soon." Kakashi remarked nonchalantly over his shoulder and Sakura shook herself from her stupor. She quickly caught up to his side walking silently beside him.

***

The routine murmur of the pub greeted Sakura warmly and she smiled when she spotted the boys lounging at one of the tables.

"I'm glad you're back safe." She beamed at Sai after jostling through the crowd and swooped down to pull him into a hug. He remained seated, his body rigid from the contact with his arms hanging awkwardly at his side. Sakura smiled again, shaking her head as she released him from her grasp. Simple human contact was something Sai could not process and probably never would be able to. "How was the mission?"

"It was fine." His monotone voice answered while his gaze dully regarded her.

"Did you want something to drink?" Naruto indicated with a nod to the glass in front of him. Sakura immediately shook her head while taking a seat.

"No, I'm good. I have to work tomorrow morning."

"For being such an avid student, you never did quite learn Tsunade's capacity to drink." Sasuke murmured with a small smirk and Sakura scoffed.

"Yes, well we can't all guzzle down the alcohol like you guys." She countered with a laugh. The muddled conversations surrounding them filled in the silence between them and Sakura allowed herself to survey Naruto. His clothes were stained again, his demeanour ragged with wear and she assumed things were still the same between him and Hinata.

"Sorry I didn't bring Kakashi with me. I waited for him, but he's been out all day." Sakura informed them hoping to get some sort of conversation started; anything to distract the boys from their current situation.

"No need." Sasuke replied while pointing to something behind her and a glimmer of confusion crossed her features before turning to face the crowd. She found him immediately, his dishevelled, silver hair distinguishing him from the others as he sat alone. Sakura crinkled her forehead in puzzlement.

"Did he not see you guys?" She questioned and Sai smiled brightly.

"It seems Kakashi has other company tonight." Sai replied and she arched her brow.

"What company? I didn't see." Sakura faltered, a heavy weight settling on her chest as a woman took her seat across from Kakashi. _Oh_.

"I think I will get a drink. Does anyone else want anything?" She waited for the shakes of their heads before standing, the smile fading from her face as she started towards the bar. Her gaze returned to the woman, the uneasy weight settling deeper in her chest. Long hazel hair graced her bare shoulders delicately while her azure summer dress, seemingly modest by not revealing too much skin, emphasized every voluptuous curve perfectly. She was stunningly beautiful, everything that Sakura was not and it made her stomach squirm.

"Water, please." Sakura mumbled with her attention still on the unknown woman. She'd never seen her before and judging by the way most of the men's attentions were on her, neither had they. She watched as her lips curved into a teasing smile; Kakashi nodding in agreement before she stood and headed towards the bar. Sakura eyed her curvaceous body more fully, fidgeting self consciously as the woman's hips swayed alluringly; every man's head turning as she passed.

"Two more please." She ordered; her voice soft and sweet as the bartender smiled goofily at her. Sakura continued to study her discreetly, noting her perfect skin and generous bosom rivalling Tsunade's. She repressed the urge to cross her arms, hiding her own inadequate chest as her cheeks flushed from chagrin. Her own imperfections were strikingly clear as she stood beside the woman, knowing she would never look that beautiful or possess that kind of appeal with her flat chest, no hips, and considerably marred skin from years of training and missions. She watched the woman saunter back to her table, Kakashi's eye crinkling in a smile as she placed their drinks on the table.

"Here's your water." The bartender said with little consideration towards Sakura. Her cheeks flushed even deeper at having to wait for a water, her status obvious when it came to men.

She was glad when she rejoined the boys, her back towards Kakashi as conversations of old missions passed from their mouths. She nodded only when prompted, a knot tight in her throat kept her from speaking while her stomach continued to writhe uneasily. A sudden silence made Sakura look up from her glass to see everyone staring at something particular and she glanced over her shoulder watching Kakashi escorting the woman through the pub with a hand on her back. She swallowed hard, taking a long drink from her water.

"It's good to have you back." Kakashi's voice cut above the crowd and Sakura didn't turn to face him. She couldn't look at him; didn't want to see how good they looked together as they passed and left the pub.

"Is Kakashi going to have sex with that woman?" Sai asked naively and Naruto snorted.

"Probably." Sasuke gave a low whistle, the conversation resuming as Sakura sank lower into her chair, an unusual pain causing her to clutch her chest.

A pile of precisely folded napkins sat next to Sakura as she rested an elbow on her kitchen table; her cheek squashed firmly into her palm. She stared at the glowing numbers on her stove with her fingers mindlessly twiddling the corner of an unfolded napkin in front of her.

She'd left only moments after Kakashi, no longer in the mood to be out in public and arrived at home intending to go straight to bed. But she was restless and instead, wandered aimlessly around her apartment until she'd noticed a coffee stain on her counter. She'd scrubbed it fiercely, feeling satisfaction when it'd disappeared only to notice there were some grains of rice charred under the burner. Well, that would absolutely not do, not do at all. She wasn't raised to grow up in a pig's sty she reminded herself while dismantling the burner and washing it thoroughly. It wasn't long until the whole oven had been intensively cleaned, the floor meticulously washed, the cutlery drawer reorganized and the cloth napkins, tucked away in a drawer and seldom used, were undergoing a complete refolding into perfect, little squares.

Sakura sighed when the digital clocked changed to 12:55 and she withheld a yawn_. I should really be going to bed_. She admonished and sighed again. Her fingers continued to fret with the corner of the crisp, green napkin; her mind blank as she continued to stare at the clock. The time changed to 1:02 and she exhaled heavily. _Really, go to bed_. She ordered sternly before suddenly bolting upright when the apartment door opened. She started matching the corners of the napkin when Kakashi spoke in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd still be up."

"I had some things to finish up." She replied tersely while running her fingers along the fold several times to make the material crease. She listened to the unzipping of his vest, an image of that woman unzipping it herself forming in her mind and she pursed her lips tightly.

"So how is Sai doing?" Kakashi asked from behind her and Sakura didn't answer him right away, waiting until the napkin was nicely folded and another one in front of her.

"Fine." Her tone was cold as she spoke.

"How was his mission?" Sakura folded the napkin in half before replying.

"Fine." She didn't look up when Kakashi passed her to go into the kitchen, her focus solely on matching the corners of the cloth carefully. He delved into the fridge, the clanking of jars irritating her and she looked up from the table.

"You didn't eat dinner?" She bit out with a glare, her hands stationary.

"No, we didn't have much time for dinner." He replied casually.

"I see." She finished folding the napkin, the edges slightly skewed as she placed it on the pile.

"That's right, your friend. She's rather beautiful isn't she?" Sakura pressed sharply with another napkin briskly stacked on the pile.

"I suppose so." Sakura crinkled her nose in disgust, another hastily folded napkin thrown onto the pile.

"Oh please, she's gorgeous. So did you approach her or did she come to you?" Her tone almost sounded resentful she thought vaguely. Kakashi peeked his head up over the fridge door.

"What?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be coming home tonight." She finished folding the remaining napkins haphazardly and scooped up the unkempt pile into her arms. "You know, I never pictured you to be a guy who does the whole one night stand, but I'm not one to judge." She stated acrimoniously while stuffing the napkins back into their drawer. "I find it surprising that you wouldn't even finish spending the night with her though. It's the least you could." She faltered when Kakashi started laughing and turned, glaring at him while clenching the last few napkins.

"Sakura, she's just an old friend passing through on her way home to her husband and two children." She stared at him, her stomach rupturing with butterflies while her heart fluttered anxiously.

"So so you're not….sleeping with her?" She questioned anxiously. Kakashi chuckled again.

"No." Sakura inhaled sharply, relief overwhelming her as she earnestly searched his expression. He wasn't lying to her and her heart continued to race in her chest unevenly as she took a step towards him. Sakura abruptly stopped herself. Why should something like this even matter to her? It was none of her concern. And why was she feeling so relieved to know that he wasn't sleeping with that woman? Sakura's gaze dropped to the floor, her hands wringing the napkins nervously as dread engulfed her. _Oh god_.

"I have to go to bed." She breathed and without another glance at Kakashi she walked to her bedroom, the napkins clasped tightly in her hands.

* * *

Ha, I think every woman would be jealous of a woman like that! Thanks for reading.

Cance


	12. Maybe, Just Maybe

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 11

Maybe, Just Maybe

Papers shuffled across the high counter, the whirring of the air conditioner diluting the noise around Sakura as she jotted down some last minute reminders about some of the patients. She scanned through the file, reviewing her precise handwriting while chewing her bottom lip. It looked like she'd remembered everything worth mentioning. It'd been an exceedingly quiet day at the hospital and Tsunade was letting her go home early; a very rare occurrence.

"Hey." Ino mumbled distractedly while briefly browsing a patient's history and Sakura nodded in acknowledgment. She inspected her notes again, deciding to add more detail to a specific case. Ino sighed after a moment, tossing the file closed onto the desk and perched her elbows on the counter while raking her fingers through her silky, blonde hair.

"So, I saw you and Kakashi shopping together last week." Ino admitted casually and Sakura continued to scrawl notes on the paper, waiting. She knew that tone all too well. Ino was prying for information. "You look good together." Sakura faltered, glancing at her to see a large, calculating grin on her lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ino's smile deepened and she turned back towards the counter resting her chin on her palm. She lifted a stray lock of hair inspecting it for split ends while keeping her casual demeanour, but Sakura saw the itch of excitement and interest.

"You look like a couple. The body language between you would suggest you're very comfortable with each other, even intimate." Ino stated matter of factually and Sakura sighed. Not her too. She flipped over the page, skimming the information and added a few more notes.

"So…any intimate moments?" Ino pressed after the prolonged silence.

"Nope."

"After all this time you're seriously going to tell me that you haven't felt any inkling towards Kakashi?" Ino asked skeptically and Sakura shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry to disappoint." She answered curtly while stacking the papers neatly and stuffed them into a folder.

"I don't believe you." Ino countered and Sakura turned to the blonde.

"Believe whatever you want, but that doesn't change the fact that nothing has happened between me and Kakashi." She informed Ino seriously and they remained quiet for a moment; a disappointed gleam in Ino's eyes.

"But do you want something to happen?" Ino abruptly questioned and Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. She slipped the strap of her purse on her shoulder while setting the file on the desk behind the counter.

"Goodnight Ino." She headed towards the exit shaking her head when Ino called out with irritation.

"You didn't answer my question" Sakura waved over her shoulder before skipping down the steps and into the warm light of the sun.

Ino had always been very good at pestering her and she wasn't in the mood to reveal anything. She didn't want to see the smug smirk on Ino's face when she admitted that maybe, just maybe she'd developed some sort of feelings that deviated from ordinary ones people had for their captains and ex-sensei's.

The fantasies she'd developed about him she had considered trivial, telling herself they were nothing and meant nothing. So she was thinking about her captain in very provocative and explicit situations with herself, it did not mean that she had _any_ sort of feelings for him, only that she'd finally recognized the sexual appeal that man had. And unfortunately, it was a lot.

Sakura exhaled heavily, shaking her head at how easily she'd deluded herself with the belief that their relationship had never changed and how easily those beliefs had been shattered. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer, not after everything had suddenly become so forcefully clear last night; the overwhelming relief in knowing that he wasn't sleeping with that woman caused cracks to form in her already crumbling defences. The emotions she had hid so well, deep in the recesses of her mind, seeped into her consciousness; she couldn't brush them off, explain them with some pathetic reason and everything she knew came tumbling down around her. No, she couldn't deny it any longer, not when it was right in her face screaming at her, tearing at her chest and making her want nothing more than to have Kakashi within her arms. She'd never felt anything like this before.

But things had only changed for her. She reluctantly remembered when she had let a glimmer of her emotions through one night, exposing herself and her extreme desire to kiss him and how he'd turned away. Things were going to stay the same between them and Sakura ignored the little bit of resentment at that fact. She felt foolish for letting something like this happen.

To think, this mess had all started because of that one little incident. Sakura hated it when Ino was blatantly right when it came to things like this. She gave a friendly smile to one of her neighbours, pushing all uncertainties from her mind; it was not productive to dwell on such useless thoughts that often muddled her mind.

The door closed silently behind her when she saw Kakashi lying on the couch, his eyes closed. She slid off her shoes, hanging her purse on an empty hook and was intending to go to the kitchen when she changed her direction. Black material gathered around his neck and Sakura studied his face, an uneasy tension gripping her chest. His bottom lip and left eyebrow were split while the beginnings of a bruise bloomed under his cheekbone. She hesitated, her fingers hanging in the air above him as she debated silently with herself. He probably wouldn't mind being healed and she would've done something like this before she convinced herself with her thumb gently touching the slit on his lip. Kakashi opened his eyes focusing on her.

"What happened?" She asked curiously while watching the cut close under the green glow of chakra.

"Training." Kakashi responded lazily and shifted his body giving some space for Sakura to sit down.

"Were you the punching bag?" She quipped as she sat on the edge of the couch, her fingers moving to the purple blemish on his cheek and the corners of his mouth twitched in a smile.

"Close. Seems Naruto had some frustrations he had to get rid of." Sakura nodded in understanding and she leaned marginally closer to him. She caught his subtle scent, refraining from breathing deeper as she watched the mark slowly fade under her touch, the damage being repaired by her chakra. Kakashi studied her face intently, his unwavering gaze causing a turmoil of butterflies in her stomach and her heart to beat irregularly. She focused her attention on the last small wound, nervous under his attention as she hesitantly touched his skin again. The small cut disappeared and without thinking her fingers followed the arch of his eyebrow stopping at the tip of his scar. She traced the top of it gently before Kakashi clasped her fingers in his own.

"When ever you're nervous," He tucked a stray lock of her long pink hair behind her ear, his fingers following the curve of her jaw. "You always bite your lip." He finished, his thumb gradually pulling the flesh caught between her teeth, parting her mouth as she exhaled shallow breaths. His thumb dragged slowly across her bottom lip, their gazes locked on each other and Sakura couldn't move. Her mind was void of thought as Kakashi's gaze travelled down to her parted lips, the pounding of her heart drowning out all other noise as he leaned closer to her. He paused, their breaths mingling in the short space between them.

"Do I make you nervous Sakura?" Kakashi questioned, his tone low as his thumb traced the contour of her lip again. His gaze returned to hers and Sakura found it difficult to breath, confounded further by the fraction of movement needed to claim his mouth, but her mind remained stunned, her body unmoving.

The shrill ring of the phone pierced the silence and Sakura reflexively jumped, her body moving automatically as she removed herself from the couch and answered the phone. "Oh Naruto hi." She greeted distractedly. Her back was to Kakashi and she closed her eyes inhaling deeply. "Suggestions for a date? Umm I don't know…" Naruto's sudden query surprised her and helped draw her mind from the shock of what almost happened. "Not Ichiraku ramen. Try something personal, something she wouldn't expect, but you know she loves." She paused listening to Naruto ramble over the phone. "I don't know, that's your job to figure out what. Sorry I can't be of much help, but if you want it to really mean something then it should come from you alone." Sakura concluded her heart still pounding. She hung up the phone with a remark of good luck and slowly turned to face Kakashi. He was sitting casually on the couch and her stomach squirmed nervously just from looking at him.

"I…" She paused, her gaze catching his. _What, am I just supposed to say kiss me Kakashi? _She thought anxiously while ignoring the resounding YES. She so badly wanted to go over to him, to continue the moment before it was interrupted. "I…I'm going to do laundry, do you need anything washed?" Sakura asked feebly, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"No, I just did mine yesterday." Kakashi answered slipping the mask to cover his face as he stood from the couch. Sakura nodded, crushing the tumultuous discontent she felt before escaping to her bedroom.

***

Vending machines hummed noisily in the otherwise silent cafeteria, gawking at Sakura as she debated on a selection. She needed something sugary to get her through the afternoon break and the rest of her shift. It was proving to be another excruciatingly slow day at the hospital, which was good because no one was getting injured, but you could only organize the supply room so many times. She sighed loudly. This was proving more difficult than expected and only five minutes remained from her thirty minute break.

The coins clanked into the machine and with eyes closed she pressed some random buttons. Sakura sighed again, disappointed with a granola bar waiting to be picked up and grumbled loudly. That was the last time she left something to chance. It didn't even have the decency to be chocolate covered! The tinfoil wrapper crinkled as she opened it, scowling at it as if that would suddenly turn it into something she would want. _Kakashi would like this sort of thing._ Her heart flopped uneasily in her chest at the thought of him.

Just yesterday he'd tried to kiss her in one little moment that had quickly slipped away. It was insane how badly she'd wanted it to happen and yet had been unable to move, to kiss him herself. Sakura leaned her back against the glass of the vending machine, her gaze still intent on the granola bar with her thoughts continuing to race. He confused her with his actions; seemingly disinterested one day and the next trying to kiss her. Their friendship had changed in some ways Sakura admitted, a routine of sexual banter present between them now, believing it was the result from Kakashi moving in and becoming more comfortable with her, but maybe he did want something to happen.

Of course it wouldn't be anything serious between them, just a fling or something she immediately reminded herself, but perhaps he was scared just like she was. Once they crossed that boundary things would never be the same. Sakura scoffed out loud before taking a large bite of the granola bar. Hatake Kakashi did not get scared. Ever. Things were simple in a man's opinion. You were either sleeping together or not. The consequences of having that sort of relationship probably hadn't even crossed his mind and it wasn't like things would last long between them anyways. She suspected she just needed to sleep with him so this fascination would fade and they could move on. It wasn't like she was in love with him.

A large commotion startled her thoughts and she listened to the hurried, panicked shouts; her body already moving towards the disturbance. Two names tore from their lips, her heart stopping before she dropped the granola bar and ran towards the hospital entrance. She skidded around the corner, her shoes squeaking through the hallway and towards the men that laid on fresh beds being wheeled into a room. A trail of blood followed them only making Sakura run harder.

"Call Shizune now!" She ordered to a pale faced nurse who nodded shakily before taking off in a run down the hallway. Her pulse was thick in her ears, limbs threatening to tremble as she assessed whose body was more critically damaged. Only the one seemed to be bleeding profusely and with a nod she went to the pale blond gasping for breaths.

"Hi Sakura." Naruto wheezed between laboured breaths. She tore his shirt, exposing the gaping hole on his side and her hands immediately covered it, chakra flowing from her fingertips as other medics went to work on Sasuke.

"What the hell were you guys doing?" Sakura demanded vehemently and Sasuke groaned behind her. "Check for internal injuries." She indicated with a nod towards him.

"We were putting a hypothetical experiment to test." Sasuke breathed between groans. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." She exclaimed in shock and Naruto gave her a lopsided grin the best he could. She recounted the many arguments over who would win against a true rasengan and chidori without using any external powers. "You IDIOTS! I should just leave you here to die. Why in the hell would you test out the rasengan against the chidori? Oh for god's sakes. I swear to god if you guys survive this I'll kill you myself!" Sakura exploded, her face florid from insurmountable rage and horror. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she moved quickly, the wound slowly closing beneath her. Somehow, either luck or skill, all the internal organs had been missed. She listened as Shizune took command over Sasuke, determining that he had only a few broken bones.

"We were bored." Naruto choked in defence and Sakura scowled at him.

"Well I'm bored too, but you don't see me trying to kill anyone." Sakura muttered with frustration, relief flooding into her as the wound continued to close. She lost track of time as she concentrated on healing him, her hands shaking as the last bit of skin formed over the regenerated muscles. She quickly examined the rest of Naruto's body, checking for other injuries but he was fine.

"You're lucky you didn't die." She said with a slap to his newly healed side and Naruto winced in pain. She turned towards Sasuke to see him sitting up with his leg in a temporary cast and sulking while Shizune walked out the door, muttering angrily.

"You exaggerate too much." Naruto replied with a smirk and Sakura only shook her head listening to the report on Sasuke. It seemed Naruto would be walking out of here before Sasuke. The remaining medics left the room and Sakura turned, observing both of them. She crossed her arms, telling herself she shouldn't encourage this kind of behaviour, but she was curious.

"So, who won then?"

"I did." Both boys chorused and then turned to glare at each other.

"If you hadn't been rushed to the hospital then you would've died out there." Sasuke spat bitterly and Naruto glowered.

"You seem to forget that my rasengan was only at half strength." Naruto countered smugly.

"I thought we had agreed to use our full power." Irritation was thick in his voice as Naruto continued to grin cockily.

"We did, but if I had then you certainly would be dead."

"You have too much faith in your ability."

"You're so full of shit Sasuke. Just admit you lost and-"

"You were the one who lost." Sasuke interrupted. "I was going easy on you. In a real battle I'd never." Sasuke faltered when he narrowly ducked a bed pan hurtling towards his head. Sakura watched his eyes narrow threateningly and instinctively took a step back away from their beds and just in time. A flurry of objects flew across the room, a colourful mix of obscenities yelled at each other with Sakura's own voice hollering for them to stop. She sidestepped a hurtling plastic cup, a vein throbbing in her forehead as her shouts continued to do nothing. Oh she was going to end this, Sakura decided, cracking her knuckles violently. It was a pity to have just healed them only to do it all over again once she was finished with them.

The door burst open, a wobble of a cry emitted above all other sounds and Sakura watched as everything halted with Hinata throwing herself onto Naruto. "I thought….you….you died." She sobbed uncontrollably into his neck while desperately clutching the tattered material of his shirt. Naruto stared stunned as Hinata continued with her muffled wail. "Kon..oha…maru said…that Sa…su…" She cried harder into his shoulder and slowly Naruto's hands found their way to her arms, hesitant to touch her.

"It's ok. I'm ok." He reassured her in a soft voice, his grip tightening on her and Hinata pulled back, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Your…you're sure?" Hinata's chest violently shuddered with the effort to contain her sobs and Naruto smiled with a nod and suddenly she was kissing him. Her hands cupped his face while his arms wrapped around her back, securing her body against his and they kissed as if it were their last. Sakura watched, mouth gaping and a blush threatening to rise, unable to tear her eyes away from them.

Hinata rested her forehead against Naruto's, both chests heaving heavily and it was a moment before Naruto quietly spoke. "Come home." Hinata nodded, her head still resting against Naruto's and he smiled brightly before pressing his lips to hers. Sakura shook herself from her haze, promptly sliding the curtain shut on the newly reconciled couple and turned with a threatening gaze to Sasuke.

"I need to speak with you." Sakura hissed, unlocking the wheels of his bed and pushing him from the room while Sasuke remained silent. She waited until she was out of earshot of the room before turning on him with an accusing glare.

"Did you set this whole thing up?" Sakura scrutinized his blank expression, watching for anything to reveal the truth. Sasuke arched an eyebrow incredulously.

"What are you trying to suggest?"

"Oh please. I know Naruto would never try to and do something like this. Only you would come up with some ridiculous scheme to get your woman to come back to you."

"Even if it was, what would be the problem with such results?" He countered smoothly and Sakura crinkled her forehead; breathing deeply to keep her temper in check.

"You can't manipulate people like that Sasuke."

"I'm not manipulating anyone. Events such as these ones often make people remember what is and is not important to them. If the situation had been set up, it bears no consequence on the outcome." Sakura restrained the urge to strangle Sasuke at his equivocal reply.

"Am I ever going to get an answer from you?" She demanded while crossing her arms against her chest and Sasuke smiled smugly.

"Sasuke Uchiha." An angry voice called from behind them and Sakura turned to see Mai stomping towards them. Her hair tangled in the air behind her; fists shaking at her sides while her face flushed with outrage. Sakura gave a furtive glance towards Sasuke, smirking at his steely expression before walking away. He was so going to get it.

"You bastard!" A sharp slap echoed through the hallway and Sakura whirled around to see Sasuke with an angry red mark on his cheek and Mai kissing him fervently. Sakura threw her hands up in the air in defeat before continuing down the hallway; a smile growing on her lips.

Sakura bounced up the stairs, her excitement from work bubbling over. It had been quite the day and she couldn't wait to let Kakashi in on the latest events. She clutched the strap of her purse tighter as she stumbled on the last step, cursing for almost falling.

"You'll never guess what…happ…ened…" Sakura faltered when she didn't see Kakashi in the kitchen where she expected him to be. Since Kakashi had taken over the cooking, he always had dinner ready for when she came home after a day shift without fail. Her focus immediately went to beside the couch, a weight settling on her chest as she stared at the spot where black garbage bags used to sit. The door remained opened as she walked further into her apartment, her purse dropping to the floor when she spotted something on the kitchen table and she swallowed hard to rid the knot in her throat. She tipped the piece of paper, a stack of bills sliding from it before skimming the messy scrawl; crumpling the note in her fist.

_Sakura_

_Thanks for letting me stay. Here's some money for the trouble I've caused._

* * *

Sasuke you sneaky bugger! So not really much to say about this one. I think the flow could be a little nicer, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Cheers,

Cance


	13. The Uglier the Plant the Better

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 12

The Uglier the Plant the Better

Sakura's fist trembled as she clenched the note in her hand, nails biting her palm as she stood motionless. _That's it? A note?_ She swallowed hard trying to dispel an acrid taste developing within her mouth. _A fucking note? _Fury erupted within her, spiralling through her body and vibrating in every limb as she swiped the stack of money from the table; wood splintering violently as she slammed her door.

_He didn't even bother to sign the god damn note. Nooo, not even initial it, or put an X, or even a fucking smiley face! _Sakura thought scornfully, the fact making her stomp even harder on each step. They groaned grievously under the force, fine cracks appearing in the well worn oak and one even crumbling from the exertion. Sakura continued on, marching down the flights of stairs while her mind cluttered with memories of the past month. _Everything that happened…was I just some form of entertainment for him? _The realization fuelled her rage even further and she pushed down the growing humiliation, sealing it away. She needed to confront him now, get some answers from him before mortification took over and caused her to never want to speak of this again.

Sakura wrenched open his door, destroying the bottom hinge as she entered his apartment and Kakashi peeked around the door frame of his bedroom surprised. "What the hell is this?" She spat while holding out the handful of crushed bills. Kakashi tossed a pile of clothes onto the bed and walked into the living room with confusion.

"It's money for the costs I incurred while staying with you." He informed her carefully.

"I never asked for any."

"I know." Kakashi replied quickly and took another step towards her. "I was being courteous." Sakura scoffed; fists shaking at her sides.

"But not courteous enough to tell me in person." She shot back.

"I thought a note would be sufficient." Sakura's eyes narrowed angrily, her face flushing fiercely as a new wave of fury engulfed her.

"That's so typical of you. Leave everything to be so impersonal. I thought I deserved more than that." Her breathing was heavy as she glared at him waiting for a response. She expected some answer, an excuse, anything to let her know that what he made her feel wasn't some game to him. The silence stretched on and it felt like a cold slap to her face. The threatening sensation of tears made her swallow and she kept her expression angry.

"I never expected anything from you while you were staying with me and I don't want your gratitude." She finished, her tone low and even as she threw the handful of bills. They scattered around Kakashi and she turned on her heel slamming the door; tears spilling from her eyes. She was such a fool.

***

A bell clanged, the cool air of the flower shop raising goose bumps on Sakura's skin as she entered. Ino briefly flashed her a grin in the midst of gossiping with an older lady as she rang up a rather large order. One of the perks of buying from Ino, you could always get caught up on the latest talk Sakura mused. She wandered over to the multitude of flowers on display letting herself delicately trace the petals of a daisy as she sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about him and she was lonely she grudgingly allowed herself to admit. Kakashi had only been gone four days and she'd worked for three of them, but she couldn't help the empty feeling that overcame her when returning to her deserted apartment. The silence suffocated her and she kept the radio or TV on for background noise; something she'd never done before.

"What can I do for you?" Ino asked with a bump of her hip and startled Sakura from her thoughts.

"Just looking." Ino observed her carefully before stepping back and placing her hands on her hips.

"What happened Sakura?" The blonde demanded and Sakura looked at her in surprise. "And don't even try to play dumb. You never come in here to just _look around._" Sakura's brain stuttered under Ino's skeptical gaze. She had come to ask Ino for some advice on how to apologize to Kakashi for overreacting when he left, but she suddenly couldn't. Acknowledging the fact that she'd developed feelings for him while he obviously did not was too mortifying.

"Well if you must know. I'm looking for a housewarming gift for Kakashi moving back into his apartment." Sakura ground out indignantly, hoping she sounded convincing. Ino arched an eyebrow.

"You're going to buy him something for moving back into an apartment he's lived in for years?" Sakura stared at her blankly, her palms suddenly sweating as she prayed Ino would believe her. "Weird." Ino accepted it and glanced around the shop for a moment while Sakura released a small, tense breath.

"So what were you thinking?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Hmm, well it is Kakashi so probably something that doesn't need watering often." She murmured and walked over to a different section of the store with Sakura following.

"How is it to have the place to yourself again?" Ino questioned while scrutinizing a particular section of plants.

"It's nice." Sakura lied, ignoring the tightness in her chest.

"Any plans for meeting each other in the future…like dates or something?" Sakura laughed.

"Really Ino, when are you going to let that go?"

"Really Sakura, when are you just going to tell him?" She retorted shoving a potted plant into her hands. "Don't." She interrupted warningly and Sakura closed her mouth. "I've seen you two and for some reason it just works. I'm sure Kakashi's aware of it as well and the sooner _you admit it,_ the faster you'll get your happy ending." Ino concluded with an accusing finger pointing in Sakura's direction. She let Ino's words settle over her, a spark of anger flaring at their meaning.

"What, I've already admitted that I like him." Sakura bit out with irritation and Ino smiled an insidious grin that made her squirm uneasily.

"No, not like Sakura." She gaped in surprise at the blonde, her mind reeling before stuttering like an idiot.

"Huh? No not….what…not that." Ino started pushing her from the shop as Sakura continued to stammer.

"Trust me Sakura." Ino told her before opening up the door and shoving her into the street. Sakura tripped on the door sill, instinctively clutching the pot tighter and flinched when the unruly spikes pressed into her chest. "Call me with the details later." Ino said with a wink and closed the door on a wide eyed Sakura. She continued to stand there, holding the terracotta pot feebly and gawking at the empty doorway before someone bumped into her and hurriedly apologized. Sakura dazedly turned, automatically walking in the direction of home. _This must be some mistake_.

Sakura sat in her apartment, her knees tucked up to her chest as she glared at the plant sitting on her windowsill. Brilliant pinks and oranges filled the sky behind it and the usual busy streets had died down to a murmur for the evening. Her back ached in a way that begged for her to change her position, to stretch and alleviate the tension that had been building all afternoon, but she refused. She wasn't moving until option D had come to fruition. Things were looking bleak.

She'd reviewed her options about what to do with the plant since talking with Ino, analyzing each on carefully as any good ninja would do and she'd discovered only one to be acceptable to her. She'd debated on keeping the mysterious plant, letting the whole thing blow over with Kakashi and apologise to him on their next mission or chance meeting. But it really was such an ugly plant with its oddly disfigured shape and spiteful thorns and she didn't want to have to explain to Ino whenever she happened to stop by why it was still in her apartment. She'd thought of throwing it out, or burying it deep in the forest to conceal the evidence and relieve herself of the burden, but then she'd just feel guilty, especially since Ino had given it to her for free. She'd reluctantly thought of just giving the plant to Kakashi, facing him sooner rather than later, but she'd squashed that plan with fierce determination to avoid it at all costs. So she'd settled with option D; hope that the sun's rays would shine just right through the window, magnify and cause the plant to instantaneously combust solving all her problems.

Sakura's fingers strummed on her knees, her eyes squinting to study the plant carefully and look for any signs that combustion would begin at any moment. No change, in fact the plant seemed to be looking healthier Sakura noted with discontent. "Fine." She snapped as the last dying rays of light disappeared behind the mountain. "Don't be a good plant and combust." She grumbled while finally allowing herself to stretch. Some joints popped as she generously stretched her muscles, a new tension forming when she became still and observed the plant again.

_Well, might as well get this over with_. Sakura lamented and clutched the pot from the windowsill. She paused as she passed a mirror, fixing her hair before scowling. She was not concerned about her appearance for him. She closed her door quietly, the butterflies growing in her stomach as she slowly took each step down to his place. Really, all she wanted was for him to accept her apology and then everything could go back to normal, whatever normal meant for them now. She knew for certain it didn't involve any kind of feelings that she regretfully possessed. Sakura was startled when she arrived at his place quicker than anticipated and hesitated before knocking softly on the door, holding a small breath while she waited.

"Sakura." Kakashi greeted somewhat surprised.

"First I'd like to apologize. I overreacted that day and I'm sorry." She spoke while avoiding his gaze. "And second, here's a little housewarming gift for moving back into your apartment." She thrust the pot towards him while allowing herself a quick glance. Kakashi held a quizzical look as he accepted it.

"What is it?" He questioned, turning the plant to study it.

"It's some sort of desert plant and should be very difficult to kill." She informed him seriously and Kakashi chuckled. Hearing that eased some of the tension in her chest and she shifted slightly.

"Thank you." She waited, the awkward silence growing between them. He'd accepted her apology and appeared to have no hard feelings over what had happened. She'd accomplished what she came to do and could leave assured everything would be normal between them. Sakura shifted in her spot. Any moment now she was going to say 'see you around' and walk back to her apartment.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Umm, sure." She replied with a small smile and slipped through the space he'd created to let her enter, her heart quickening. She stopped in the middle of the living room, surveying the newly renovated apartment as Kakashi placed the housewarming gift on the windowsill.

"You're apartment is nicer than mine now." She commented, the smell of fresh paint assaulting her nose. The walls were a safe beige, neutral and boring.

"Did you pick the colour?"

"No." Sakura nodded in satisfaction. Everything was almost exactly like hers, except for newer and more relevant to this decade. Her hand grazed the material of the cream coloured couch.

"New furniture?"

"Yeah. The insurance company paid for it." Kakashi answered casually.

"Hmm, maybe I should set the sprinklers off in my room." She commented playfully.

"You're in definite need of a more comfortable couch." Kakashi retorted and she turned to smile at him. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest as he regarded her intently. Sakura's stomach squirmed under his attention; her smile fading as she stared at him and her feet demurely carried herself towards him while her pulse accelerated with each step.

"I can't tell if you're smiling or smirking." Sakura admitted, her fingers grasping the black material apprehensively. She waited for a moment, for any movement from Kakashi, but he remained still. Slowly she slipped the material down his face, her eyes exploring the emerging skin even though she'd seen his face so many times already.

"Smiling." She breathed, her lips upturning in a tender smile in response. Sakura released the material under his chin, her viridian eyes focusing on the subtle curves of his lips. She wanted to touch them and kiss them, to know how good they would feel against her own. She licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry and turned away from him.

"So everything's working ok? Nothing they missed?" She asked, walking back to the center of the living room. She needed to stop torturing herself.

"It's all in perfect order." Kakashi replied and Sakura looked around the apartment once more.

"Good, I'm glad." The silence made the air feel thick to Sakura. There was nothing left to say, yet she couldn't bring herself to leave. She felt comforted in his presence and longed for his company.

"It's…" She paused, the loneliness of her apartment grating on her mind. "It's quiet without you there." She conceded, her tone hushed and dejected.

"Are you admitting to missing me?" Kakashi teased and she sighed inaudibly her shoulders hunching slightly. That's right; everything was supposed to be _normal_ between them.

"I certainly do miss your cooking." She quipped and turned to give him a smirk. Kakashi's smile deepened as he observed her for a moment.

"Is that all?" He pressed and Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the subtle change of his tone.

"What else is there to miss?" She retorted and her breath faltered when his grin changed. It was feral and triumphant, as if she'd been ensnared in some tangle of web he'd set for her. He moved from the wall, each step deliberate with an intent that made her heart hammer.

"Hmm, I miss the way you shriek in the shower when the water turns cold and how you dart from the bathroom to your bedroom clutching your towel so protectively." Sakura's eyes opened wide as he continued his advance towards her, each step making her retreat further into the room.

"I miss the way you stand on your tiptoes occasionally while doing dishes, or how you tie your hair back when getting ready to do housework, and how you crinkle your nose when you hear something unpleasant. I miss how you look in the morning after getting up, the way you run your fingers through your hair when you're thinking deeply about something," Her back hit the living room wall with her palms pressed against it as she watched Kakashi close the distance between them. His grin deepened when Sakura tipped her head back to stare up at him. "and how you bite your bottom lip when I make you nervous." He finished in a husky tone. He gently grasped her jaw, his thumb tracing the curve of her bottom lip as he leaned into her. His lips teased hers, his gaze focused on her mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you Sakura." He breathed and Sakura felt her heart burst in excitement.

"If you had of done it sooner, it might of saved us from a few misunderstandings." She acknowledged breathily before surging towards him. Their lips clashed passionately; her arms wrapping tightly around Kakashi's neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth. His hand found the small of her back aggressively pulling her hips toward him and increasing the contact between their bodies as he thoroughly ravaged her mouth, a needy moan tearing from her throat. Sakura was lost against him, his intoxicating scent consuming her while the warmth and taste of his mouth made pleasure ripple through her body.

Kakashi broke the kiss, his teeth grasping her lower lip and Sakura arched her back in pleasure at the sharp bite. His lips dragged down her chin, kissing the line of her jaw before tipping her head and exposing her neck further to him. His tongue tasted her flesh leisurely while she panted heavily for air, mind clouded with the thrilling sensations. He nipped the crook of her neck, earning an additional moan before claiming her mouth in another lip bruising kiss.

The pace slowly shifted, the frenzied, passionate motions of their mouths replaced by gentle, tender kisses. His tongue soothed hers, his lips moving delicately and causing her to melt further into his body before parting. Kakashi resting his forehead against hers as they both allowed their breathing to return to normal.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He questioned, his breath ghosting across her face and causing her to smile.

"I'd love to." He planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips before drawing back slightly.

"Good."

Sakura sat comfortably back in her chair, her thumb tracing lazy circular motions against the cool wine glass as she stared at Kakashi. An uneasy tension gripped her chest, excitement tingling through every inch of her body while the buzz of alcohol made her feel a peculiar lightness and warmth. Or maybe that was because of him, Sakura couldn't tell anymore. Kakashi's lips upturned in a subtle, enticing grin and a wave of butterflies rippled through her.

"How was dinner?"

"It was very good thank you."

"Good." His tone was smooth and casual and with a nod he sat back in his chair, his gaze intent on her. Sakura refrained from biting her lip as his onyx eye raked slowly down her body, a flush emanating from her cheeks as she imagined what he was thinking while something twisted low inside of her. His gaze returned to hers, another alluring grin slipping onto his lips and her heart stuttered.

God, he was sexy and it took everything within her to not crawl across the table and take him right there. He was very good, Sakura acknowledged as her own defiant smile graced her lips, at making her want nothing more than to tear the clothes from his body, feel him pressed against her, inside her and let her experience the pleasure she had fantasized about for so long now. Seduction was certainly another technique the copy nin had mastered. But for all her desire to have Kakashi there was still a small part of her that needed answers.

"Why just a note?" She asked seemingly unconcerned while tearing her eyes away from his mouth. "Why didn't you wait until I got home to tell me?" She waited for his reply, a small breath trapped in her chest as she observed him carefully. His indiscernible expression made her anxious as he regarded her carefully, the silence growing before simply giving an aloof shrug of his shoulders. Sakura exhaled heavily while her eyebrow arched with irritation and she resisted the urge to press the matter further. It was obviously something he did not think was important. She finished the rest of her wine in a gulp and quickly gathered the plates from the table.

_He is such an aggravating man sometimes. Always so…so…so just Kakashi._ Sakura thought in a huff as she watched the sink fill with soapy water. She plunged her hands in, immediately yanking them out with a grimace before adjusting the taps and waiting a second. _He's always been distant from everyone, careful to keep his thoughts and emotions guarded. Did I think things would change between us? That what, I'm somebody special in his life now?_ Sakura's hand hovered over a plate as she repeated her last sentiment to herself. No, she wasn't. She recognized this for what it was; something purely physical, which was fine. She was allowed to have that sort of relationship, although Kakashi probably wasn't the wisest choice to do that type of thing with, but she wasn't going to deny herself now. She'd sleep with him, maybe a few times, but she knew it wasn't something that would last between them.

The scrape of a chair brought her mind back from her thoughts and she continued to scrub the plate distinctly aware of Kakashi's movements. He entered the small kitchen with the remaining dishes and nervousness at him being so close ate away at the edges of her irritation. She listened to him rattle through a cupboard; looking for some containers to place the leftovers in when a sudden vision of her mother's disapproving face entered her mind.

"I want a date." Sakura abruptly spoke and peeked over her shoulder as she placed a pan into the drain rack.

"A date?" Kakashi repeated mildly surprised and she smiled before turning back towards the sink.

"Yes, a date. You didn't think I'd be sleeping with you that easily did you?" She retorted deviously.

"All right. A date. Any requests?" Mirth was thick in his tone and it caused her to smile again.

"You're the one planning it." She informed him before grabbing the last dish to be washed.

"Ok. How about tomorrow at five?"

"That should be fine." Sakura concentrated on removing the stubborn food stains while ignoring the rush of butterflies overwhelming her stomach. Kakashi had stopped moving about the kitchen and her body flushed with the idea of his eyes on her.

"I don't suppose this is reparation for not saying goodbye?" Kakashi asked after a while.

"Not at all." She replied uninterested, her concentration solely on the dish and sighed when the stains would not come off. She flicked the excess water from her hands, turning to look for a towel and felt flustered with Kakashi walking towards her clutching one. She accepted it with a nod, her hands falling to her sides as he trapped her between his arms and leaned in towards her.

"And what is your reason behind it?" He asked teasingly with a smirk playing on his lips. Sakura's chest rose unevenly as he leaned in closer, the warmth of his body affecting her rationale. Her eyes flitted down to his mouth, licking her own lips before replying.

"My mother did not raise a tramp." She let herself press into his chest, a shiver slipping down her spine at the contact. "But for tonight." Sakura breathed, her lips vexing his as his fingers touched her cheek.

"You'll definitely want to let that soak." She said nonchalantly after ducking from his grasp and glanced behind her to see Kakashi stunned with his hand in mid air. She withheld a giggle and tossed the tea towel onto the table before putting on her shoes.

"So I'll see you at my place at five then?" Sakura reiterated as she paused at the door and glanced over her shoulder. Kakashi leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and a large grin on his face.

"Tomorrow at five." Sakura smiled and crossed the threshold before she could change her mind.

"Don't be late!"

* * *

They finally kiss!! And now we get to see what Kakashi has planned for a date ;) Thanks for reading.

Cance


	14. Brash Decisions

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 13

Brash Decisions

A steady hand carefully brushed the tips of delicate lashes, Sakura's mouth parted as she removed any clumps of black mascara before pumping the wand back into the tube and applying another quick coat. She stood back from the mirror, inspecting the outcome of what a little mascara and blush could do for a girl and nodded in satisfaction. She wanted to look good there was no denying that, but felt too self conscious to apply anything more. Kakashi had never seen her with makeup before and she didn't want to make herself look like she was trying too hard.

Sakura chewed her bottom lip as she studied the two small bottles of perfume perched inconspicuously on the flimsy metal shelf debating with herself. She'd always worn perfume on dates and this was technically supposed to be a date. She sparingly applied the light floral fragrance to her wrists, rubbing them together when a knock resonated through her apartment and Sakura glanced at her watch before cursing loudly.

Kakashi was early by his standards. It was quarter after and she was expecting at least another ten minutes before he arrived. She scampered to her bedroom and dug through the pile of clothes tossed on her bed from earlier, still unsure of what to wear. She wanted to look casual, but with a little bit of sex appeal and grabbed a pale blue skirt, one she imagined being pushed higher up her thighs with Kakashi between her legs and a summery blouse. Another sharp knock caused her to stagger as she struggled to slip the skirt on and she marched out of her bedroom, pulling the top over head.

Butterflies churned in her stomach and tickled her throat as she stood in front of the door, her fingers raking through her hair one last time and she adjusted her breasts to maximize her cleavage. She nearly sighed when it had no affect and with one last breath she opened the door.

"You're la…oh hi Mr. Saito." Sakura stuttered, the smile falling from her face as the landlord's dark beady eyes scrutinized her accusingly. His laboured breathing rattled in the silence between them and his thin, withered frame hunched increasingly more when he mopped the sweat from his brow.

"You're not Isamu." He croaked in confusion.

"No, he's just down the hall." She replied with disappointment. His face dimmed in understanding and with an apologetic wave he continued on. She listened to the tap of his cane fade down the hallway while peeking at the stairs and sighed before slowly closing the door.

"He's going to have a heart attack from climbing ahhh when did you get here?" Sakura finished in a screech, thoroughly startled at the sight of Kakashi sitting on her couch.

"I thought we agreed on five?" He answered lazily, his gaze never leaving the page.

"And you couldn't knock?" She shot back indignantly a fierce blush on her cheeks at the image of her running from the bathroom to her bedroom in her underwear.

"Habit." Kakashi shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Well you could've at least let me known you were here." She mumbled while standing awkwardly by her door. The tension in her chest returned at the sight of him and she swallowed hard to quell her anxiety.

"You were busy getting ready and besides," His gaze flickered to hers with a gleam of amusement. "now I don't have to wonder about what kind of underwear you're wearing." Heat radiated from Sakura's body, her neck and face flushing with embarrassment.

"They were rather nice. Did you happen to pick them out just for me?" Kakashi questioned with an innocent tone.

"No!"

"Pity." Sakura glared at him, resentful of his clear enjoyment at her discomfort. "Are you ready to go?" He asked with a snap of his book and Sakura nodded, inhaling deep calming breaths as she slipped on her shoes, willing the blush to leave her face. She turned to catch Kakashi's gaze lingering on her body and a thrill crackled down her spine as she felt satisfaction from his attention. Kakashi smiled under his mask, the racing of Sakura's heart increasing as he approached her.

"Something traditional for a date I suppose." He murmured while pulling out a single daisy from a vest pocket and handed it to her. Sakura beamed at the small flower, half of it crinkled from being stuffed in a pocket and softly traced one of the petals before smiling at Kakashi.

"Yes, but generally it's supposed to be a whole bouquet." Sakura teased and felt something squeeze her heart ever so gently from the way he grinned at her.

"Can't say I didn't try." He retorted and Sakura laughed.

"I'll give you some credit" She quickly filled a glass with water and placed the daisy in it before returning to his side.

"Well, shall we?" She followed Kakashi, uneasiness welling inside of her with each passing minute. She tried several times to think of something to say, something about work, or missions, or even the weather, anything to start a conversation between them instead of walking silently down the street together. She open and closed her mouth several times, furrowing her brow each time she couldn't bring herself to speak. Sakura wanted to bang her head in frustration; angry at her self for being so anxious around Kakashi. It was just a date after all.

She peeked at him discreetly and he was as calm as ever. Both hands were tucked in his pocket and a slight hunch in his back made him appear shorter than what he was. He lazily observed the passing shops and Sakura scowled slightly at his calm demeanour. He wasn't nervous so why couldn't she feel the same? A soft sigh escaped from her mouth as she resigned herself to watch the bustle of the busy street and ignore her anxiety.

"How's work going?"

"Huh? Oh umm." Startled by his sudden question, Sakura tore her attention from the spectacle of a heated fight between a young couple. "It's going good. Well, rather good. It's a little busy but that's nothing to complain about. Tsunade happened to let slip that the director of the hospital is retiring soon so someone should be getting a promotion. It's nice because everyone's on their best behaviour and I don't have to pick up the slack for the time being." She rambled rather self consciously and fidgeted with the slender gold chain around her wrist.

"Oh maybe we'll have something to celebrate soon." Sakura laughed dryly.

"I don't think I would be the one expecting to get a promotion."

"Why not?" Kakashi countered and Sakura arched her eyebrow.

"I'm way too young to be the director of the hospital. It just wouldn't….it would be irrational to appoint someone like me." She reasoned and Kakashi gave a little chuckle.

"Sakura, you should know better than that. Nothing is ever limited to someone by age. It's whether they possess the skills necessary to do the job properly and considering your talents as a medic and overly analytical mind you'd do well in that kind of position." Kakashi concluded matter of factually and Sakura faltered by his side.

"Oh umm thanks." She stammered shyly. Kakashi had never really complimented her before and it felt nice for him to recognize her talents. "Overly analytical, what do you mean by that?" She asked curiously after a moment.

"You think too much sometimes. Trying to analyze every possible outcome for even the simplest of situations." He informed her with a teasing tone and Sakura laughed.

"I certainly _do_ do that. A lot actually." She admitted with a snort. "But hey, it's better than being like Naruto and just rushing blindly into something and thinking about consequences later." Sakura countered with a defiant arch in her brow and watched the creases deepen around his exposed eye.

"That is certainly true." He replied with amusement and a small smile graced her lips as she traced the profile of his face. She felt content walking with him in silence, her anxiety hidden for the moment as her chest felt somehow light, yet a weight tugged at her heart. Her gaze came to rest on his silver, dishevelled hair, the colour intriguing her and she craved to touch it, to feel the slight course texture and weave it between her fingers. Sakura cleared her throat and her attention dropped to the dirt road in front of her.

"This is where we're getting our food." Kakashi spoke with a nod to a small restaurant before opening the door for her. Sakura was surprised to see the small place so busy, the chatter of the restaurant surprisingly loud and a long line of customers waiting to be seated. She felt Kakashi's warmth at her side as they shuffled further into the room, apprehension erupting within her. Fears of being discovered that she was on a date with him instead of some casual encounter made her scan the restaurant carefully, to look for any suspicious stares or shocked glances. Dark, violet hair caught her attention and immediately her palms started to sweat as she observed the orange jacket resting on a chair opposite from Hinata.

_Oh god…oh my god_. Sakura inwardly panicked, possible excuses rushing into her head for reasons why they couldn't and shouldn't eat here. Kakashi's hand touched the small of her back causing her spine to stiffen and look wildly around the restaurant for people gawking.

"Good thing I ordered take out. I'll be right back." His voice rumbled close to her ear and Sakura felt a gush of relief.

"Ok, I'll just go wait outside." She called over the noise and started heading for the exit. She glanced over her shoulder as she opened the door, thankful to see Naruto's seat still empty and started to sigh in relief.

"Ugh watch where….Sakura? What are you doing here?" Sakura's stomach dropped upon hearing Ino's voice and she kept her expression exceptionally neutral as she stepped from the restaurant.

"Oh, I was just thinking of grabbing something to eat."

"Alone?" Ino pressed skeptically while Sakura reviewed every possible escape tactic drilled into her head as a genin to relieve her from Ino's prodding questions. It wouldn't take her long to pry every single bit of information out of her.

"I didn't feel like cooking tonight. So who's this? I don't think we've ever met." Sakura remarked with a friendly smile at the man standing bashfully beside Ino.

"This is Naoki, my date. Why don't you go inside and get our table for us?" _Shit_. He gave a nod in Sakura's direction before disappearing into the restaurant.

"He seems nice." Sakura commented, hoping to deflect all attention away from herself.

"Yeah, maybe a little too nice. It's already been our fourth date and he hasn't even so much as tried to do anything to me. I guess you could say he's very shy and polite, which is sweet, but sometimes…sometimes you just want a man to throw you onto a bed and just ravish you." Ino stated bluntly, as she always had, and Sakura nodded in agreement, encouraging her to continue. "And it's not like I haven't tried to initiate things, but it just doesn't… happen. So now I have to decide if he's just really shy or not interested and doesn't know how to tell me." She finished with a sigh.

"Hmm, it sounds like you've got some things to work out. I think I'm going to try a different restaurant. This one's really busy."

"All right. Sakura," Ino paused, her gaze scrutinizing her for a moment. "You're not on a date are you?" Sakura felt the blood drain from her face, her expression threatening to reveal the distress she felt inside.

"No, why would you think that?" She managed with a steady voice.

"Because. You look rather nice for simply not wanting to cook at home. You haven't finally come to your senses and asked Kakashi out have you?" Sakura laughed, praying those years of training to deceive people would work on Ino; that she wouldn't see through her pathetic attempt to mislead her.

"Because if that was the case and you didn't tell me," A sly grin grew on her lips, taunting Sakura. "well, we all know how my mouth is." Ino insinuated and Sakura was very much regretting the fact she hadn't disappeared in a puff of smoke the moment she saw Ino. "The nurse's station is the best place for gossip after all." Ino finished with a calculating grin and Sakura inwardly cursed.

"Unfortunately for you and your gossiping tendencies, there's nothing to report." She blatantly lied and ignored the hint of a sour expression on Ino's face. She was not going to let Ino win this time. "Well, I'll leave you to your date. Good luck."

"Fine then, but when are you going to make a move?" She grumbled to Sakura's retreating back. "I mean it's not like we have all, oh. Hello Kakashi!" Sakura stopped in her tracks, the glee in Ino's tone making her blood run cold. "I don't suppose you're on a date with Sakura." She asked innocently and Sakura whirled around with wide eyes.

"I am." Ino's malicious grin widened in triumph.

"Wonderful." She exclaimed before turning on Sakura with a wicked gleam in her gaze.

"Sakura and I were just discussing an early lunch tomorrow. I think we agreed on eleven wasn't it?"

"Oh, umm yeah." Sakura replied rather weakly, her mind still in a daze.

"Perfect. See you at the usual place and enjoy your date." She disappeared with a wink, her delighted tone causing Sakura to worry.

Sakura numbly followed Kakashi onto a path in the forest, stunned at what had just happened. This was bad. Ino was someone to rarely keep secrets and this was something she did not want people to know. "Why does she have to take an interest in my life? Why can't she just leave me alone?" Sakura snapped bitterly, incensed at how easily Ino gained information about her life. "And why the hell did you just tell her?" She turned on Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Was she not supposed to know?"

"Yes. Of all people to tell….all of Konoha will know before we're even back home." She groaned in defeat, hoping tomorrow she could somehow make Ino stay quiet. "It's not like I go digging around her personal life. It would be nice if she could apply the same courtesy to me, but noooo. She always has to know what's going on, who's screwing who." She grumbled by Kakashi's side, more irritated than angry. "She's so damn good at swindling information; Tsunade should send her on permanent mission to an enemy's village. Then at least, I could have my private life." She continued to ramble peeved, knowing she didn't really mean any of it. She liked talking with Ino, but only when she kept the information to herself. "What?" Sakura asked after realizing Kakashi had stopped and looked around her to see they were off the path.

"We're going up." Kakashi informed her and pointed to a large tree beside them.

"What? Seriously. I'm in a skirt." Sakura almost pleaded and Kakashi chuckled.

"That's never stopped you before on a mission." He remarked before disappearing into the branches.

"Yeah, well this is supposed to be a date, not a mission." She protested under her breath while glancing at her surroundings. No one else was around, but she gathered the hem of her skirt tightly in her hand anyways and started climbing the scarred tree.

"It's beautiful." Sakura breathed after clambering onto a particularly thick branch where they could look out onto the village. She watched the commotion of the market before following Kakashi's lead and taking seat on the gnarled branch. The paper bag crinkled as Kakashi removed the take out boxes, handing Sakura a pair of chopsticks and a warm cardboard container; her mouth watering at the delicate blend of spices lacing through the air.

"I used to come here often when I was young." Kakashi disclosed after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah, for what? To get away from the routine of daily life?" She asked remembering her own safe haven from when she was younger and brought the container close to her chin ensuring none of the sauce dripped from the noodles and onto her shirt. It really was one of her nicest shirts. Kakashi nodded before continuing.

"It was suffocating to be here, especially after my father died." Sakura dropped the clump of noodles from her chopsticks, lowering the takeout box and saw a permanent regret and sadness etched into his eyes as he stared out onto the village. Something tightened in her chest.

"Did…did you ever think of leaving?" She asked quietly and Kakashi chuckled.

"No. It was the only thing I knew, the only thing that never changed." She couldn't tell if that was bitterness hidden in his tone and she watched him, feeling like there were so many questions to ask this man, but it wasn't her place. His past belonged to him and it wasn't fair to dredge up painful memories for the sake of curiosity.

"So is this where you read all your porn books?" She quipped to ease the growing tension and brought the container back to her chin. Kakashi laughed light heartedly and it made her smile.

"Yep. They were confiscated if I was caught-" He was interrupted by a startled shriek and Sakura jumped to her feet, dropping the empty container as she held her shirt covered with her dinner away from her body. She scraped the pile of steaming noodles from the material, withholding the string of curses at the collapse of the flimsy container.

"You're trying not to laugh right now aren't you?" Sakura asked dryly as she stood hunched to keep her shirt from touching her chest.

"I would never do such a thing." He replied amused and handed her a stack of napkins.

"We can leave." Kakashi offered after a moment of her scrubbing furiously at the large, sopping stain on her shirt.

"No no, it's all right." Sakura assured him. "We can leave when you're done eating." She removed the sauce as best she could with the paper napkins before taking her seat beside him again. Her nose crinkled at the feel of the cool and sticky cloth against her chest and she examined the chopsticks she'd managed to hold onto while wondering if the universe was plotting against her for some wrong she'd committed in a past life. Whatever it was, it must've been horrible.

Sakura smiled when Kakashi tipped his takeout box towards her, silently offering her some of his food and she timidly dipped her chopsticks into the container. It somehow felt intimate to her, sharing his food in a place where he would seek solitude from the rest of the world. The food disappeared rather quickly and she sat satisfied with just staring out onto the village, watching other people's lives unfold in front of her. A startled shiver slipped through her body when Kakashi brushed her hair over her shoulder and she froze. His thumb ran over her collarbone and up to her neck before retreating and she watched as he licked it.

"You had some sauce there." He explained with a mischievous glint and her body tingled from the simple touch.

"Ohh umm thanks." She stuttered.

"Ready to go?" Sakura's gaze returned to the village, the fading sun glinting off the tin roofs and the peaceful murmur dwindling in the streets. Everything was so much simpler up here.

"If it's all right with you," There were no titles attached to them, no preconceived notions about what was proper and what wasn't. He was just a man and she a woman, nothing else. She didn't want to let go of this moment just yet or of the feeling that was quietly swelling inside of her; threatening to consume and shatter her life as she knew it. "I'd like to stay for a little bit longer." Kakashi smiled, turning to watch the sunset with her.

"Ok."

***

Sakura couldn't look at Ino with the smug expression plastered on her face. She studied the menu irritated, ignoring the strumming of the blonde's fingers on the table across from her. She was never going to live this down.

"Fine, you were right." She bit out grudgingly and the already sizeable grin on Ino's face increased.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sakura shot her a scathing look at the sickly sweet tone and was ready to retort when they were interrupted by the waitress. They quickly ordered and Sakura waited for the onslaught of questioning.

"So how was the date?" Ino questioned while nonchalantly examining her fingernails but Sakura saw the excitement she was trying to conceal.

"It was good." She replied offhandedly with a shrug. Irritation prickled under Ino's expression and she withheld a small smile of satisfaction at being able to aggravate her.

"I know you're doing this just to annoy me and you're succeeding."

"Ok, ok the details." Sakura relented with a giddy feeling quickly overtaking any displeasure at being made to reveal what had happened on her date. "So he picked me up at my apartment and gave me a daisy." She revealed, a smile creeping onto her face at the memory. The flower still sat happily in a glass of water on her dresser.

"Your favourite." Sakura's smile broadened.

"And you obviously know we didn't sit down in a restaurant." Ino giggled at her mock contemptuous tone. "Instead we ate outside and of course I had to embarrass myself and ruin my favourite shirt because the stupid container fell apart on me. He was kind enough to not outright laugh at me. We talked." _A bit._ "And, oh god you're going to think this is corny. But we watched the sunset together." Sakura admitted sheepishly. Ino sat back in her chair, grinning as she shook her head.

"What?"

"You've got it bad. You should see yourself when you talk about him. But anyways continue on." Ino finished hurriedly before Sakura could argue.

"He walked me up to my apartment and kissed me."

"And then?" Ino prodded deviously.

"And then I said goodnight." Sakura sighed dejectedly and Ino's forehead creased.

"That's it?" She asked incredulously and Sakura nodded her head. "You didn't like…want to sleep with him?"

"Oh god yes." Sakura replied candidly. Ino had no idea how difficult it was for her to pull away from Kakashi, to tell him goodnight instead of inviting him in. How it was even harder for her to stay silent as Kakashi smiled; slipping the mask into place and murmuring goodnight before gently pressing his lips to hers.

"Then why didn't you?" The blonde demanded completely perplexed.

"Well, only one date and then sleeping with him. Isn't that kind of being a slut?" Sakura answered, the disproving comments and teachings of her mother ingrained deeply in her mind.

"Are…are you serious? Please do not tell me you have a set number of dates you have to go on before you sleep with someone!!" Ino exclaimed with exasperation.

"No." Sakura's voice was small as she replied, suddenly feeling very foolish for possibly an even more foolish rule.

"Oh for god's sakes Sakura. You've known the man for how long? _And_ not to mention you guys lived with each other for a month. It's not like you went out with some stranger and even then it's your personal life. What you choose to do with it should not be anyone else's concern." Ino retorted, emphasizing her last point forcefully and Sakura sat back in her chair stunned, Ino's logic washing over her. She was utterly and completely right. Again.

"I have to go." Sakura abruptly blurted and was standing from the table, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Wait, what? We just ordered?"

"I'll make it up to you another time." She called over her shoulder hurriedly and caught the glimpse of a smirk on Ino's face as she bolted from the restaurant. Her mind was racing, her body moving automatically in the direction of the apartment building. This was irrational and most certainly not thought out. Sakura Haruno did not act this way, but her pace quickened when the rickety building came into view. Never in her life had she desired someone the way she did Kakashi. It was a constant, nagging thought, reminding her of his intoxicating smell, smooth lips and how good his body felt against hers. She wanted to taste the saltiness of his flesh, feel him moan into her mouth and finally free herself from this carnal desire.

She was out of breath when she knocked on Kakashi's door, her hands trembling as excitement coursed through her body. Her fingers quickly combed through her hair before sharply knocking again. Tugging at her shirt to reveal some cleavage Sakura waited in the growing silence drawing in a few deep breaths. She tapped on the door again, biting her bottom lip as everything remained silent. He wasn't home. Disappointment made her gut drop and the excitement vanished as she turned for the stairs.

Grumbling angrily to herself she slowly made her way to the fifth floor. Ino was going to have a good laugh at this and the incident proved to Sakura that impulses were never a good thing. "Planning…I always have a well thought out plan and never make a fool out of." Sakura faltered when she saw Kakashi knocking at her door. Her heavy footsteps on the stairs alerted him to her presence and he turned, smiling at her. Sakura's pulse abruptly exploded into an erratic rhythm.

"Perfect timing." He remarked while walking towards her to meet her halfway in the hallway.

"I was just looking for you." Sakura admitted, her chest rising rapidly again. She couldn't help but imagine tangled sheets and sweat slicked bodies pressing desperately against each other. She wet her lips before biting the bottom one as her eyes hungrily roamed over him, already knowing the places she wanted to trace with her tongue.

"Oh, what for?" Kakashi questioned and stopped closer to her than usual.

"Umm…I…" She couldn't think clearly, the pressure her skin felt from his close proximity distracted her while the heat emanating from his body excited her further. "I just…" Sakura stuttered, her brain apparently done for the day. Another drawback to not having a well thought out plan in place, how exactly was she supposed to tell him she wanted him now? "I just thought, umm we could…" A blush tinged her cheeks, the provocative images growing in intensity as a tingle rippled through her body. "I want….we should…"Sakura couldn't take it any longer, her hands grabbing the edge of his vest and pulling him towards her as she kissed his cloth lips with a force and passion that even surprised her.

She found herself pinned against the wall, hands secured above her as Kakashi's naked lips moved against hers. The kiss was rough and hurried; full of the lust and desires they felt for each other and would finally be able to enjoy. His tongue elicited needy moans from her while his thigh slipped between her legs and she arched her back, pressing herself further into his enticing heat. Kakashi dominated the kiss, quickly working her body into a frenzy and she felt a pulse of pleasure slip through her.

A meek cough in the hallway made them stop, Sakura panting heavily as she saw her stunned neighbour rather embarrassed to happen upon them. Kakashi released her and she flushed even deeper as she grasped his hand; leading him to her apartment.

"Excuse us." She mumbled awkwardly as they passed. They stumbled through the door, desperate mouths finding each other before the latch could even click closed.

***

Ravens squawked noisily at each other in the street, picking and scattering a garbage bag that had been left on the curb and Sakura groaned at the incessant noise. Her limbs were heavy from sleep and sore from the strenuous activities of last night and that was enough incentive to not get up and close the window. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been fucked so thoroughly or if she'd ever had a night like that one. She was exhausted, but she would have to get up at one point and get ready for work. She sighed heavily. Considering she didn't have to be there till 1 and her alarm hadn't gone off, 5 more minutes couldn't hurt she reasoned and began to roll onto her other side. The back of her hand smacked warm flesh and she bolted upright.

"Ahh you're still here!" Sakura exclaimed startled and her heart raced as she protectively covered herself with the sheet.

"Was I supposed to have left?" Kakashi inquired with his back resting against the headboard, his gaze flitting up from his book for a moment.

"Yes. No. I mean," She paused, drawing in a deep breath. " umm it's just a nice surprise." She finished lamely. _A nice surprise?_ She repeated appalled to herself.

"I see." He turned the page to his novel, her gaze taking in his mussed hair while he paid her no attention. She followed the contours of his face, the line of his neck down to his chest and further down his stomach, blushing at the knowledge of what she'd done to that delicious body. Her scramble to cover herself with the sheet had inadvertently pulled it quite low on his body exposing the silver trail of hair and she swallowed hard, curling her toes at the memories of mixed pleasures and the tingle fluttering through her.

"You know, I think there are nicer surprises to wake up to. Don't you think so?" Kakashi questioned, a smirk growing on his lips as her gaze remained diverted to a specific body part.

"Huh…oh" Sakura stuttered when she realized Kakashi had been talking to her. "Umm…" She had no idea what he'd said and struggled to think of an intelligent reply. Maybe it was about breakfast or being able to use the shower or… Her thoughts abruptly ended when Kakashi was leaning towards her, a feral grin on his lips and causing something to throb within. She instinctually shrunk back from him.

"I was just saying there are probably nicer things to wake up to." He repeated and Sakura arched an eyebrow, her pulse impossibly loud in her ears.

"Oh?" He hooked an arm under her knees, giving a jerk so that she was laying flat on her back and came to rest by her side on his elbow.

"Care to test that out?" She remained speechless as Kakashi gripped the sheet, slowly pulling it from her grasp. He carefully watched it caress her skin as it slid down her body, revealing her aching breasts and firm stomach and released it when it came to rest on her jutting hipbone. His fingers ran along its edge, Sakura's muscles trembling from the light touch and she turned her head away from him, biting her lip in anticipation.

His lips brushed her shoulder, teeth dragging across her skin as his fingers grazed her side, brushing the swell of her breast and she inhaled sharply while squeezing her thighs to relieve the throbbing he'd elicited. His hand continued up her body, grasping her wrist and placing it above her head while interlacing his fingers with hers and kissing her neck. She gasped when his tongue traced the shell of her ear, her eyes opening and focusing on the alarm clock on her night stand. The numbers 12:35 glared in her face. _Fuck_.

"I'm going to be late." She cried with panic and jumped from the bed, wrenching the sheet with her. She wrapped it around herself, fumbling through her drawers and pulling out clean clothes. "Why the hell didn't my alarm go off?" She yelled furiously at herself before clenching her fists angrily. _It didn't go off because I forgot to turn the damned thing on!_

"Ughh I'm sorry Kakashi." Sakura stuttered and turned to finish explaining, but faltered. He laid on his back, one arm tucked beneath his head with apparently no qualms about exposing himself completely and his half aroused state, which, to be honest, why should he after last night? "Umm I…" _Concentrate Sakura_. "I have to do a presentation so I have to go." She finally managed, ignoring the shiver of her own arousal.

"Ok. So I'll see you tonight then?" Sakura paused at the threshold of her bedroom door.

"Tonight?" She repeated in surprise.

"Yeah. I thought we could have dinner again if you weren't busy." He replied nonchalantly and something warm fluttered in her chest.

"Umm" She smiled at him, enthralled by the way the sunlight cut across his body and committed the scene to her memory, a glimmer of hidden emotions clawing their way to the surface. Sakura shook herself, the feelings gone as she gave him one last glance. "Ok." She confirmed and disappeared to the bathroom, pleased to have another night with him.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Cance


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 14

Secrets Revealed

Tsunade paused, her brow knitting with irritation while every face turned to investigate the disruption. "Thank you for taking the time to join us." Tsunade remarked sharply and Ino's large, unsettling grin caught Sakura's attention among the mildly surprised expressions. Sakura flushed and reflexively gave a curt bow.

"Sorry." She mumbled and kept her attention on the floor as she hurried to the empty seat beside Ino. She ignored the blonde and her smug demeanour, silently pulling a folder from her bag as Tsunade's voice faded into the background.

"Busy night?" Ino whispered and Sakura stumbled as she flipped to the appropriate page, her cheeks burning. "Or should I say busy morning?" Ino continued slyly and Sakura glanced at her with a threatening gaze only causing Ino to snigger silently. Sakura inhaled deeply before flitting over the bored expressions of the other hospital staff present.

"So, when are you going to tell her?" Ino questioned discreetly and Sakura stiffened marginally.

"I'm not." She breathed through gritted teeth while briefly scanning the page in front of her.

"Is that really wise?" A young woman cleared her throat beside Ino while fidgeting nervously with some loose papers.

"There's no need to tell her." Sakura whispered firmly. "It'll be over before there's a need-"

"Is there something you'd like to say Sakura?" Tsunade interrupted, her arms crossed impatiently over her chest while a vein throbbed at her temple and Sakura paled.

"No. My apologies." She replied in a hushed tone while a scorching warmth emanated from her body as everyone stared at her incredulously. Tsunade arched an eyebrow as she scrutinized Sakura.

"Very well." Tsunade dismissed, continuing on with the drone of her speech.

***

A light sheen of sweat clung to Sakura's skin, her chest trembling unevenly as she enjoyed the last tendrils of pleasure fading from her body. She listened to Kakashi's heavy breaths gradually returning to normal and a chill took hold of her naked flesh. She refrained from the pulling the sheet over her or moving towards the enticing heat of Kakashi's body and instead slipped silently from his bed.

She squinted into the darkness, the narrow beams of moonlight from the slit in the curtain giving little help as she searched for her clothes haphazardly strewn about the room. Her skin prickled as she slipped on her underwear, aware that he was probably watching her and she kept her back turned as she fumbled with her shirt.

"You don't have to leave." Kakashi murmured over the soft rustle of fabric.

_You're not exactly asking me to stay either_

She fastened the button on her pants and grabbed the white cotton bra dangling from his dresser. "I'll see you later." She left his room without a glance in his direction, ignoring the tightness in her chest she always felt when leaving him. _It's better this way._ She reminded herself as she climbed the stairs hurriedly to her apartment and away from any lurking emotions that would only confuse their situation further.

***

"Something's different." Naruto's voice rang out suspiciously and broke the comfortable silence between the members of team seven.

"What is?" Sakura questioned casually while wiping a tendril of hair slick with sweat from her forehead before looking up.

"You mean me?" She blurted in surprise as Naruto continued to scrutinize her from across the grassy clearing.

"Yeah, you just seem…I dunno different for some reason." He repeated puzzled while scratching the back of his head. Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"I have to agree with Naruto." Sasuke chimed in as he wiped dirt from a kunai and Sakura scoffed.

"And what is so exactly _different_?" Sasuke paused the cleaning of his weapons, his attention turning towards her and Sakura stood uneasily as both boys surveyed her intently. She fidgeted impatiently as the silence stretched on, agitation growing within her as they remained quiet.

"It's hard to explain." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Try." Sakura demanded in annoyance and Naruto sighed gruffly.

"You just seem….happier or something."

"Happier or something? That's all you can come up with?" Sakura asked incredulously at his pathetic explanation.

"I told you it was hard to explain." Naruto retorted indignantly and Sakura rolled her eyes before returning to polishing her training weapons.

"Kakashi what do you think?" Her hands faltered as she wiped the blade of a small knife and she kept her gaze downwards as she tried to keep her actions casual.

"Hm?"

"Can't you get your head out of that porn book and listen to what's going on around you?" Naruto grumbled at being ignored.

"I only listen when something of interest might be said and when you're around, that hardly ever happens." Kakashi replied smoothly and Naruto narrowed his cerulean eyes. "Besides, there's nothing different about Sakura." He concluded as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Why do you fall for it every time?" Sasuke sniggered and Naruto turned on him while Sakura went back to polishing her kunai, ignoring the small argument between them. She listened to Kakashi's soft footfalls approaching her, but didn't dare look up, scared something in her expression might give them away.

"So I'll see you later?" Kakashi asked discreetly as he continued to walk and Sakura nodded marginally as he passed by her side. She could already feel his fingertips on her skin, his warm breath on her neck and she shivered in anticipation.

"Sakura…Sakura!" Naruto looked at her in disbelief as she shook herself from the illicit images. "There is something different." He reiterated with more conviction. "Well, it can't be a man. Maybe a promotion at work?" He questioned.

"Wha-"

"Nah, it's too soon for a promotion." Naruto interrupted her, missing the increasing look of displeasure on her features. "Maybe you mastered a new jutsu, or solved some medical mystery, or created a new-"

"No Naruto, nothing has changed." Sakura cut in harshly and Naruto raised his hands in apology. She glared at him and he quickly went back to cleaning his weapons from the training session.

"And why couldn't it be a man?" Sakura bit out, his words irritating her. Naruto snorted.

"Because you basically live in the hospital. When would you have time to find a man?" Naruto supplied factually.

"I do not."

"You do. And if you're not at the hospital then you're training with us and the only time you ever go out is when you're with us." Sasuke added for support and Sakura stood motionless, scanning her mind for an example to refute their claims.

"But it's not like I've never had boyfriends." She finally snapped after a long silence, irritated that she couldn't think of a time that didn't involve a member of team seven.

"True." Naruto conceded before a wicked grin graced his lips. "But name one relationship that's lasted more than a year."

"Fuck you." Sakura responded curtly, knowing this was an argument she could not win. Sasuke snorted while Naruto chortled at Sakura's bitter demeanour. "Just because a relationship hasn't lasted a year doesn't make it any less meaningful." Sakura countered as she scowled at the boys.

"No, it just means you were wasting each others time." Sasuke snickered and her jaw clenched before she grabbed her bag and started walking away.

"Oh Sakura come on. We're just being honest." Naruto called out with a fit of laughter still in his voice.

"And just for the record, if I wasn't such a good medic you two would probably be dead already!" Sakura hollered over her shoulder while her fists balled angrily at her sides.

"Very true, but you'd better worry about finding somebody. These are the best years of your life and when you get all fat and wrinkly, nobody's going to want you then." Naruto returned and the boys roared with laughter while Sakura halted. She turned, slamming her fist into the ground and watched it split and crumble; Naruto and Sasuke disappearing. She drew in a few deep breaths before standing and wiping the dirt from her hands.

"Assholes."

***

The rays of light warmed Sakura's back, her fingers skimming the smooth edge of the oak desk as a large, goofy grin encompassed her features. She sighed contentedly, imagining the bare desk cluttered with stacks of important papers and trivial things like paperclips, abandoned coffee mugs and maybe something personal; a picture perhaps. She strummed the top of the desk, closing her eyes while mentally breezing through all the pictures she owned; trying to decide which one would look the best.

"You look good behind there." A voice rumbled from beside the door and Sakura flinched from the sudden intrusion.

"Kakashi, hi." A blush tinged her cheeks at being disrupted while secretly trying to decide on which picture captured Kakashi best.

"Congratulations on your promotion." He remarked casually and Sakura beamed.

"Thank you. It's not director, but it's still a step up." She admitted gleefully and watched the laugh lines deepen around his exposed eye. He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed with his gaze intent on her and butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Her attention unwillingly travelled down his mask to where his mouth was and she remembered the subtle curves of his lips, how they felt against her own and imagined them ghosting across her neck and down her body. Sakura wetted her lips before dragging her teeth over her bottom one while her pulse quickened and her body warmed. Her gaze flickered back to his and she fidgeted in her seat before abruptly standing.

"It's been a whole day, but I still can't get over it." She revealed brightly with another large grin as she walked to the front of her desk and leaned casually against it. Her hands fidgeted at her sides before she finally decided to loosely cross her arms. Kakashi's gaze dipped down her body, tracing each curve leisurely and Sakura's stomach squirmed in the most dangerous of ways. He smiled when his gaze met hers again.

"I brought you something."

"Oh?" She replied in surprise, her heart faltering when he closed the door behind him. His long strides crossed the short distance quickly and she watched as he gripped something in his vest pocket.

"A rock? You got me a rock?" Sakura stated incredulously after staring at the jagged surface of the round stone in her hand.

"A paperweight." Kakashi corrected and Sakura smiled widely.

"I see. And did you search long and hard for this deciding it to be the perfect _paperweight_, or was it the first one you saw outside the hospital?" Sakura questioned with a teasing tone, something throbbing low inside her from Kakashi's close proximity and the carnal gleam in his gaze. He slipped his thigh between hers, his masked lips trailing along her neck and she closed her eyes, warmth pooling low in her body.

"Hmm, more importantly, how many times have you thought of us fucking on this desk?" He murmured against her skin and Sakura gasped.

"Kakashi, we ca…can't" She stuttered as he increased the pressure between her thighs, certainly not admitting to the number of scenarios already well played out in her head involving this desk. The rock clattered to the floor as Sakura tried to think of reasons why this should not be happening right now. "Some someone…could-"

"It's the end of the day." Kakashi mumbled as he nimbly undid the top buttons of her shirt exposing more of her skin. That was good enough for her; Sakura concluded as she fisted his silver hair and pulled down the mask before fiercely clashing her mouth to his. Their teeth clanked together from the force and her tongue earnestly moved over his.

Kakashi's hands greedily slipped down her body making her tremble under their path before roughly pushing her skirt higher up her thighs. Sakura pulled away from the kiss while settling further back onto the desk and Kakashi spread her legs, nestling his waist between them before his lips found her neck again. She tipped her head back, moaning as his tongue traced the line of her hammering pulse and he continued to undo the buttons of her blouse, the backs of his fingers grazing her heated skin.

"God Kakashi." She breathed as the blouse fell from her shoulders, the cool air rushing over her bare skin. A shiver crackled through her as he kissed his way further down her chest and exposed her breast by pulling down the dainty, white bra strap. Sakura fumbled with his belt buckle, the tinkling of metal dull against the sound of her roaring pulse and clouded mind.

This was wrong. Incomprehensible. Morally unsound. Sakura tried to tell herself and she never would have even imagined the possibility of something like this happening a month ago. And yet her she was, letting herself lay down on top of her desk with her body begging for more as she wrapped her arms around him; desperately needing Kakashi to ease the ache between her thighs. _Hatake Kakashi is turning me into a pervert_. She concluded soundly, the only logic that could explain this behaviour.

Sakura gasped when he took the aching tip of her breast into his mouth while light, flitting touches tortuously teased the other nipple still covered with the bra. "Nnngh, K..Kakashi…pp…please." She begged, biting her lip to stop a moan from escaping. Kakashi smirked against her, his teeth grasping her nipple roughly before pulling away and the air felt icy against the wet skin.

"Please what?" He questioned with a casual tone, but his gaze divulged his lascivious thoughts. Sakura looked away from him, her cheeks tinged with pink as she closed her eyes and remained silent. His soft, warm breaths tickled her neck as he drew himself up to her face and his tongue traced the shell of her ear making Sakura bite her lip again.

"Tell me." He whispered and her grip tightened on his vest as he nibbled on her lobe. He planted light kisses along her jaw while turning her face towards his. "Tell me Sakura." He repeated softly in a reassuring tone, his gaze gentle as his lips teased hers. Sakura's brow furrowed, her stomach writhing with anxiety as she closed her eyes.

"I…" She faltered and inhaled deeply.

The shattering of glass made Sakura's eyes widen and she peered over Kakashi's shoulder, her stomach plummeting.

"Ts Tsunade." Sakura stammered in horror and immediately sat up while pulling the blouse over her shoulders; clutching it closed. Kakashi remained in his spot, concealing her from view as she stumbled with the buttons. She peeked over his shoulder again, Tsunade's features schooled into a hard expression as she stood in a puddle of clear liquid.

"You two, in my office now!" The woman barked before turning sharply and disappeared from view, her heels clicking angrily on the stone floors. Sakura kept her gaze averted as they readjusted their clothes silently, her body quivering as excuses raced through her mind; all insufficient to avoid bodily harm and severe punishment.

"Ready?" Kakashi murmured and Sakura simply nodded with her throat painfully tight. She followed Kakashi out of the office, the broken shards drawing her attention and a piece with a partial label caught her attention. She knew that brand; the finest sake money could buy. Her throat tightened impossibly further.

Sakura's trembling increased as they neared the office, all survival instincts screaming for her to flee and find some hole to crawl into for safety. She glanced at Kakashi, his demeanour indifferent and she wanted to yell at him to at least show some fear. He'd never seen Tsunade the way she had. Sakura wiped her palms on her skirt as a cold sweat consumed her when memories of past training sessions surfaced. A flash of sunlight from an open window caused her to squint and Sakura wondered how long of a head start she could get before being classified as a missing nin. But she stayed by Kakashi and silently walked to their impending doom.

"It'll be fine." Kakashi breathed before briefly knocking on the door and entering Tsunade's office with Sakura reluctantly following behind. She glanced at Tsunade; her mouth was drawn into a tight line while her eyes narrowed with silent fury. Sakura's attention snapped to the floor, her body suddenly burning and her face flushing deeply as she waited for the yelling to begin.

Tsunade remained silent; the air heavy around them and Sakura refrained from fidgeting to release the tension swelling inside her. "Would you like to explain to me what is going on?" She finally questioned, her tone masked with calmness and Sakura stopped breathing.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Kakashi replied nonchalantly and Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "We were about to have sex." A strangled noise escaped from Sakura's throat and she stared at Kakashi in shock.

"Indeed." Tsunade's icy tone retorted. "And when were you planning on telling me?"

"As soon as Sakura was done-"

"Today." Sakura cut off harshly and trepidly looked at Tsunade. Her eyes narrowed a fraction and Sakura unconsciously leaned back.

"How long has this been going on for?" She asked deathly quiet, her voice almost a hiss.

"Umm, three and a half of weeks approximately." Sakura answered short of a whisper.

"I see." A vein started throbbing at the side of Tsunade's temple. "You know the regulations. Any sort of relationship between team members is strictly prohibited, yet why did it take you so long to request a change?" She inquired and her tone was infusing with anger.

"I, umm…" _thought this would be over by now_ "forgot." Sakura supplied feebly and dropped her gaze to the floor when Tsunade's knuckles turned white as she clenched her fists.

"You forgot." Tsunade reiterated cynically and Sakura gave a small nod in confirmation. "And you? As captain what is your excuse?" Tsunade spat and Sakura glanced at Kakashi from the corner of her eye, her pulse quickening.

"I was busy." Kakashi replied and Sakura dropped her gaze back to the floor, something nagging at her heart.

"Of course." Tsunade returned acridly and the room remained silent for a moment.

"Fine, who will be reassigned?" She continued and her voice concealed her anger again as Sakura looked up in surprise. She'd never considered the fact that it might come to this possibility and was stunned at the realization she might not be apart of team seven any longer. If she considered it logically, it'd probably be for the best if she left the team and devoted all of her time to the hospital, but the idea of not going on missions with them made her chest ache. But what choice did she have?

"I'll go." Kakashi spoke and brought Sakura back from the ongoing debate within her. "They're a team that works well together and has proven time and again to be an asset to Konoha." Tsunade nodded, concluding the matter.

"Sakura, there's a lock on your door. Use it next time. You are dismissed." Tsunade finished and Sakura stood motionless before abruptly bowing and turning for the door, unbelieving they were walking out of this unscathed.

"Not you Kakashi." Tsunade's voice called sharply and Sakura whirled around in shock.

"But-"

"Leave Sakura." Tsunade snapped and Sakura nodded walking towards the exit. She gave Kakashi a furtive glance before quickly closing the door, her stomach in a tangled knot.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsunade thundered, her tone resonating with the full extent of her anger and Kakashi noted her coolly.

"In regards to what?"

"Do not forget who you are addressing. I will not tolerate that bullshit from you." She snapped acidly, her composure quickly deteriorating.

"Why her? Out of all of the women…_in the world_, why would you sleep with your student?"

"Ex-student." Tsunade slammed her fist onto the desk; cracks radiating from the impact and into the dark wood.

"God damn it Kakashi, do you know what you've done?"

"I am very well aware of the implications this type of relationship has." Kakashi replied with a monotonous tone.

"And yet, you continued on with it." Tsunade spat bitterly and Kakashi stiffened, his expression altering for a brief second before becoming completely neutral again.

"I'm prepared for any consequences that may come as a result of this. I will accept full responsibility." He acknowledged passively.

"It's not only you that may be in danger."

"I said, I'll handle it." His voice was rough as he spoke and Tsunade studied Kakashi carefully, her eyes revealing a deep animosity.

"And what about her? How will you handle her once you're done with her?" Tsunade's voice was unusually quiet and Kakashi stared at her indifferently for a moment before answering.

"We are both consenting adults. Sakura knew what she was entering into." Tsunade's jaw clenched at his words and she inhaled sharply. She stared at him for a few moments, gauging his expression before picking up her brush and pulling out a fresh sheet of paper.

"Fine. Do as you like."

***

Glasses clinked merrily while voices rambunctiously rang out in a cheer and Sakura turned to watch the barely legal boys down their drinks in one swift gulp. They were plastered with dirt and one of them dripped blood onto the floor from a rag soaked through on his arm. Probably celebrating the completion of their first serious mission Sakura mused with a small smile; the image of her first ANBU mission with team seven floating into her mind. Sakura drew in a long shaky breath and snapped her attention back towards the oversized wooden doors expecting them to walk in any moment.

"Here." A glass set down heavily in front of her while Kakashi sat down beside her. She seized the glass, ignoring the burn of her throat as she drained the clear liquid and panted for air when she placed it back onto the table. Kakashi stared at her with curiosity.

"Nervous?"

"No…..yes." Sakura admitted quietly and Kakashi chuckled.

"Did you want another one?" Sakura nodded and he slid his untouched glass towards her as he stood from the table. She watched his retreating back before her eyes dipped down to his ass for a moment before taking another long drink. She hoped that consuming copious amounts of alcohol would give her just the edge she needed for tonight. It seemed to be working as she felt a warm tingling sensation spread into her limbs and a sense of relaxation consume her.

The bell clanged above the door and she jumped from the noise, frantically glancing to see who had entered and exhaled a tense breath when a group of older jounin began filing into the pub. She turned back to her drink, muttering about them being late before finishing it off and setting it beside the other empty glass.

"Ah, perfect timing." She commented as Kakashi placed a full drink in front of her and hastily took a long sip from it.

"I see you've already started without me." Sakura choked on her drink and twisted to see Naruto with a large grin on his face.

"Na..Naruto when did you get here?" She stuttered while wiping her bottom lip with the back of her hand.

"Just now. I went to say hi to a few people first." He replied while pulling a chair out for Hinata who gratefully accepted it. "And Kakashi, you're on time. What the hell is with that?"

"I came with Sakura." Kakashi replied casually and Sakura stiffened.

"Oh, decided you weren't going to wait for him to show up?" Naruto joked as he dropped into his chair and Sakura laughed shrilly.

"Well you know me, always impatient." She responded enthusiastically while scooting her seat away from Kakashi immediately followed by her taking another long gulp from her glass.

"Yeah, I know-" The tinkle of the bell sounded again and Sakura tore her attention to the door, Naruto's voice fading into the background as she watched Chouji enter. She clutched her seat, biting her bottom lip while hoping he was the only one. _Fuck_.

Sakura's heart plummeted in her chest as she watched Ino dragging Sai into the pub with her; deciding this was a horrible place to meet.

"Look who I found wandering outside." Sakura opened her eyes after downing the drink to see Ino with her arm hooked around Sai's while Chouji and Shikamaru stood beside her.

"Well he was invited. And what are you doing here?" Sakura demanded sullenly and Ino smiled.

"Chouji lost a bet. Why don't we pull up some chairs and-"

"Sorry, but there's something that we need to discuss here. Alone." Sakura cut her off and intrigue flashed on Ino's expression while Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Sounds interesting. Why don't you guys grab a table, I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Ino!"

"It's just for a bit Sakura so hush." Ino dismissed as she released Sai's arm and grabbed the empty seat beside her.

Sakura sat back in a sulk, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as the conversation flowed around her. She ignored Ino when she tried to talk to her and Ino just smiled with an irritating smirk as if she knew what the purpose of this evening was. The bell clanged again, a cool breeze blowing into the room and Sakura didn't even bother to look up, just waited to hear Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke, glad you could finally make it." Naruto's boisterous voice called out over the rumble of the pub. A chair scraped across the floor as he pulled it to the empty spot beside Naruto and Sakura raked her fingers nervously through her hair.

"I thought I'd have a little time before Kakashi showed up, but I see that's not the case." Sasuke's calculated response rang out over the chatter. Sakura inhaled slowly, her heart pounding in her chest as she glanced at Kakashi who gave her a subtle, reassuring nod. Sakura furrowed her brow before shaking herself and clearing her throat.

"Right, I have something to tell you all." She interrupted Naruto and watched as everyone's attention was directed towards her. Heat flashed over her entire body while her upper half felt impossibly light, almost like it was trying to detach itself and float away on her. Sakura clutched the table for support while conceding that drinking all that alcohol hadn't been such a good idea.

"Except for you, you don't need to be here." She shot in Ino's direction who only smiled in response. She drew in another long breath, butterflies jostling around in her stomach and decided to look at the table instead of the probing gazes of the people around her.

"Tsunade is assigning our team a new captain."

"What?! She can't do that! After everything we've been through." Naruto fumed as he stood up in outrage causing the other patrons of the pub to stare at them. Sakura gathered her strength and reached across the table, yanking Naruto back down to his seat.

"Will you shut up!" She hissed as she quickly scanned the pub and watched the people go back to their conversations.

"It's unfair. I'm going to talk to that old hag-"

"Naruto." Sakura interrupted harshly, his sudden outburst bringing a sense of vigour to her. "The reason why is well…" She paused, aware of the intense heat radiating from her cheeks and the tips of her ears. "Well it's because Kakashi…because me and Kakashi" _are fucking each other_ "…well…we're ummm…."

"We're dating." Kakashi calmly finished for her and Sakura looked up in surprise. Naruto glanced between Sakura and Kakashi, his mouth ajar before sitting back in his chair uncharacteristically silent while Sasuke stoically raised an eyebrow.

"Umm congratulations." Hinata spoke; her voice was quiet and apprehensive while a deep blush stained her pale cheeks.

"So you are having a sexual relationship with Kakashi." Sai questioned in his innocent tone and Sakura contained a reflexive flinch.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly put it like that, but yes." Sakura mumbled, knowing exactly that was the only thing going on between them. She slumped back in her chair, exhaling a heavy breath and ignored the rather devious grin on Ino's face.

"I think I'll go get us some drinks." Kakashi remarked in the awkward silence and quickly disappeared from the table.

"So you finally told Tsunade." Ino giggled while nudging Sakura's side with her elbow.

"Wait, how long has this been going on for?" Sasuke questioned and Sakura scowled at Ino.

"Just for a couple of weeks."

"After he moved out?" Sasuke pressed sceptically.

"Yes _after_ he moved out." Sasuke continue to stare at her in disbelief and Sakura scoffed. "Anyways, Sai it may be possible that you could rejoin the team again and look, I don't know how long this…this thing is going to last for so I'd appreciate it if you didn't spread this around." Sakura emphasized her last statement while glaring at Ino.

"Of course Sakura." Hinata assured her while everyone else remained silent. Sakura gave Naruto a cautious glance and saw deep creases set on his forehead while his arms crossed over his chest and he continued to stare at her. She averted her gaze, a knot forming in her stomach. Naruto hadn't said a single word, nothing. He never did that. They remained silent as Kakashi placed a drink in front of everybody and Sakura felt like curling up under the table so she wouldn't have Naruto staring at her anymore.

"This is too weird." Naruto suddenly blurted. "I can't believe you're….you're…." He stammered while looking wildly from Sakura to Kakashi before performing a crude hand motion.

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped, another blush dusting her cheeks.

"Really, I think it's hot!" Ino exclaimed with excitement. "Oh, could you just imagine it. Being with an older man, an _experienced_ man who would know-"

"Gah, don't say another word!" Naruto shrieked covering his ears with his hands. "I don't want to imagine it."

"Please, you've probably played it over in your head at least five hundred times since she's told you." Ino retorted with a snicker.

"Ewww why would I want to think about that? It's just…ugh."

"Jiraiya must've written a few porn books about this kind of thing. It's perfect really. It has the whole forbidden desire aspect, being with your sensei and carrying out a very _sexual_ relationship with him."

"God damn it Ino, I swear to god-"

"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked under Naruto's hollering and Sakura ardently nodded.

"We're leaving." Sakura announced while grabbing Kakashi's wrist and Naruto faltered in his threats to Ino.

"The both of you?" His tone had a disgusted undertone to it and Sakura narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Yes. I'm going to go do some very nasty things to Kakashi!" She retorted and was satisfied to see Naruto's shocked expression before pulling Kakashi out of the pub with her. She released Kakashi's wrist after a few hurried steps down the sidewalk and out of the bright glow of the street light, touching her warm cheek in distress as she stalled.

"Oh my god." She breathed and leaned her back against the cold bricks of the building. "I can't believe I said that." She groaned and her whole body flushing as she replayed the moment in her head. _Damn alcohol_.

"But that went….um well."

"Hmm, but more importantly." Kakashi tipped her chin up gently and pressed his lips to hers. Her body pressed itself into him automatically and she was unsatisfied with the feeling of the thin material between their mouths, but Kakashi grasped her wrists, holding them at her sides so she couldn't pull down the mask. He was teasing her.

He kissed her jaw lightly before his mouth brushed against her ear and his breath sent a shiver down her spine. "What sort of nasty things are we talking about here?" Sakura smirked at his mischievous tone and exposed more of her neck as his lips followed the contour.

"That caught your attention did it?" She inhaled sharply when Kakashi roughly nipped the juncture of her neck, her core pulsing in pleasure and she closed her eyes.

"Very much so." He soothed the area with his tongue through the mask, kissing it softly before slipping his knee between her thighs and she moaned softly.

"Tell me Sakura." His lips brushed against her neck and Sakura swallowed nervously. He drew back from her, his gaze intent on hers while he loosened his grip on wrists. "Tell me what you want Sakura." Her gaze dropped to the ground, her cheeks burning as Kakashi didn't let up.

"Bondage." She confessed with her voice short of a whisper and she turned her face away from him, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Oh?" His fingers grasped her wrists delicately and his warm breath ghosted over her lips. "I've wanted to tie you up for awhile now." Kakashi revealed huskily before roughly kissing her. His hands slipped under her and onto her back; pressing her further against him and she fisted some of his course silver hair.

"You've misunderstood." Sakura panted after breaking the kiss; a sense of fearlessness gripped her. "I'll be the one tying you up." She breathed, her lips brushing his while her hand boldly slipped between their bodies. "Tonight, is going to be all about you." He groaned into her mouth when she stroked his hardening erection, exhilaration coursing through her body at his reactions. The door to the pub clambered open and Kakashi tore himself away from her while clutching her hand.

"Time to go."

***

A dull murmur surrounded Sakura, everyone chatting happily about something while she stood alone at the corner of the make shift bar; her nails tapping the plastic cup in a steady rhythm. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched Ino giggle and touch Chouji's arm delicately, the way she would when trying to lure a man into buying her a drink. She arched her eyebrow high into her brow when a soft blush tinted Chouji's cheeks after Ino had whispered something in his ear. _What the hell is she up to?_

"Ah, Sakura what are you doing in the corner all by yourself?" Iruka grinned kindly at her after ordering some drinks.

"Oh you know, just enjoying the scenery." She replied cordially while glancing at the festive paper lanterns strung about the room and the soft glow they emitted.

"Yes, Mai really outdid herself on this one. But really, you should be enjoying this with someone. Seems you have quite a few admirers tonight." He indicated with a nod behind her and Sakura screwed up her face in confusion while twisting in the direction he'd pointed. She observed a group of young men huddled around a small round table, the majority of them scattering their gazes guiltily while the remaining ones grinned cockily at her. Sakura snorted.

"They seem a little young."

"Nonsense, there must be one there that catches your eye. C'mon Sakura, you only live once." Iruka declared audaciously with a jovial pat to her shoulder. _Great, now I'm getting life advice from Iruka of all people. _

"Hmm, and are you speaking from experience? How's Anko doing tonight?" Sakura smiled devilishly as a blush rose on Iruka's tanned skin. He cleared his throat awkwardly and regained his usual modest composure as he gave Anko a cursory glance. She grabbed two drinks from the counter, forcing them into his hands and turned him in the opposite direction that he'd come from. "Well, you'd better go and find out." She informed him slyly and gave him a gentle shove, giggling as he stumbled before straightening out and walking stiff legged into the crowd to be devoured by a wolf.

Sakura turned back to the corner where Ino and Chouji had tucked themselves away in and sighed when she saw only Chouji chatting to a group of jounin. Her gaze drifted lazily over the familiar faces, observing the cheerful expressions and caught snippets of conversation around her, uninterested in joining any.

Unkempt silver hair caught her attention from the corner of her eye; her heart fluttering in response and she stood on her tiptoes to look over the crowd. A grin flashed across her features when she saw the slanted hitae-ate and black mask come into view. He was finally home. She watched him greet Sasuke and hand him a small parcel wrapped in a plastic bag before turning to scan the pub. Sakura's lips upturned into a small, enticing smile when his gaze found hers.

Her fingers ran through her hair nervously while her heart raced now as he approached her, suddenly becoming aware of how uncomfortably hot the room was. She turned back to her drink, anticipating the low murmur of his voice and maybe a casual brush of his hand on her back.

"Sakura, it's good to see you here." He greeted casually beside her and she kept her attention in front of her while smiling.

"You as well. I trust the mission went well?"

"It did. A water please." He ordered from the man behind the tall counter before resting his elbows on its surface. His arm was a fraction away from hers and she ignored the desire to press her skin against him. "It took a little longer than expected."

"I know." Sakura replied while recalling the last two and half weeks without him and the accompanying frustrations. She studied him discreetly, tracing the outline of his lips and nose through the material before noticing his hair was damp. A memory of him in her shower rushed into her mind and she leisurely explored the image. God, the things she'd done to that body and still wanted to do made her lick her lips before biting her bottom one. She knew his sounds, what made his skin shiver and how to make his breath hitch in his chest. Sakura turned her attention away from Kakashi, reminding herself that this was not the place to be thinking such things that made her want to squeeze her thighs together. She was startled when she felt Kakashi lean in to her and kept herself still when his breath tickled her ear.

"And what dirty thoughts are you thinking about me?" He whispered before drawing back slightly.

"What are you-" She faltered when Kakashi gave her a knowing look and crossed her arms sullenly. "Fine, you caught me." She admitted quietly with a huff and Kakashi chuckled going back to his original stance; taking another drink.

"How did you know?" She asked while turning towards him.

"You always lick your lips before biting your bottom one. When you're nervous you just bite your bottom." He informed her and Sakura stiffened when he brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his fingers tracing the lobe when he leaned into her again. "I'll be taking care of those thoughts later." His lips brushed her ear causing a shiver to slip down her spine before she abruptly stepped back, a faint blush on her cheeks as she anxiously swept the faces of the people around her. She turned back to Kakashi, his gaze intent on her and she opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto's unruly voice called everyone's attention.

"I'd just like to say a few words on this very special occasion." Naruto bellowed as he slung an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "First, is everyone having a good time?!" He hollered while raising his glass and the room cheered in response as Sakura shook her head at his drunken antics. "Good, and we all have to thank Mai for that since she's the only one and I mean _the only one_ who could ever convince Sasuke to celebrate his birthday and for allowing this many people in his house _and_ for throwing such an excellent party!" Naruto acknowledged and gave a nod to the flustered young woman while the rest of the room hooted and hollered in agreement.

"But I've prepared something very special for my little buddy and I feel as soon to be best man that it's my….oh oops." Naruto stuttered while the room went deathly quiet. Sasuke clenched his jaw and his expression was unimpressed as Naruto started to laugh, resting more of his weight on Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke, but it was going to come out eventually. And no, it's not because he got her pregnant, but I'm sure he'll be doing that soon." He joked while pinching Sasuke's cheek who slapped his hand away and the room filled with laughter. "Enough with speeches. Bring out the cake!"

The cool air felt good against Sakura's bare arms and she leaned against the railing, listening to the soft trickle of water from a pond nearby. She sighed and picked at the piece of chocolate cake with her fork, mashing it into the plate before setting it down beside her in discontent.

"Hey." Sasuke's voice greeted from behind her and she turned in surprise.

"I didn't even hear you come out." She admitted with a smile as he came to lean against the railing beside her. "Nice surprise on Naruto's part." She giggled and Sasuke grimaced.

"I was not expecting a naked female Naruto to jump out of the cake and sing me happy birthday." Sasuke replied, shuddering at the memory and she smiled. They stood in an amiable silence, their shoulders brushing and Sakura listened to the dull thrumming of the party going on inside.

"So you're getting married." She murmured after a long moment and Sasuke simply nodded in response. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." Sakura tilted her head back, studying the multitude of stars while a weight settled on her chest.

"I was going to tell you, after the party that is." He conceded after a moment, a hint of guilt in his tone.

"It's ok, but I certainly didn't think you'd be getting married before Naruto." She commented nonchalantly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean Naruto's always had Hinata. He just has to work up the courage, but you…I just thought…I mean it all…seems so sudden." Sakura finished quietly and watched Sasuke's expression harden.

"What are you getting at?"

"Don't you think it's a little fast? Aren't you rushing into things?" Sasuke turned his gaze to in front of him and his jaw clenched.

"I really don't think that's any of your concern." He replied coolly.

"Any of my concern? Of course it is." Sakura ground out angrily and pushed herself from the railing to confront him. "I'm just worried about you."

"I think you'd better direct that worry towards yourself." Sasuke returned sharply and Sakura took a step back surprised.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing with him?" He answered while straightening to his full height and her confusion turned to anger.

"We're just…"

"Do you love him?" Sasuke demanded and Sakura stood speechless for a moment.

"No, of course not." Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously and he drew in a heavy breath before turning to walk away.

"What do you want me to say?" Sakura snapped and grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving. "There is no future for me and Kakashi, all we have is now."

"So you guys decided it would be a good idea to start something like this?" He seethed and turned to face her, his expression full of disgust.

"It's not like we expected it to happen, but it did and we're both satisfied with this arrangement." Sakura explained while desperately searching his gaze for understanding. Sasuke glared at her before wrenching his arm from her grasp and started walking away again.

"Why are you so angry?" She cried out and Sasuke paused, keeping his back towards her.

"Because, I'll hate you if you've ruined team seven just to fuck our captain like some common whore." Every syllable dripped with contempt and Sakura stood frozen, watching Sasuke disappear with out another word.

She drew in a long shaky breath while a painful lump formed in her throat and she closed her eyes. _Don't. Cry._ She ordered and inhaled deeply before opening them again, wiping away the sting of tears.

* * *

Well, I'm finally able to continue on with this story. I've been just itching to get back to writing and had expected to write the remainder of this over Christmas break, but that did not happen. Why I thought I could get anything done over the holidays is beyond me considering they're crazy every year, but I want to thank everyone who's decided to stick with this and I really hope it doesn't disappoint. Updates will be loosely based on a weekly schedule, definitely no more than two weeks passing between uploaded chapters. And I'm sorry for the extreme length of this chapter and the choppy beginning, but hopefully it works and was enjoyable to read.

I think what I'll do from now on for any sex scenes that may happen is include this *** in the story so you know there's an extrea scene there and if you want to read it, I'll have the link in my profile. Thanks for reading.

Cheers,

Cance


	16. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 15

Revelations

"You're leaving?" Mai asked uncertainly and Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I have an early morning tomorrow. I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you so much." She replied sweetly with a large grin on her face. "Here let me go get Sasuke so he can say goodbye."

"That's ok. I'm sure he's busy and I'll just see him later." Sakura promptly reassured her.

"Nonsense, he's never too busy. Ah, I think I see him there. I'll be right back." Mai called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd. Sakura turned and rummaged through the heap of black purses faster, swearing under her breath when she couldn't find hers.

"On your way home?" Her hands faltered at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Yah, I'm just…" She spotted a rather tattered looking strap and yanked on it, relieved when her purse followed suit. "Found it." She turned to see Kakashi grinning amusedly at her and something heavy tumbled in her stomach. A shriek drew her attention behind him and she saw Sasuke standing at the other end of the room while Mai looked up at him with confusion. Sakura's eyes narrowed a fraction, an overwhelming surge of emotions colliding within her that made her fists clench and her throat tighten as they continued to stare at each other.

"Walk me home?" Sakura asked Kakashi, her attention still on Sasuke.

"All right."

"Good, let's go."

The streets were quiet and empty at this time of night and Sakura bowed her head, hiding her troubled expression. His words haunted her and she walked numbly by Kakashi's side, unable to tear her mind from his angry face. He hated her. Sakura clutched her shoulders feebly and blinked to deter the imminent flow of tears before chastising herself. She was a ninja for god sakes, a damn good one, and had been trained to control her emotions to ensure the completion of a mission under any circumstances. Sakura shook herself and tried thinking about what needed to be done at the hospital tomorrow, going through the endless to do lists, but his face kept coming back to her. She couldn't do it.

Sakura bit her lip while inhaling deeply, a fresh wave of tears trying to overcome her. Falling apart in front of Kakashi was unthinkable, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him. Just for tonight, she told herself, she would depend on him, let his presence comfort her. Sakura slipped her hand into his, grasping it weakly.

"Is this all right?" She mumbled, waiting for him to pull away.

"It's fine." He laced his fingers between hers and Sakura swallowed hard.

She concentrated on the sound of their footsteps falling in unison together until they reached the apartment and reluctantly let go of his hand as she unlocked the building door. Tension grew in her chest with each stair and she paused on his floor, waiting the brief second as Kakashi joined her in the hallway. She looked up at him, deciphering the hint of concern in his gaze and her palm rested on his cheek. Sakura raised herself on her tiptoes, her lips hesitating beneath his before kissing him softly.

"Let's go to your place." Kakashi studied her carefully before nodding.

She listened to the clatter of keys dropping onto a table as she walked further into the living room and tossed her purse onto a chair. They always ended up here, the extra flights of stairs to her place a hassle and waste of time to climb, especially when they were dying to discard each other's clothes and fulfill that carnal pleasure. She waited to feel his hands on her, seeking out the areas that would make her moan while peeling off her clothing before reaching his bedroom. Sakura turned when his touch didn't come.

Kakashi stood by the door, a calculating expression on his face and she approached him silently. She pulled down his mask and kissed his bare lips reassuringly before taking his hand and led him to his dark bedroom. She kissed him again, her tongue sliding into his mouth while she unzipped his vest and let it fall to the floor. Kakashi fisted some of her long pink hair at the base of her skull, deepening the kiss and Sakura let her hands slip under his shirt, her fingers tracing the jagged scars on his back.

Sakura broke the kiss, urging Kakashi to remove his shirt by raising its hem and he obeyed, the hitae-ate falling to the floor with it. Her mouth traced his collarbone, her teeth scraping lightly against it as she pressed herself more fully into his comforting warmth, letting go of everything except for this moment. She tasted the faint saltiness of his flesh when her tongue flickered over his hammering pulse.

Yes, she thought as she left her mark on his neck, all I need is him right now. Her lips were on his again, smooth and gentle as she persuaded him further into the room. The edge of the bed nudged the back of her thigh and she released him, lying onto it with Kakashi following. His knee dipped between her legs and his fingertips teased her stomach as he pushed up her shirt, his mouth eagerly attacking her neck. She moaned when his hand slipped under her bra, the leather on his palm feeling coarse against the underside of her breast and she arched into him, wanting to feel more of him. He took advantage of the space she'd created between her back and the bed and his hand followed the band of material, nimbly undoing the clasp.

"Mmh, you don't need those, I'm on birth control." Sakura breathed when Kakashi started fumbling with the drawer of the small nightstand beside the bed.

"What?"

"I'm on birth control." She repeated, panic rising in her when Kakashi drew back, his brow furrowed. Sakura sat up, pulling her shirt down as she looked away from him. "I'd just assumed…" _this wasn't ending soon. _Her voice trailed off weakly and she sat stunned for a moment before sitting up fully, her back resting against the wall.

"I just thought it would be more convenient this way." She finished with a collected tone, one that concealed her anxiety. "I should go."

"No," His hands were on her arms, gently compelling her to stay. "you're right." He brushed some of the stray hair from her face. "I was just surprised." He admitted and she apprehensively looked at him. He kissed her tenderly and slowly she placed her hands on the side of his neck before opening herself to him and succumbing to the promise of pleasure.

***

Sakura cursed when she tipped over her mug, immediately snatching some papers from the desk while hurriedly pushing a cluttered stack of files away from the expanding puddle of water. Loose papers soaked up the spreading puddle, preventing its further expansion and she cautiously let go of the files. She studied the pages in her grasp, releasing a disgruntled sigh as the ink seeped into the parchment and made her crisp writing illegible.

Sakura resisted the urge to put her fist through the wall as she stared at the soggy pages on her desk, the ink washed away and with it critical information. _It's ok_, she told herself calmly. _I just wrote the report, I should still remember most of it. And really a few details here and there won't make that much of a difference. _The stack of files teetered to the ground and pages flitted restlessly to the floor.

"Great. Just great." She collapsed into her chair defeated, her hand shielding her eyes as she inhaled deeply.

An enthusiastic knock sounded on her door and Sakura remained still, hoping they'd leave. It repeated, more persistent this time and she groaned.

"Come in." She called out dejectedly.

"Sakura." Naruto greeted cheerfully before halting and observing the mess. "Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, it's fine." She replied, lifting her face from her palm to give him a disheartened smile. Naruto crinkled his brow briefly before shrugging his shoulders with a large grin on his face.

"And this is why I choose to avoid an office. I was never meant to be stuck behind a desk." He revealed jokingly and Sakura regarded him dully.

"You do realize if you want to become hokage you'll be stuck behind a desk all day with piles and piles of reports to fill out." She told him flatly and watched the grin fall from his face. He stood motionless, his features consumed in deep contemplation and Sakura withheld a giggle.

"That's what assistants are for." Naruto blurted brightly and Sakura laughed.

"Oh god Naruto, you just have an answer for everything."

"Of course I do."

"So what are you here for? It's too early to scam me into buying you ramen."

"Hey, it's never too early for ramen." He told her seriously and Sakura shook her head with a grin. "It's about training."

"Oh."

"We haven't gone for awhile."

"Really, it hasn't been that long." Sakura brushed off while dumping the saturated papers into the trash bin.

"A month Sakura? That's a long time." Naruto countered while she heaved the files onto her desk. "And considering you blew off the last two-"

"I had other more important business to attend to." Sakura interrupted and Naruto raised his eyebrows unimpressed. "I've been really busy as of late with meetings, extra reports and hospital duties. It's difficult to find the time." Sakura conceded, her stomach writhing guiltily. It was true that she happened to have a lot more extra duties accompanied with the promotion, but she still managed to keep all of her dates with Kakashi.

"I know, but as captain of the team it's my responsibility to ensure that we're prepared to go on missions. We can't afford to fail. I have my reputation to look out for." He teased and Sakura faltered the shuffling of papers. "I've booked us the training grounds in the afternoon for this Thursday which also happens to be on your time off. So you gonna show up?"

"Yes, fine I'll be there." She grumbled before narrowing her eyes. "But who ever said you were captain. That still has yet to be determined. For all you know it could be Sasuke."

"Oh please, who would ever appoint that dolt to be captain when I'm one of the candidates?"

"Quite a few actually." Naruto snorted before turning to leave.

"See you at five."

"Yah yah yah." She mumbled before her gaze flitted down to the picture on her desk. She focused on Sasuke, his expression holding a slight scowl as it always did whenever a camera was around and a weight settled on stomach. His angry face and bitter words echoed in her mind and she flipped the picture down, her fingers hesitating on the frame before she continued gathering the scattered pages hastily.

***

Her chest burned in agony while pain lanced its way through every inch of her body, her limbs pleading for her to stop. Naruto's screams sounded faint as she surged towards Sasuke, ready to smash any bones that might be unlucky enough to connect with her fists. His lips curled in despise and his eyes undoubtedly revealed his disgust and loathing he felt for her. She wanted to rip that expression from his face. Tell him he had no right to be angry at her. It didn't concern him. And after everything they'd been through together, after everything she'd endured and sacrificed to bring him back, to stay by his side and this was how he was going to look at her? It infuriated her at how easily he was able to cast her aside, pretend that she didn't even exist.

She wanted to make him hurt; make him understand just how badly his words tore into her and how terrified she was of losing him.

Air surged from her lungs as she flew back and slammed into a tree before crumpling to her knees, her vision blurring. Each heavy breath made her ribs and diaphragm ache and she dropped to her hands, the surrounding silence bringing a pang of worry to her. Blood trickled down her hip, soaking into her shorts and Sakura closed her eyes, assessing the state of her wounds while she laboured against her trembling limbs threatening to collapse.

Rubble clattered in the clearing and Sakura struggled to her feet while watching Naruto emerge from the pile coughing violently. Her eyes scanned the clearing and she spotted Sasuke resting his back against a tree for support while he clutched his knees.

"God damn it." Naruto gasped while wiping his brow and Sasuke straightened from the tree, his face blank. "The whole point of this was to practice, not murder each other." He yelled fiercely. Sakura glared at Sasuke, pissed off that he refused to even look at her and felt twisted satisfaction as blood dribbled from a cut she'd given him on his cheek.

"What is going on between you two?" Naruto questioned in a constrained tone after his gaze darted between Sakura and Sasuke on opposite sides of the training grounds.

"Nothing." Sakura ground out and Naruto clenched his fists.

"How do you expect us to face an enemy when you guys can't even get it together?"

"Maybe you should blame Sakura for ruining the team dynamics." Sasuke replied coldly and she inhaled sharply, the resentment in his crimson eyes burning her.

"Sasuke, why-"

"Don't Naruto." She interrupted, her rigid gaze fixed on Sasuke. "I don't want to hear what he thinks of me. It's quite clear." Sakura pivoted on her heel, her pulse racing as she briskly walked away from them, waiting to hear her name called by him; to tell her to wait.

She reached the metal gate, her heart impossibly heavy in her chest and she wanted to see his face, look at the expression he wore to see if there was any glint of regret in his eyes. Sakura shook her head. That was not the Sasuke she knew; he would consider that a weakness, revealing ones feelings so carelessly. No, if he had wanted to apologize to her, he would have done so by now. Sakura squared her shoulders and raised her head high as she passed through the gate, anger festering under her skin.

**

Sakura banged on Kakashi's door, the tips of her wet hair tickling her bare shoulders as she fidgeted in the hallway. She glanced warily at the brass door handle, wondering if she should just enter while straining to hear any noise from within his apartment. His neighbours loudly shuffled into the hallway and Sakura crossed her arms anxiously over her chest as the older couple passed her, hopefully concealing the fact she wasn't wearing a bra under her black tank top. She'd never left home without one before and felt like she was exposing herself, but it didn't matter. She wasn't intending on keeping her clothes on for much longer.

She knocked louder, more impatiently and was surprised when the door opened mid knock.

"Sakur-" She lunged at him, her lips forcefully and angrily pressed to his masked ones. She needed to forget, for one small moment she needed to forget everything and he could make that happen. She kicked the door shut behind her, his vest already on the floor as her mouth trailed over the newly exposed skin on his jaw.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She murmured with her lips brushing against his neck and her hand slipped under his shirt, the tips of her fingers grazing the warm skin on his side.

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Sakura." Kakashi gripped her wrist, preventing her other hand from reaching under his shirt. "What's wrong?" He questioned firmly, his gaze searching hers.

"Nothing, now shut up already." Sakura ordered before gently kissing him, persuading him with the enticing movement of her mouth. His hand reluctantly released her wrist and splayed against her lower back, pressing her soft curves into his body. Sakura smiled against his lips.

"That's better." She breathed with sly content and Kakashi passionately seized her mouth with his own as she guided them to his bedroom in the lazy evening sun.

**

Pale moonlight trickled into Kakashi's room, shadows flickering across the walls as a small breeze lifted the open curtains and soft breaths filled the otherwise silent space. Sakura listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, her body draped over his after collapsing on him from exhaustive pleasure. She'd intended to rest only a moment before sliding from his bed and going back to the solitude of her own apartment where her thoughts could torment her once again. The drone of his pulse melted into the background and she tried to remove herself from him, but her limbs remained still. Everything just felt so _heavy_ and she tried in vain to twitch a finger. _A few more minutes_ she compromised, her eyes sliding shut and the comforting warmth beneath her pulled her deeper into a peaceful dreamlike state. And then she was floating, her senses dull and sluggish as her breaths began to deepen and the pain from her wounds dissolved.

Sakura's body jerked and her eyes bolted open, startled that she'd almost fallen asleep. Kakashi's chest continued to rise evenly and she waited a moment, ensuring his was still asleep before shifting, hissing in pain as the stiff muscles contracted. Her arm trembled slightly as she pushed herself from him and rolled onto her side, freezing when his arm snaked its way around her waist. The mattress dipped behind her as Kakashi settled against her, his smooth chest flush against her back.

"Stay." He mumbled groggily, his arm securing her against him and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked almost breathless and he nuzzled into her neck.

"Don't go." His heavy breaths ghosted across her neck and Sakura bit her bottom lip. This is dangerous she told herself as his heat soaked into her body, permeating every inch of her being. _I shouldn't be…I should go…_The loneliness of her apartment flashed in her mind.

"Ok." She whispered and Kakashi's arm twitched softly in response. _It's just for tonight_. Sakura assured herself, the tension disappearing from her body as she pulled the sheet up from her waist.

**

Sakura listened to the occasional sound from the street, deciding it was still early from the lack of commotion and hesitantly opened her eyes. She was glad Kakashi was still asleep since she'd rolled in the night to face him and it'd just be awkward if she woke up to him staring at her, like she was doing now. Her eyes followed the dishevelled strands of silver hair before dipping to his face, roaming over his features.

He always made her like this, eager to trace the soft curve of his dark eyelashes and straight plane of his nose. Her fingers hesitated over his skin for a moment before gently brushing a stray lock of hair from his forehead to reveal his eye. She traced the ragged scar, her throat tightening marginally.

"That tickles you know." Kakashi murmured and opened his eyes when her fingers rested at the bottom of the scar. Sakura stared into the sharingan, her thoughts only on him.

"Does it ever hurt?" Kakashi regarded her carefully for a moment.

"Sometimes." He replied quietly and Sakura's brow creased. He grasped her fingers, softly kissing her knuckles while keeping his gaze intent on her and her heart stuttered. She withdrew her hand and turned to sit up, grimacing from the aches in her muscles and clutched the sheet around her chest.

"I should get going." She mumbled while looking out the window briefly before sliding to the edge of the bed.

"Did you want some breakfast?"

"No." She gingerly pulled the tank top on and ran her fingers through her hair, combing out a few of the knots. "I have to go and meet with Tsunade about something this morning."

"Dinner tonight?"

"I can't, I'm meeting with the girls tonight. Tomorrow night?" She asked him while slipping on her shorts, keeping her back turned towards him.

"Works for me."

"Good, see you tomorrow." She replied hurriedly while leaving his bedroom.

She clutched at her chest, unable to remove his gaze from her mind as she leaned against her door. "It doesn't mean anything." Her voice wavered slightly and she gritted her teeth, dropping her hand to her side. "It doesn't mean_ anything_." She repeated to herself more firmly and stepped from the door, leaving those unwanted emotions behind.

**

Sakura poked her head into Tsunade's office after a quick, polite knock. "Do you have a minute?" She questioned while remaining in the hallway.

"What do you need?" Tsunade continued to scribble down some notes as Sakura entered. She remained in front of the door, the air stiff as Tsunade flipped between some pages, paying no particular attention to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about team seven." Tsunade paused in her writing to scan over a paper beside her.

"And?" She prompted after a moment of silence.

"I would like to transfer." Sakura paused, waiting for some sort of reaction, but continued when she kept writing. "Things are not working well between us any longer and I think it would be best if I left." Sakura admitted quietly, ignoring the small pain in her chest. "I've been looking over some files to find a replacement and I think-"

"No." Tsunade cut in while flipping over the paper she was writing on. "Your request is denied." Sakura stood stunned for a moment.

"But it's not working. There's no way we'll be able to complete a mission successfully."

"Work it out." Tsunade replied dismissively and Sakura inhaled deeply before explaining further.

"This is not something that can be worked out. We're finished as a team. Any mission we go on will surely end in disaster." Her tone was strained as she spoke and her eyes narrowed in anger as Tsunade continued to disregard her.

"Your request has been denied. Is there anything else you need?"

"Is this some sort of punishment?" Sakura demanded bitterly and Tsunade carefully put her brush down before sitting back in her chair, her brown eyes observing Sakura.

"Your actions are responsible for this mess. You to fix it. I will not be reassigning you; however, if you no longer want to continue with missions we can change your status so that you remain in the hospital full time."

"You can't be serious!" Sakura exclaimed and Tsunade remained silent, her gaze cold. "And if I can't fix it?"

"Then you will be assigned to the hospital full time." Sakura averted her focus from Tsunade, restraining herself from bursting out in anger.

"Why don't we just change my status now? At least then, we wouldn't be wasting my time." She replied with derision, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Sakura, I know how important team seven is to you." Tsunade acknowledged her tone marginally softer. "Do not let it fall apart."

"I'm not the one causing all the trouble." Tsunade sighed with aggravation before opening a drawer and pulling out a folder.

"Here." She said while throwing it to the edge of the desk and Sakura grudgingly picked it up.

"You're assigning us a mission? But we don't even have a captain." Sakura replied in shock after reading the first page.

"You won't need one for this. Your briefing is at three and you leave tomorrow morning." She informed her while picking up her brush and continued to write. Sakura closed the file, her hands shaking as she turned to leave the room.

"And Sakura, when you come back I expect everything to be resolved between you and Sasuke." Tsunade called out sharply when she reached the door and Sakura turned, giving a small bow while glowering at Tsunade in response before closing the door.

***

Sakura flicked a small white spider from her knee before leaning back against the log, her legs outstretched towards the dwindling fire. Her feet ached and she wanted to take a bath, or at least wash her greasy hair. She couldn't remember the last time they had to walk this long between villages with no suitable water source. She considered that maybe she'd become spoiled since missions had become sparse as she raked her fingers through her hair, frowning at the grimy feeling.

A twig snapped and she looked up to see Sasuke enter the crude camp across from her and she dropped her gaze to the ground as she finished tying up her hair. She drew in a terse breath, the heavy silence between them grating on her nerves. Not much had been said between them since they'd left Konoha and Sakura was biding her time, waiting for an opportune moment to talk to him, one where he wasn't so sullen and she wasn't so angry. Sakura slapped her arm, killing a mosquito as she waited for him to take a place by the fire somewhere. She rolled her eyes when he remained still.

_Fine, he doesn't want to sit alone with me. I'll make it easy for him._ She thought bitterly and stood from the ground, brushing some dirt from her shorts while deciding she'd go help Naruto gather more firewood.

"Sakura wait."

"Why, so you can look at me with revulsion and tell me what a whore I am?" She spat while facing him, anger clear in her eyes. Sasuke's eyes narrowed briefly as Sakura continued to glare at him.

"I want to apologize." He replied irritated and Sakura leaned back in surprise. He inhaled before continuing, his tone composed and detached. "I had no right to say those things to you and I'm sorry." She listened to his indifferent apology, her throat tightening.

"How very dignified of you to apologize." She studied his expression carefully and he remained silent, his face neutral before she averted her gaze. "But it doesn't stop you from thinking those things." She remarked sadly.

"I was angry." He countered calmly and Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I definitely knew that, but why? I don't understand, what made you so mad?" She pressed, her voice rising in strength as she confronted him.

"You always do this." Sakura scowled when he remained silent. "Nobody ever knows what you're thinking because you never tell anyone a god damn thing and you close yourself off from us." She yelled at him.

"What do you want from me?" He questioned acidly and Sakura wanted to scream in frustration.

"I want the truth! I want to know why you could say something like that to me. After everything we've been through. How could you-"

"I didn't want it to change!" Sasuke exploded furiously, his face contorted in anger as he gazed at her. His breathing was heavy and the muscles in his jaw clenched as he looked away from her, smoothing the anger from his expression while his fists shook by his sides.

"Team seven…is all that I have left. I didn't want…" He struggled to say those words, his tone hard and full of loss and painful understanding washed over Sakura. She watched the muscles in his jaw relax slowly, his expression become guarded and closed as he kept his gaze averted and she wanted to go to him. Tell him how sorry she was and hug him and tell him that she didn't understand at the time. It was her fault. She couldn't move as she continued to stare at him, scared he would reject her, inform her he was finished having her in his life.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She breathed and waited tensely for him to respond. He nodded before turning and walking away. Sakura slid down against the log, pulling her knees up to her chest and it felt difficult to breath.

"I'm so stupid." She whispered and squeezed her eyes shut against the sting of tears.

Whistling sounded from behind her and she hastily wiped a tear from her cheek, blinking to prevent any more from falling as Naruto entered the clearing. He dropped a handful of firewood down, still whistling the light tune as he threw some dry logs into the fire.

"So you heard all that huh?" She questioned softly and Naruto paused before throwing the last log into the fire, sending up a cloud of crackling sparks into the darkening sky.

"I'm so selfish. I didn't even consider anyone else's feelings." She watched the flames lick at the bark and the ants scurrying madly to get away from the heat. "I suppose you're angry at me as well for ruining team seven over something so trivial." Her tone was quiet and she looked up at him desperately.

"Nah." He smiled gently at her and Sakura bit her lip. _Don't look at me with those kind eyes_. She rested her forehead against her knees with the overwhelming urge to cry.

"My feelings for you will never change Sakura. Neither will Sasuke's." Naruto reassured her as he sat beside her, putting an arm over her shoulder for comfort. "Regardless of all the stupid decisions you make." He joked light heartedly and Sakura shook her head. She didn't deserve his comfort.

"And Kakashi being one of them?" She questioned while turning her face towards him.

"Yes." He paused, his blue eyes full of concern and he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I'm only going to say this to you once, but you need to end it." He asserted, his tone serious and full of warning. "I know you Sakura, how long can you keep pretending this is just sex between you two?" She bit her lip and turned to watch the fire again, the newly added logs consumed by burning heat.

"End it Sakura. Before he breaks your heart." She nodded her head and clutched onto her knees tighter.

"You're right Naruto." She admitted quietly, a puff of sparks erupting from the flames as a log split in half. How much longer could she lie to herself? Convince herself that no sort of feelings had developed for him? It was overwhelming and terrifying to know how much she'd come to care for him and how much more it would hurt if she let this continue. No, it was better to stop this now before she fell any deeper.

"God Naruto you smell." She remarked lightly with a nudge to his side while crinkling her nose and he chuckled.

"So do you. But five more days and we'll be back in Konoha." He replied casually and Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, back to Konoha." _And back to Kakashi._

"Hopefully we'll have a shower before then." Sakura nodded in agreement, her mind wandering to Kakashi. She traced the curve of his lips, felt his warmth against her body and her heart ached. _Don't_. She told herself firmly and pushed him from her mind. _It needs to end._

* * *

The next chapter will be up by next Saturday or Sunday. I was pretty iffy about this chapter, hopefully it was still enjoyable to read. Thanks for reading.

Cance


	17. The Little Things Give You Away

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 16

The Little Things Give You Away

Was it so much to ask for, a little hot water in the middle of the day? _No_, Sakura seethed, her angry footsteps echoing off the walls. It was not such an unreasonable request. She'd just wanted to feel hot water running down her skin, sooth her aching muscles and wash away the five day stale stench of sweat and grime that clung to her body.

She shivered despite the warm temperature of the air and water dripped onto her shoulders from her sopping wet hair, soaking into her shirt. She was going to give that old codger of a landlord a piece of her mind. Tell him he needed to fix up this place a bit so you could shower in peace. And while she was at it she might as well tell him to repair the damn elevator too. She was tired of having to carry her groceries up all those flights of stairs, remembering the last trip had resulted in a jar of pickles smashing on the fourth floor.

Sakura slipped on the last step, her body instinctively fleeing at the sight of Kakashi. And she probably would have escaped up the stairs and back into the safety of her apartment if he hadn't turned in that exact moment before she could disappear. Sakura clutched onto the railing awkwardly as she regained her balance.

"Kakashi, hi." She watched the obscure lines of his lips curve upward before looking away, her chest tightening.

"When did you get back?" He questioned lightly, the keys chiming as he locked the small mail box.

"Half an hour ago. I'm just on my way to talk to the landlord about the lack of hot water." Kakashi chuckled as she eased her way towards him, careful to keep a casual distance between them.

"Yeah, we've been having problems with that for a few days now." Kakashi informed her while leafing through the pile of bills and her gaze unwillingly strayed to him. His hair was messy as usual and his clothes wrinkled in such a way that made it appear he'd taken a nap in them. Sakura remembered the way his arms held her to him, pressing his body intimately against her skin and how his sweltering heat burned into her, drawing her in and comforting her. Her jaw clenched as she dropped her gaze to the scuffed floor.

"Um, I need….I need to talk to you about something." Her voice was quiet and empty as she spoke, trying so hard to keep herself detached; in control of the disconcerting emotions threatening to burst the tight, little box she'd locked them in. The door to the apartment building rattled open and she shuffled closer to Kakashi, attempting to keep their interaction discreet while she looked over her shoulder and watched a pair of young girls giggle into the building.

"Hey, did you want to go to dinner tonight? I found a place you might really like. It just opened while you were gone on your mission." He asked casually and Sakura turned abruptly towards him.

"No, I…" He was smiling gently at her, the usual teasing in his glance, but also the warmth she'd come to know from him. Her chest ached, those undesirable feelings oozing through the splitting seams of her control and Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah, that sounds great." She replied and everything went quiet within her. She quickly bottled the dangerous emotions away and smiled at Kakashi.

"Good, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh it was nothing. I was just going to suggest trying some place new." She waved dismissively with her hand. "But I really should go talk to the landlord so I'll see you around six?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, good. I'll see you then." She was careful to avoid his gaze before turning to continue down the hallway towards the landlord, each step reassuring her. _It's just one more night._

***

Sakura scanned the numbers of each passing room, her soft footfalls resonating off the cement walls and keeping her company in the deserted hallway. A shiver slipped down her spine and she hastily glanced over her shoulder, her hands vigorously rubbing her bare arms to ward off the cool, stagnant air. She hated having to retrieve files, the basement floor holding many secrets of Konoha's savage past; ones she had no desire to uncover. The stories the older nurses used to tell her when she'd first come to the hospital drifted through her mind, obviously meant to scare her with talks of gruesome torture and ungodly experiments performed behind some of these doors. She'd vaguely wondered if there was some truth to them though, knowing every country had its own complicated history, but she'd never mustered the courage to pick one of the rusty locks and see what exactly was so horrible that needed to be kept secret.

Her pace quickened as she neared the file room, breathing out a sigh of relief as she silently slid the door shut behind her. Sakura glanced at the smudged numbers on her palm as she walked down the narrow hallway lined with rows upon rows of bookshelves before abruptly faltering. Sakura cocked her head, her brow furrowing as she strained to hear over the dull hum of the fluorescent lights while the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A soft, needy moan sounded from the back of the room and Sakura's eyes widened. _Oh._ Her body immediately recoiled back in embarrassment and she slowly started to turn, praying she wouldn't make a noise as she attempted her retreat.

"Mmh, yes." Sakura paused halfway in her turn. That sounded like…._No…it can't be_. She glanced over her shoulder to the back of the room, biting her lip as she listened to laboured breathing, her hands falling by her sides. _I shouldn't be doing this_. Sakura thought as she silently edged her way further into the room, her heart hammering when she reached the last book shelf. She drew in a shallow breath before quickly peeking into the narrow aisle, her mouth gaping in shock before drawing into a malicious grin.

"My, my, my, what a surprise." Sakura called out deviously, the grin widening on her face as she watched the tangle of limbs freeze. "Do you bring all of your latest squeezes here Ino? Or is Chouji an exception?" She leaned smugly against the bookcase, enjoying the fierce blush on Ino's cheeks as she straightened out her clothes while Chouji looked nervously between the two girls.

"Sakura, impeccable timing as usual." Ino glared, her voice rough with anger and Sakura deepened her smile.

"Hmm yes. So I'm just a little curious, but does anyone else know about you two?" She questioned innocently and Ino scowled. She finally did it; she finally had something to hold over Ino's head. God how long she'd been waiting for something like this. And she was going to enjoy it, immensely.

"I'll take your silence as a no." She continued smoothly, the taunting clear in her tone. "But you don't need to worry. Your _secret_ is safe with me." Sakura smirked, relishing in Ino's troubled expression as she arched a pale eyebrow.

"Come on Chouji." She muttered while grasping his hand and pulled him behind her.

"Oh you don't need to leave. I'll be gone shortly and you two can continue your make-out session." Sakura remarked slyly as Ino passed her and was surprised to see a defiant grin on her lips.

"Don't worry Sakura, we won't be looking for places to hide in from now on." Ino called over her shoulder, her hurried footsteps quickly exiting the room with Sakura following closely behind them.

"Wait, what?"

"Ino where are you going?" Sakura snapped after being ignored and the blonde continued to march down the hallway with Chouji giving Sakura a confused glance.

"I just think it must be such a burden for you, keeping a secret of mine when you already have _so many_ of your own." Ino retorted over the determined slaps of her shoes on the cement stairs.

"You wouldn't" Sakura gasped and Ino turned, a daring gleam in her eyes.

"Watch me." She pulled Chouji into the center of the room, the crowd of hospital staff and patients looking at them curiously in the busy entranceway.

"I have an announcement to make." Ino called out over the bustle of noise and Sakura shook her head in disbelief. "I am dating Akimichi Chouji." Everyone held stunned expressions and Chouji gave a little wave, his cheeks tinged pink. "And no, it's not for his money." Ino added hotly before Chouji whispered something only she could hear.

"Nice meeting you all." Chouji blurted with a small bow and immediately walked awkwardly to the entrance before disappearing down the steps. She studied the shocked expressions surrounding her, a scowl appearing on her face.

"Oh for god sakes, it's not that big of a deal. Now get back to work." Ino snapped and the activity of the hospital resumed, whispers spreading between the nurses. Sakura groaned as she walked to Ino's side. The news would spread fast through Konoha, the gossip of the nurses ensuring that and Sakura wouldn't have a single chance to tell anyone.

"I can't believe you did that. The only thing I ever had on you and you ruin it for me." Sakura sulked and Ino scoffed in response while walking towards the receptionist's desk.

"I'm not quite sure what the fuss is."

"Ino, it's you. You, who may be the _shallowest_ person in all of Konoha and then it's Chouji. _Chouji_ of all people." Sakura emphasized, her mind still reeling at the loss of her chance to give a little pay back to Ino.

"I am not shallow. I just have high standards." Ino returned and Sakura rolled her eyes as she leaned against the desk. She watched Ino flip through the pages of the roster before directing her attention to the people entering and exiting the hospital, shaking her head again.

"I still can't believe you did that."

"What, you mean have the guts to come out and tell people who I'm dating. Unlike you."

"That's different." Sakura replied defensively and Ino gave her an unbelieving glance.

"What is exactly so different between you and-" She halted when Sakura gave her a warning glance and reached behind the counter, grabbing some folders and flipping through them.

"Speaking of you two, did something happen between you?" Ino asked casually after a short pause and Sakura's brow creased. "Or maybe on the mission?"

"No, everything's fine. Why?"

"Oh, you just seem on edge ever since you got back." Ino replied nonchalantly and Sakura crossed her arms as she watched an elderly man hobble towards the doors.

"I've been…having a hard time deciding on something." Sakura emitted quietly after a long moment. Her chest tightened uncomfortably as she thought of Kakashi and how just one more night turned into a week of them; her reasons for ending it becoming more obscure with each passing day.

"Why don't you flip a coin? If it's heads do it, if it's tails don't. It's simple." Ino remarked while gathering a stack of files and turning to face Sakura.

"You're serious?"

"I have rounds to do so I'll see you later. Tell me if it works." She said while tossing a coin to Sakura before disappearing down the busy hallway. Sakura studied the copper coin in her palm shaking her head. _This is ridiculous_.

She balanced it on the edge of her thumb, her stomach squirming with anxiety. _Heads I do it today, tails…I don't._ She inhaled deeply, her focus solely on the coin and she resisted the urge to pocket it before closing her eyes and flicking it into the air. She listened to the sharp ting as it hit the desk before rolling on its surface and she waited until everything was quiet, drawing in another shaky breath. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her stomach dropping.

The coin rested precariously on the edge of the desk, the carved face jeering at her and she clenched her jaw, waiting for it to fall. It had to fall, it just had to…Sakura bumped the desk with her hip and the coin teetered to the floor, relief diffusing through her when it landed tails side up.

"Sorry." She mumbled when the older woman behind the desk frowned and she quickly retrieved the coin from the floor. She studied its dull surface, ignoring the implications of her actions before letting out a groan when she noticed the smeared ink on her palm.

"Oh crap I forgot the files." She shuddered and dropped the coin into her pocket.

***

Sakura outstretched her hand, groping the cool sheets beside her before sitting up in confusion. She listened intently while letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of Kakashi's bedroom before biting her lip anxiously. Everything was silent.

She clutched the sheet around her while sitting on the edge of the mattress, struggling to hear anything other than her soft breaths before reluctantly standing from the bed. Her fingertips trailed along the wall before she paused at the doorway and peered into the apartment, her throat tightening. She saw Kakashi hunched over in a kitchen chair, the moonlight soft against his pale skin while it glimmered on a glass bottle sitting on the table. Sakura leaned against the door frame and watched the steady rhythm of his breathing, debating on whether or not to disturb him.

Her footfalls were mute on the white linoleum floor as she secured the sheet under her arm and she stood behind him, her hand hesitantly reaching towards him.

"Kakashi?" She touched his shoulder gently and he raised his head from his palm.

"Hmm, I couldn't sleep." He murmured while sitting back in the chair and poured himself a generous amount. She leaned against the table, studying the deep shadows cast across his face and he kept his gaze from her as he drank the golden liquid. The neck of the bottle clanked against the rim of the cup when he poured another drink, his hand wrapped around the glass as he blankly stared at it.

Sakura swallowed hard to ease the pain in her throat as she studied his distant gaze, his expression revealing the deep sorrow he kept tucked away so neatly. She'd never seen him like this. He looked exhausted, as if the ghosts of his past had finally robbed him of any will to continue, any strength to fight the drowning regret. She so desperately wanted to ease his anguish and tell him she needed him, more than anything and that he couldn't disappear. She didn't want to lose him, to see him become an empty shell consumed by the despair of past mistakes.

Sakura felt dread well up inside of her. She couldn't run from it anymore. She'd tried so hard to keep those feelings locked away so it'd be less painful when things had finished between them, but she couldn't do it anymore. He'd trapped her completely and every inch of her body felt the coursing emotions she tried to deny.

Kakashi finished the drink, setting the empty glass onto the table before his hand pressed against her waist, sliding Sakura to in front of him. She tenderly brushed some stray locks of silver hair to reveal his scarred eye before gently cupping his cheek. His expression was vulnerable and his gaze broken as he stared up at her and she couldn't bring herself to speak, the swell of emotions to powerful within her; afraid her voice might betray her. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead against her belly and Sakura's hands hovered apprehensively in the air before lightly touching his shoulders. His grip tightened around her and slowly she began to stroke the back of his head.

She knew she was only making things more difficult for herself, that it would only hurt more, but for right now it didn't matter because in this small moment he needed her.

***

The last rays of light shined into the stair wall windows, the air heavy with heat and Sakura swatted away a fly attracted to the faint, sweet scent of her pomegranate shampoo as she shuffled down the stairs. She raked her fingers through her hair nervously when she reached Kakashi's floor and with a nod of determination she walked into his apartment.

"Kakashi I" She stopped stunned in the living room as a woman smiled warmly at her. "Oh, I'm uh sorry, I didn't-"

"You're late Sakura." Kakashi commented while gathering the two glasses from the table.

"Yeah, umm. Sorry about that." She replied in a murmur, a pang of jealousy slipping through her as she watched the woman rise from the table, her simple black dress highlighting her voluptuous body perfectly. Just like the last time she'd seen her. Sakura fidgeted with her simple top and resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting yet." The woman extended her hand and Sakura smiled.

"No, I'm Sakura." She grasped the woman's hand surprised to feel calluses along the fingers and palm.

"I'm Chou. I'm glad to finally meet you." She replied with another warm smile before brushing the long, rich brown locks from her pale shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind, but Kakashi was gracious enough to invite me out to dinner with you two."

"Ooh, no not at all." Sakura answered with a fake sincerity. "So you're just passing through town then?"

"Yes, I'm staying the night and leaving early tomorrow morning for home."

"I see. Umm, why don't you guys just go for dinner? I take it you're rarely in town so I don't want to intrude on your time together." Sakura pointed out in a rush, ignoring Kakashi's gaze.

"Oh don't be silly. I've been very curious to meet you since Kakashi has remained very quiet when it comes to telling me anything about you." Chou replied with a smirk in his direction and Sakura's stomach knotted.

"I see." She said quietly, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"So come on, let's go." Chou ordered while looping her arm through Sakura's and led her from the apartment. "I'll just have to make use of the short time that we have together to learn everything about you." She informed her while walking down the stairs, her arm still hooked onto Sakura's.

"Oh, great." Sakura breathed, desperately wanting to go back to her apartment.

***

Sakura sat beside Kakashi, mindlessly twirling her fork as she listened to the banter between him and Chou. She'd answered the string of questions Chou had asked while on their way to the restaurant, unable to ask any herself and it seemed Chou's interest had been satisfied. She talked incessantly; captivating Kakashi's attention and they recounted many old stories, constantly laughing. Kakashi would then explain certain ambiguous events so she'd understand what exactly was so funny and she'd laugh politely while inwardly sulking.

Sakura wondered what village she was from, gathering from the conversation that she was a businesswoman and had met Kakashi years ago when she helped his team on a mission which resulted in their friendship. _How could anyone just be friends with her?_ Sakura contemplated while studying her beautiful porcelain skin and delicate features.

"Excuse me." Sakura mumbled as she stood from the table and headed off to the bathroom. She shook her head incredulously while staring at herself in the mirror before turning away and squashing the bitter feelings, chastising herself. She was being ridiculous. This should not bother her and she really had no right to feel this way. The door to the bathroom pushed open and Sakura quickly turned on the tap washing her hands when Chou entered. She pulled out a tube of lipstick, applying the pale shimmery colour to her lips and touching it up with her fingers.

"God, I feel old." She commented lightly beside Sakura, who concentrated on thoroughly scrubbing her hands, withholding a scoff. She readjusted her bra, ensuring the right amount of cleavage showed to entice any man.

"You and Kakashi make a good couple." Chou continued as she tugged at some of the creases in the dress.

"Oh, um."

"Have you told him you love him yet?"

"Oh, nnoo, no it's not like that." Sakura stammered in surprise avoiding her gaze in the mirror.

"Oh?" She prompted and Sakura bit her bottom lip briefly.

"No, it's more like we're just keeping each other's beds warm." Chou's expression dawned in understanding as she continued to play with her hair.

"Hmm, that's kind of sad." She remarked with a glance in Sakura's direction before leaving.

She smiled kindly at a man who gawked at her before taking her place across from Kakashi with a sly grin on her face.

"What?" Kakashi questioned after she continued to look deviously at him.

"Sakura's quite the woman. Beautiful, intelligent, accomplished…_young_. How in the world did you ever get so lucky?" She teased and Kakashi grinned.

"I don't know."

"Oh, if only you looked at me like that when we were younger." Chou sighed longingly with a sarcastic smile that slowly faded from her face as she studied him.

"Things would have turned out very differently between us." She added, a serious edge to her tone and a shadow of regret in her eyes. A flirtatious smile appeared on her lips, the regret gone as she continued presumptuously.

"But honestly Kakashi, when are you just going to tell that poor girl already?" Kakashi arched an eyebrow, his expression hardening slightly.

"Tell her what?" Chou smiled again, shaking her head as she sat back in her chair.

"So we're going to play _that_ game are we? No matter." She dismissed before grinning devilishly again.

"I never thought I'd find the day where Hatake Kakashi was afraid to do something."

"Now Rin-"

"Ah, ah, ah, ahh." She interrupted him, wagging her finger in scolding. "I thought we both agreed she died a long time ago." She stated nonchalantly and Kakashi stiffened marginally before averting his gaze. Chou grasped onto the back of his hand softly.

"Hey." She breathed, giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I never much liked the name anyway, Chou is much prettier don't you think?" She emphasized light heartedly and smiled gently at him.

"Kakashi." Chou urged when he wouldn't bring himself to look at her and she tightened her grip on his hand. "I love my life. It's not what I originally expected, but I have two beautiful children and an adoring husband. I couldn't ask for anything more." She admitted and Kakashi searched her gaze carefully. She smiled again, assuring him of her words and Kakashi grasped her fingers before nodding.

Sakura cleared her throat and Chou withdrew her hand a smile on her face as Sakura sat down.

"Sorry, I got caught up with a co-worker from the hospital." Sakura explained, ignoring the writhing of her stomach. "I should probably get going."

"Ah yes, I should as well. I have long journey ahead of me so I should get some rest. Don't worry about the bill, it's my treat." Chou said cheerfully while grabbing it from the table. "It was very nice to meet you Sakura and I'll be back in town in a couple of months." She informed Kakashi as he grabbed the bag with the leftovers.

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"And I hope to see you as well, Sakura." Sakura nodded, a lump in her throat making her give a small smile in response.

They stepped out into the cool night air and Sakura listened to the rustle of the plastic bag as they winded their way through the empty streets, her mind continually going back to the moment she'd interrupted.

"She seems nice." Sakura murmured after awhile.

"Yeah, she can be a bit pushy at times." He acknowledged fondly and a weight settled deeper in her stomach.

"Did you two ever…" She wanted to ask if he had loved her in the past, or possibly still loved her and that was the reason why they'd remained friends for so long even though they were from different villages, the reason why he looked at her so tenderly. Sakura wished the painful thrum of her heart would stop.

"What?" He questioned after she remained silent and Sakura bit her lip. It didn't matter. None of it mattered now.

"Oh, did you two ever do more than one mission together?"

"Yeah, we did quite a few together actually." Kakashi replied while opening the building door for her and she chewed her bottom lip as she walked up the stairs, automatically stopping on his floor. She followed behind him down the hallway, waiting as he unlocked the door and silently closed it behind her. Her back rested against it as her gaze swept through his apartment, a pressure building in her chest as Kakashi put the leftovers in the fridge.

"Did you want a drink?" She reluctantly drew her attention from a picture on a small shelf, the very first one of team seven and nodded.

"Sure." She watched him pull down a bottle before abruptly placing it back and selecting a tall, delicately carved one that contained a stronger grade of sake. He poured a small amount of the clear liquid into two short glasses while sitting at the table and Sakura followed the line of the thin, black cloth slipping down his skin. She pushed herself from the door, her hand trailing along the arm of the couch before she settled herself on the edge of the table beside Kakashi. His skin felt warm against the cold tips of her fingers as they trailed down his cheek, her gaze intent on his and she traced the subtle curve of his bottom lip. She leaned in to him, her mouth hesitating over his before she gently pressed her lips against his. Sakura closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of his smooth mouth before drawing back slowly. His hand rested against her hip, his heat seeping through the material and she traced his lips carefully again before her gaze met his.

"I don't want to do this with you anymore." Her voice sounded alien to her, cold and distant and the beats of her heart were sluggish and so heavy in her chest. His gaze remained on her, intense and cryptic in meaning as her hand fell from his face. If any of this had meant anything to him she couldn't see it in his face, his expression so controlled and indifferent.

"I'm sorry." She breathed and with one last final look she turned from him, walking away from his silence and out of his life.

Sakura felt numb as she stood on the door mat in her apartment, the darkness permeating her senses and dulling them as she remained motionless for a long time before moving towards her kitchen table. She stared at the brass coin, the moonlight twisting the man's face into a mocking smile and she could hear it laughing at her.

"It's better this way." She said firmly, her knuckles white with tension as she continued to stare at it. She flicked the coin from the table, listening to it rattle on the floor until there was only deafening silence. _Sooner or later he would have…_She inhaled sharply, memories of his touch, his voice, his smell; memories of everything that he was came crashing down on her.

Sakura collapsed into the chair, her body trembling uncontrollably and she clutched at her chest, her nails digging into her skin as her heart throbbed with pain.

"It's better this way." Her voice repeated weakly, remembering his vacant expression, his silence as she walked away from him and it ripped into her, hurting her more than she thought possible. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to hurt like this.

"It's better this way." She whispered into the darkness, the salty tears splashing onto her bare knees as her hand clamped roughly over her mouth to stop a sob from escaping.

_It's better this way_

* * *

Ugh, I caught the flu so it was interesting trying to write this. If you spot any mistakes let me know because my head isn't the best for editing right now. And the chapter title is a Linkin Park song. Thanks to everyone who has commented and thanks for reading.

Cance


	18. Losses and New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 17

Losses and New Beginnings

"I really appreciate you helping in the hospital today. It won't be long before the genins start arriving and with Anko in charge again, we'll undoubtedly have quite a few that need healing." Shizune conceded with slight exasperation to Sakura. The distant memories of her own chunin exam tickled the back of her mind and she remembered the shrill terror rushing through her when that woman's face twisted into a gleeful, maniacal leer. Sakura smiled fondly.

"But she certainly weeds out the genins not suitable for the harsh life of a true ninja." A nurse beside Sakura spoke curtly while mindlessly twiddling a lock of fiery red hair between her fingers. Shizune's eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs as she incredulously looked at the young women who nervously shifted her gaze.

"Yes, anyhow I want everything to be stocked and prepared. You've already been assigned your duties and I expect…oh for god sakes." Shizune muttered with frustration and Sakura looked over her shoulder, her body flushing with intense heat.

"We don't have time for this. Go get Raido a wheelchair please. And what excuse do you guys have for getting injured at a time like this? You know the chunin exams have started!" Shizune demanded and Neji's eyebrow twitched in frustration as he continued to brace Raido's dead weight with an arm over his shoulder while Kakashi supported the half unconscious man on the other side.

"We were training." Neji supplied coolly, a smear of mud marring his pale cheek and his normally pristine white robes were stained with a mixture of dirt and blood. Sakura's gaze dropped to the ground, her pulse thundering in her ears as heat continued to envelope her.

"Two against one is a little unfair don't you think Neji? Especially against Raido." Ino remarked sympathetically as the man collapsed into the wheelchair, his head lolling back in exhaustion.

"_We_ were against Kakashi." Neji replied almost acidly while brushing the dirt from his hands and tried to maintain his stoic demeanour.

"Let's just get them healed and out of here quickly."

"I'll heal Neji." Ino offered and Shizune nodded.

"Fine, Sakura look after Kakashi please. Everyone else go and do as you were assigned." She ordered and Sakura gaped in surprise, meaning to protest but a sharp pinch on the back of her arm made her turn abruptly. Ino gave her a serious look as she passed and Sakura held back a scowl as the small huddle of people dispersed, leaving her alone with him.

She faced Kakashi slowly, her eyes apprehensively taking in the ripped jounin vest before meeting his gaze. His expression was indifferent as he stared past her and Sakura's stomach knotted while a frenzy of emotions threatened to overcome her. This was the first time she'd seen him since that night five days ago and he couldn't even look at her.

Sakura swallowed hard, her ears turning pink from the burning heat and she looked out the window beside her; an anxious control dominating her senses before she faced him again.

"So you were training." She commented casually and gave him a small smile.

"How badly were you injured?" Sakura questioned when he remained silent.

"It's not anything serious. I can take care of it at home." Kakashi dismissed, his attention still focused on something behind her and the anxious weight settled further into her gut.

"Kakashi, you're dripping blood onto the floor." Sakura countered sceptically with her gaze flitting to the crimson drops coalescing on the white tiles under his left hand.

"Come on." She continued after a moment with a nod towards the hallway. "It'll only take a couple of minutes." She listened nervously, anticipating the sound of his footsteps behind her and breathed out a silent sigh of relief when he followed her.

Sakura paused at the first examination room and motioned for him to enter with a strained smile before slipping into the room after him, her heart pounding when he started unzipping his vest. Water splashed up from the sink and onto her white lab coat as she hastily washed her hands, keeping her focus solely on the plain white walls as that intense heat rolled off of her in waves, her cheeks flushing fiercely. Her hands quivered as she gathered some sterile gauze from a cupboard nearby, a few of the rolls tumbling to the floor and rolling underneath the bed before she chastised herself. She needed to keep her emotions under control she reminded herself. She was at work and had a job to do.

Kakashi sucked in a rattling breath as he peeled the bloodied shirt from his back and she drew the curtain closed, pausing for a moment before facing him. Her fingertips ached at the memory of his skin, knowing every curve, every scar and she felt her chest tighten, the unrelenting, dull pain in her heart escalating to a sharp tremble as she stared at his chest. She dropped her attention to the floor, briefly closing her eyes as she walked behind the bed and investigated the wound on his back.

It was a clean cut extending from his left arm and down across his back to the other side of his body. Sakura gently mopped up the oozing blood, her eyes carefully scrutinizing the laceration for any sort of debris while being careful to not directly touch his skin as she applied chakra to the wound. The flesh stitched together neatly as she moved along the cut towards his arm, no scar appearing on the regenerated skin.

"Been keeping busy with work?" Kakashi asked softly, his voice sounding tired.

"Yeah, fairly busy." Her brow furrowed when she noticed four red scratches along the length of his side.

"How did you…" Sakura faltered when she observed similar scratches mirrored on the other side of his back and the green glow of chakra flickered when she saw fresh marks along his neck. Her throat constricted painfully, her mouth suddenly dry as she continued to stare at his neck stunned.

"What?" He pressed after a moment.

"Nothing." Her hand quivered as she continued to follow the laceration, her chest moving rapidly as she watched the last of the cut disappear under her fingers. She stared at his back, no trace of the wound left as her fingertips hovered above him and the lump grew bigger in her throat. She felt the heat of his skin through the short distance to her hand and she closed her eyes, resting the tips of her fingers against him. His skin was so much hotter than she remembered and it drew the rest of her hand to lay flush against his back. Kakashi's shoulders sagged under her touch and she couldn't think, just felt the warmth of him against her palm and how at one time it used to spread through her like a fire.

"Sakura." Kakashi breathed and she opened her eyes, focusing on the marks on his neck. Her brow furrowed, something more painful ripping through her than that night and her hand slipped away.

"You're lucky the cut wasn't deep and it should only feel sore for about a day. I have things to do so I'll see you later." Sakura informed him nonchalantly before pulling the curtain closed again behind her and exited the room. She immediately crumpled against the wall beside the door, her lower back resting against it as she leaned forward with her hand covering her eyes. _Not here, don't fall apart here_. She pleaded while drawing in deep shaky breaths and holding back the sting of tears.

Sakura's chest trembled while imagining his hands caressing another woman softly, his mouth trailing along her skin and looking at the woman the same way he'd looked at her and smiling the same way he'd done with her. She listened to the rustle of fabric and bit her bottom lip while ordering herself to move. The images wouldn't stop assaulting her mind and the sound of a zipper sounded. _Move!_ Sakura screamed to herself, her limbs heavy and the crushing weight on her chest keeping her frozen in place.

"Ah Sakura thank god." A voice called out frantically and she managed to stand up straight, released from her inert state. "Can you come look at a fractured femur? Everyone else is busy at the moment."

"Of course." She replied while following the nurse down the hallway and the slide of the curtain sounded from within the room. She looked over her shoulder, watching his retreating back as pain welled inside her making it difficult to breathe.

Sakura clenched her jaw, shoving those agonizing emotions down inside her until there was only that constant, dull ache in her heart as she dropped her gaze to the floor. She wasn't going to be like this, not here of all places. Her mind focused, a calm and controlled state over taking her as she entered the room of a young boy sobbing in misery. She had a job to do after all.

***

Dry, brown leaves crinkled under Sakura's feet and she shivered, a chilly breeze whipping its way over her body while the naked branches creaked above her. It would snow soon, she could just feel it from the way the crisp cold settled into her tired bones and made her joints hum with an irritating stiffness. She pulled her coat tighter around her after knocking quickly on a white painted door and held a small breath.

"Sakura, what a surprise."

"Hi mother." She mumbled, her stomach full of butterflies.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come for a visit. May I come in?"

"Well of course." Her mother replied pleased and stepped out of the way for Sakura to enter. "I'll go make us some tea." The women smiled brightly and Sakura nodded, shrugging off her jacket.

Her gaze drifted over the impeccably clean living room, everything still the exact same from the subtle green walls to the placement of the furniture from when she was a child. An odd sort of comfort rustled through her, easing some of the intense ache in her chest as memories of quiet family dinners and lively Christmas parties surfaced as well as the many heated fights over her becoming a ninja. Her parents had thought it was simply a phase she was going through, one she'd grow out of once she failed the academy exam and continue with school to have a proper life in business, like her father. But she didn't fail and she didn't give up much to the chagrin of her parents.

Sakura walked into the dining room, watching her mother set down a silver tray and arrange two china tea cups and a plate of biscuits on the table.

"Your father is away on business. He's been so busy visiting other villages lately. He's thinking of expanding the company you know." She chattered with a smile and poured the hot, steaming tea as Sakura took a seat.

"He comes home utterly exhausted though. I told him he was too old to be doing this sort of thing, but you know men and their ambitions." Sakura nodded, taking a sip from her cup and the hot liquid chased the chill from her body.

"So," Her mother said after settling herself into her seat and a long moment of silence formed between them. "How is work?" Sakura saw her lips purse into a tight, thin line and tension form in her viridian eyes.

"It's quite well thank you. I was promoted." Sakura admitted hesitantly and watched as her mother tensely fluffed the short gray curls at the base of her skull.

"Hmm, did you ever hear about the Tanaka's? Apparently there was quite the scandal where he was caught having an affair with his business partner Mr. Sato. That poor woman, twenty three years of marriage and it was all a lie." She clucked her tongue while shaking her head.

"That is scandalous. I can see how you and your friends will be gossiping about it for weeks, that is until the next big scandalous bit of news comes along." Sakura replied tersely and her mother frowned before taking a drink of tea. She dropped her gaze to the polished surface of the table feeling guilty. She didn't come here to fight with her mother; she honestly didn't know why she'd come at all. Maybe it was because of the nagging silence of her apartment slowly eating away at her, creating more empty space inside her so that implacable ache could spread further and deeper, rooting itself so she'd always feel this pain.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Her mother questioned after another thick silence between them.

"Not really. Just the usual woes of life." She stared at Sakura suspiciously making her shift uncomfortably.

"Well, it can't be about Sasuke. He's getting married in the spring, unless that's the problem. But somehow, I don't think that is." She pressed, her expression thoughtful and Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Did you finally find someone else?"

"I…I was in…a relationship with somebody, but it didn't work out." She mumbled, the ache intensifying.

"I see." Sakura rested her elbow on the table, shielding her eyes from her mother. She couldn't hide this from her. She'd always been adept at acquiring information, knowing when Sakura was lying and would eventually get it from her after a certain amount of pestering. She wasn't the best gossiper in town for nothing.

"I can't stop thinking about him." She admitted weakly, a painful lump in her throat. "Everything reminds me of him. He's always there, plaguing my thoughts and it hurts." She angrily wiped a tear from her cheek. "Oh god, it hurts so much every time I see him." She told herself she wouldn't cry over him again since that night so long ago, wouldn't admit how deep her feelings were for him, but she couldn't stop the pain. She couldn't stop it when she heard his name from someone's mouth, couldn't stop it when the scent of the forests after a rain reminded her of him, and definitely couldn't stop it when she watched him walk out of the pub with a woman on his arm. It blistered under her skin, festered deep within her soul and she wondered if she'd ever be able to climb from this darkness, feel something other than agony.

"Oh Sakura." Her mother soothed and gently placed her arms around her, drawing her into a safe, comforting embrace while resting her forehead against Sakura's temple. She stroked the long, pink locks softly and Sakura started to shake with her effort to keep her dissipating composure.

"You will move on Sakura." She consoled softly and continued to tenderly stroke her hair. "It'll take time, but you will move on." Sakura's resolve crumbled, the painful burst of emotions surging through her. She inhaled painfully, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her mother, drowning in her sorrow and mother's compassion.

***

Sakura scribbled down a note while glancing at her watch and cursed under her breath before stuffing the paper into an envelope; sealing it shut. She dug through her cluttered drawer, shifting the facedown picture frame as she looked for a roll of stamps. A knock sounded on the door before it opened and she glanced up to see Naruto entering.

"Hey Sakura."

"Oh, hey Naruto." She replied while seizing a loose stamp and licked it hastily. "Don't worry I'm coming to the training session on Saturday." Sakura assured him as she scrambled a pile of papers from her desk and checked the time again.

"Ugh yeah, I umm…actually came to ask you for a favour." He mumbled as he closed the door.

"I'm just on my way to a staff meeting. Can it wait?" She asked while stuffing the papers into a folder.

"Hinata might be pregnant." He revealed, his voice distant and a mixture of emotions flitted across his face. Sakura faltered, her gaze meeting his and she saw worry in his deep blue eyes before nodding slowly.

"I understand."

***

Sakura paused outside her door, her hand grasped around the cool, metal door handle as she drew in a deep, unsteady breath. She saw Naruto standing at her office window, watching the snow drift down and blanket the village and he turned when she closed the door, his face consumed with anxiety. Sakura swallowed hard.

"Congratulations." His features softened for an instant before they were immersed with apprehension and doubt.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked when he faced the window again.

"She's just getting changed. She said she'd meet you at home." She answered and hesitated at the door before walking to his side. She stared out onto the village, the late afternoon sky dim already and the village lights shined brightly as it continued to snow.

"I didn't want to ask Hinata, but why…" Sakura's voice trailed off, unsure of how to phrase her question. Naruto exhaled heavily, the glass fogging in front of him.

"Hinata's father has made it perfectly clear I am not a suitable match for her. He tolerates us dating, but that's all. Neji told me he will disown her if she doesn't marry one of the suitors he's picked out and the rights of the clan will pass to Hanabi." He confessed dejectedly and Sakura bit her lip anxiously.

"You should have seen him jumping for joy when we broke up this summer." Naruto added with a snort of contempt.

"Is that why you haven't asked Hinata to marry you?" Naruto nodded.

"You know how hard she worked to gain her father's respect and stay as the heir." His forehead creased as he continued to stare blankly out the window. "I don't know if I'd be the one she'd choose." He admitted; a quiet tone of fear laced in his words.

"What are you guys going to do?" Sakura questioned softly and watched him stand motionless. He looked so lost and she wanted to ease his anxiety, tell him everything would be fine and that he was going to be a father. Her chest tightened while looking at him. He was going to be a father. She stared back out the window, the idea of his large, elated grin while holding his child tugged at her heart.

"What if she chooses her family?" It pained her to ask such things, but she had to know.

"Then I'd wish her the best and live the rest of my life as a grumpy bastard."

"Would you do it over again even if you knew you'd be alone in the end?"

"Of course." He replied immediately and looked at her, no trace of doubt in his eyes. "I wouldn't change any of it." Sakura smiled gently.

"I…" He paused, his gaze going back to the window. "I think I was wrong in telling you to end it with Kakashi." Naruto spoke abruptly and Sakura stiffened, her gut plummeting. She watched the snow float lazily down in front of her before shaking her head.

"No, you were right." Sakura replied, her chest aching. "I'm not like you Naruto." She conceded in a whisper and they stood quiet beside each other, both wanting to say something to lessen the pain the other felt, but couldn't find the right words.

"You should go, she'll be waiting for you at home." Sakura mumbled after a moment, tracing the intricate shapes of a snow flake that had landed on the window.

"Yeah. Are you going to the New Year's party?" He questioned while walking towards the door and Sakura shrugged. "You've avoided every public function and pub outing for these past couple of months. And it's New Years. You have to be there." Naruto added in an authoritative tone, trying his best to bully her into answering yes. Sakura arched her eyebrow as she crossed her arms and a sly grin spread onto his lips.

"If not we'll just throw the party at your place." He offered with a mischievous glint and Sakura panicked.

"Fine, I'll go." She replied hastily, remembering the last time Naruto had threatened such a thing she'd almost ended up evicted. He chuckled and with a wave he disappeared into the hallway. Sakura sank down into her chair, her smile fading when she saw the picture frame sitting on her desk. Her gaze rested on Kakashi and she hesitantly picked it up, her brow furrowing as she continued to stare at him. She'd done well to avoid him, watched him from a distance hoping the pain would lessen each day. It didn't.

She clutched at her chest as she looked at his smiling face. Such happy times. Sakura opened the drawer and placed it face down before closing it tightly shut. She was nothing like Naruto she repeated to herself, regretting the day she had offered her apartment to him.

***

Music weaved through the air, the chatter of people almost drowning out the slow beat as Sakura fidgeted with a paper napkin, shredding it to pieces. She glanced at Kakashi across the room from the corner of her eye, her heart fluttering nervously before she returned to watching Ino and Chouji dancing together. They really did make a sweet couple she mused happily, although she really would have liked to have tortured Ino a bit with the information first. She took a long drink from her glass, the champagne bubbling on her tongue before her gaze darted over to Kakashi again.

She'd chosen the table the farthest away from him and so far he'd stayed on his side of the room, but she wanted to keep an eye on him to make sure she could escape quickly if he, for some reason, had decided to come and talk to her. And that was the only reason she kept glancing at him, she told herself convincingly, not because she wanted to look at him and trace the way his mask concealed his nose and lips, the image of his face still vivid in her mind. Kakashi looked over to her and she quickly averted her gaze, stabbing her lemon meringue pie with her fork while chastising herself for being caught staring _again._ Her cheeks burned as she took a rather large piece of pie into her mouth and chewed with her attention glued to the table as her heart pounded.

Sakura casually glanced up to the dance floor, her eyes flitting over the faces before discreetly looking in Kakashi's direction, her stomach flipping frantically as he continued to stare at her. She looked over to the exit, her palms sweating as she urged her body to move.

"Sakura." A timid voice called behind her and she twisted reluctantly to see Hinata coming towards her.

"Hi Hinata." She smiled as she took a seat beside her. "How are you?"

"Good thanks. Happy New Year." Hinata smiled and Sakura casually looked around before leaning in a little.

"You've been feeling all right so far? Not getting sick or anything? If so I have some things that-"

"Sakura, I meant to tell you the other day," Hinata paused, looking at her sadly. "but there is no need to worry about that anymore. I..." Pain wavered across her face as she faltered and Sakura grasped her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Sakura lamented and Hinata smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry for bringing up such unpleasant things."

"Don't even think that. If there's anything I can do." Sakura offered and Hinata nodded.

"Thank you." Sakura watched the tears glisten in her eyes and didn't hear what Hinata said as she stood. Her gaze followed her through the room and she sat awkwardly, wondering if she should go and console her or if she just needed to be alone right now. She spotted Naruto making his way through the crowd towards her and he put his arm over her shoulder as they walked from the room. Sadness twinged in her heart. It wasn't fair to have something so precious taken away from them.

Slowly her gaze floated over the people in the crowd, pausing on Tsunade and proceeded to watch her getting rather frisky with a red faced Yamato. Tsunade leaned into him, her breasts pressing against his arm while whispering something into his ear, his face going impossibly redder before she stood and slinked off to the doors, disappearing. Yamato sat very still for a few moments, his face in deep contemplation before he carefully glanced at the people around him and advanced to the door.

Sakura stared in shock before shuddering and grabbed her glass, disappointed it was empty. She glanced over at Kakashi to see him chatting with Iruka and headed to the bar with the empty champagne glass. She waited at the end of the line, tapping her foot impatiently as she looked at the clock. Only a few more minutes until midnight she thought hopefully and the anxious feeling in her chest increased.

"Sakura, hurry up. You can't miss the toast." Ino hollered over the noise while dragging Chouji behind her and Sakura raised up her glass, shaking it.

"I can't exactly toast without a drink." Sakura replied and Ino stopped beside her with an exasperated expression.

"Just hurry ok, because I have a really hot guy for you to kiss at midnight!" She informed her with a wink and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What you just want me to punch my way through the line?" Sakura grumbled as Ino continued through the crowd and she looked to see only four people standing ahead of her. She started tapping her foot again, her mind wandering back to Naruto and Hinata and their unfortunate situation.

"You look beautiful tonight." A voice murmured in her ear and Sakura's body went rigid, her heart faltering. She turned slowly to see Kakashi grinning at her, the same friendly grin he used when he was her captain.

"Oh, umm th..thank you." She stuttered and shuffled ahead a couple of steps, her heart beating erratically. Heat crept up her body and she swore the tips of her ears were turning pink, wishing now she'd worn her hair down to cover them.

"Nice party isn't it?" He continued nonchalantly beside her and she nodded, glancing over to the exit.

"How's work been going for you?"

"Fine." She replied curtly, taking a small step away from him as her heart continued to race and she kept herself from looking at him.

"I haven't seen you around for awhile. It must be keeping you busy." He commented as they took another few steps towards the bar.

"Yeah, well…" She couldn't think of anything to say, her mind reeling with how casually he was able to talk to her. Just like when they were teammates, as if nothing had ever happened between them. It didn't matter to him; she didn't matter to him the same way she'd come to care about him. She'd known that already, but for him to come and talk to her so easily was like rubbing salt in the wound, making it obvious that she was so pathetic for feeling this way. Sakura gritted her teeth, her anger overpowering any anguish she felt.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a date with you tonight." She remarked, unable to keep the bitterness from her tone.

"I'm not really one for dates." He replied and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"That's right, you just like to sleep with women, not take them out." She returned sharply, refusing to look at him. "One champagne please." She requested while handing over her glass.

"Sakura."

"What?" She bit out and turned to glare at him, startled to see his expression. There was something in his gaze; something she couldn't decipher and she continued to stare at him stunned.

"Sakura I…" He faltered and she was going to ask him what, urge him to speak, but her throat was so tight. The music cut off and everyone started counting down around them while they kept their gazes locked on each other.

_10…9…8…_

She had missed seeing his gaze on her she realized, a shiver slipping down her spine.

…_5…4…3…_

Kakashi stepped towards her and Sakura felt a thrill course through her body as everyone chorused happy New Year, a stream of balloons and confetti falling through the air all around them. He leaned into her, her mind going blank as his warm breaths ghosted across the shell of her ear and she could feel the heat of his body against her shoulder. She inhaled his comforting scent and her chest tightened at how much she had missed that too.

"Happy New Year." He whispered before slowly pressing his lips to her neck and her eyes slipped shut. She wanted to reach up and touch him, hold him to her so she could once again feel how his heat seeped into her. He drew back and she opened her eyes, confused at the convoluted desire to kiss him and the intense ache in her heart while she stared at him. Someone bumped into her and she glanced over her shoulder automatically before turning back surprised to see Kakashi gone. She frantically looked around her, standing on her tiptoes to search through the crowd, to spot any sign of him.

Sakura dropped down to her regular stance, her hands hanging limply by her side as she stared numbly in front of her, the familiar pain spiralling through her body as everyone else celebrated around her.

***

Sakura glanced down the empty hallway, carefully listening for any sounds of footsteps before opening the door to the mission's office. She closed it silently and headed across the room to the large filing cabinet sitting in the corner. The lock clicked in the quiet room and she slipped the pin into her pocked before rifling through the files, pulling the one out with information for recently completed missions. She flipped it open quickly, the anxious weight growing heavier on her stomach as she scanned down the list of names. She'd been checking it for four days now, ever since Sasuke had mentioned Kakashi was late coming back from his S-class mission after a training session together.

Sakura bit her lip as she continued down the list, her gut twisting when she flipped the page over before breathing out a sigh of relief. Her finger stopped on his name, seeing that he'd checked in last night and no injuries were reported. She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly for being so foolish. It was Kakashi; of course he'd be fine.

"What are you doing in here?" A voice calmly asked from the doorway and Sakura lifted her head tensely, closing the file and slipping it back into place before turning around. She withheld a sigh when she recognized the man, but couldn't remember his name.

"Just looking for some information." She replied casually and an amused grin slipped onto his lips.

"In classified documents." He stated and Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly before closing the drawer.

"Wrong filing cabinet." She returned and he chuckled.

"Yes, I can see how you'd get the wrong one in this room full of them." He retorted while his light, brown eyes scanned the room. "Hmm, look at that, there's only the one in here." He teased and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I have to go back to work."

"Is your lunch hour over as well or are you going to go collect more _information_" He questioned while entering the room and leaned against a desk, crossing his arms as he smiled cunningly. "You know, if you want me to keep quiet about this you'll have to do one little favour for me." He continued slyly and Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"A date." He replied simply with a charming grin and Sakura shook her head, somewhat amused. She deliberately let her eyes slip down his lean frame slowly.

"Like what you see?" He questioned cockily and she returned her gaze to his face. He was certainly cute with his slim face and kind features and his messy, short brown hair gave him a boyish appeal.

"Not particularly." She answered flatly and he smirked. "And maybe to the date." She finished and started walking to the door.

"That's definitely better then the no's you've been giving me, but maybe just isn't going to cut it. I do have some dirt on you now." He replied with a grin and Sakura paused at the door smiling as she faced the hallway.

"Then I suggest you take it up with the hokage." She countered, giving him a defiant little smirk before leaving.

***

Ino slumped her elbows on the bar while resting her chin in her palm and indicated to the bartender for two more drinks. She let out a little hiccup and Sakura giggled madly beside her.

"What's your problem?" Ino mumbled while looking over at Sakura with one eye closed.

"I'm drunk! That's my problem." Sakura replied brashly and the few patrons scattered in the pub glanced at her.

"God, why are you such a happy drunk?" Ino moaned and Sakura sat up straight, her brow crinkled in concentration as she leaned in to poke Ino's shoulder, losing her balance slightly.

"Because alcohol makes me happy" She answered, giggling again and Ino sighed.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to go out. Saying I haven't been to the bar with you in ages." Sakura exaggerated her speech dramatically.

"Oh right." The bartender placed two shot glasses in front of them and Sakura picked hers up, nudging Ino to do the same.

"Happy Friday." Sakura cheered and clanked the shot glasses together, sloshing half the liquid onto the bar before emptying it. She slammed it down onto the counter, sucking in a sharp breath as the alcohol burned down her throat. Ino laughed at her friend's expression and signalled for two more.

"So when are you going to go home and make up with Chouji and have hot make up sex?" Sakura nudged Ino's ribs while waggling her eyebrows. Ino glanced at her, an eyebrow raised and no sign of amusement on her face.

"As soon as you make up with Kakashi." She retorted and Sakura's expression fell.

"That's low." Sakura muttered and rested her elbows on the bar.

"I know. Sorry." She replied dismissively.

"But you looked like you were getting pretty comfortable with Ryou for awhile there tonight." Ino commented lightly, changing the subject.

"Who?"

"Ryou, you know…tall, brown hair, fucking hot." She listed before looking at Sakura.

"Ooohh yeah him. He keeps asking me out." Sakura admitted with disbelief.

"I know, you should hear him talk about you. Sakura this, Sakura that, blah blah blah. Why do you keep turning him down?" Ino pressed rather annoyed and Sakura shrugged her shoulders before grabbing the shot glass.

"I know." Ino stated before gulping down the liquid and squeezing her eyes shut. "It's because…" She swayed as she pointed an accusing finger at Sakura. "You're still hung up on Kakashi."

"What?" Sakura immediately replied, scowling at Ino as she felt a lightness enter her limbs and a deep, comforting warmth penetrate her body.

"You are. You still live in the same building." Sakura looked at her baffled for a few moments before dismissing her with a small wave.

"You are drunk." She muttered and rested her elbows on the counter.

"Nope. Ok well yes, but I'm right about this. It's your only link left to him. Ah ah listen." Ino pointed at Sakura who closed her mouth with a frown. "It's all you have left. You're only connection and it's easy because then you don't have to admit to yourself that you had something deeper than what you wanted. That you still have feelings for him" Ino finished and Sakura turned away from her, the buzz of alcohol not enough to completely silence the dull ache in her chest.

"The only way to prove me wrong is if you date someone else. Someone else like Ryou." Ino baited skilfully and Sakura chewed her bottom lip, her brow creased.

"Fine, set me up with him." Ino grinned triumphantly.

"That is if you remember what I said." She snickered while digging in her pockets for some money. She threw some crinkled bills onto the counter as Ino stumbled off the bar stool and they walked out of the bar.

"Hey, I won't forget. Don't back out of this! I'll call you tomorrow with the details" Ino hollered across the street and Sakura waved her arm in the air as she continued down the snowy sidewalk.

She opened her jacket, feeling way too hot as she walked through the silent streets, occasionally pausing to let the buildings stop spinning around her. She may have had a bit too much to drink, she admitted as she struggled to fit the key into the lock, finally closing one eye as her hand wobbled in front of the lock. It finally clicked open and she began trudging up the stairs, abruptly halting on one as that annoying ache pestered her. Sakura took a step back, her eyes narrowing as she peered down Kakashi's hallway.

_It's convenient. _She told herself as Ino's words rattled through her brain. And why should she have to be the one to move? And why did she have to even feel like this? She stepped into his hallway, her fists clenching at her sides. And why was _he_ able to carry on with life as usual while she felt like _this_, trapped in something that didn't exist? Sakura edged further into the hallway glaring at his door, her mind muddled with sweet memories of their time together and how he treated her now. Surely he must have felt something when he was with her…other than her hand down his pants. Sakura shook her head, bringing her mind back to focus. For her to feel something so profound, something she'd never had before, it couldn't have all been one sided. Could it?

_He must have…_She nodded to herself before marching up to his door and pounded on it. _He must have felt something so why…_

"Kakashi I demand…where is your shirt?" She blinked in surprise her eyes roaming over his bare chest and stomach greedily. Sakura licked her lips, remembering how his skin used to feel pressed against her naked chest and the noise he made when she raked her fingers down his stomach. She followed the line of his muscles, his pants sitting low on his hips and she traced the trail of silver hair, swallowing hard. Oh god she wanted to touch him and taste his skin again. She wanted so badly to stop this unbearable pain and feel his hands on her, wanting her, needing her. Her core throbbed with pleasure as she looked at his lips, remembering how delicious they felt against her own and how they could tease her body into a frenzy.

"Sakura, what are you…" He faltered when her lust filled gaze met his and Sakura brushed her warm cheek before tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Kakashi…please." She breathed, pleading desperately. She just wanted it to stop, to feel normal again and she took a step towards him, her hand outstretched.

"Kakashi, who's at the door?" A woman's voice called from inside and Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Sa-"

"I'm sorry, I should've known you would have company." She interrupted him and stumbled backwards. He reached out to stop her from falling and she jerked her arm away, tripping to the ground.

"Kakashi, the water's going to get cold."

"Sakura." He called with panic, rushing towards her.

"Don't." She cried out shrilly and he stopped as she cradled her wrist, sharp pain flashing up her arm "Just. Don't." Sakura hissed, embarrassment burning deep inside her and she couldn't look at him. She struggled to stand, her limbs shaking and the floor spinning violently again. She leaned against the wall for support, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply and could feel Kakashi looking at her.

"Didn't you hear? Your water is going to get cold." She repeated snidely before turning and walking away. She ignored the calls of her name and raced up the flights of stairs, panting against the inside of her door.

"I'm such a fool." She muttered and snorted while cradling her wrist, her head throbbing with each pulse. "Stupid and a fool." She started to chuckle, sliding down her door with her eyes closed before breaking out into hysterical laughter. To think he'd ever felt anything for her and how badly she still wanted him even now, it was all ridiculous.

She touched her forehead, her stomach muscles aching from the constant laughing and slowly she started to settle down, drawing in laboured breaths. She listened to the sound of her heavy breathing, the smile ebbing from her face as that woman's voice rang through her mind. An overwhelming pressure filled her chest as she stared into her apartment, seeing Kakashi lounging in the chair with a small orange novel and him in the kitchen, inspecting the contents of some pots on the stove.

"I am _such_ a fool." Her voice rasped, all humour gone from it and she closed her eyes while leaning her head back against the door. He was probably laughing now at how pathetic and desperate she was.

Sakura slapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening. _Oh god._ She scrambled to her feet and rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

***

Paper bags crinkled in Sakura's arms and she paused, hoisting a particularly heavy one up higher against her side and gained a better grasp before continuing slowly up the stairs. She looked over her shoulder when she heard the door slam to the lobby, waiting to hear footsteps begin their ascent and her toe caught the ledge on the last step. She stumbled forward, the groceries spilling onto the landing and she cursed as she regained her balance. Sakura studied the broken egg shells beside the open carton, picking up a loaf of bread and letting the egg yolk drip from the plastic as she shook her head in disbelief.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" She muttered while resisting the urge to chuck the cracked tub of sour cream down the stairs just so she wouldn't have to look at it anymore. She started filling the paper bags haphazardly, not caring anymore if the pears bruised and she glanced up the stairs at the sound of unhurried footsteps, her stomach twisting anxiously.

"That elevator really needs to get fixed." Kakashi remarked while handing her a can of tomatoes and she snatched it away without looking at him, dropping it into one of the bags.

"It does." She agreed nervously. "Don't worry about this, I can handle it." She kept her voice from wavering as he crouched down in front of her, piling a group of cans into one of the bags.

"I don't mind." He replied and she bit her lip, butterflies jostling in her stomach as she gathered the scattered mushrooms around her. Sakura discreetly looked at him from the corner of her eye, her chest aching with familiar pain and she heard that woman's voice calling out his name. She clenched her jaw and grabbed the last mushroom crumpling the top of the bag closed. This was the first time seeing him since that incident over a month ago and it still made her sad thinking about it. She was angry at herself for feeling this way still; she needed to let it go she told herself sternly.

"You're moving?" Kakashi questioned surprised and Sakura glanced at him to see him studying the pile of ads she'd collected.

"Oh, yeah, well just looking for now." She replied quietly and he looked up at her, wearing that same troubled expression he had on New Years. Her stomach squirmed guiltily and she dropped her gaze to the ground. _Don't look at me like that_. She thought, trying so hard keep her emotions under control, trying so hard to keep herself from falling deeper into that black pit after she'd managed to climb up to see some light shining above her. It wasn't right how easy it was for him to pull her back to that place where all she wanted to be was in his arms even though she knew better. The silence grew heavy between them and she reluctantly gazed at him, startled to see the conflicting emotions on his face as he continued to stare at her. He opened his mouth before closing it, his brow furrowing.

"Sakura, what happened?" A voice called from the stairs and she watched his gaze flicker to the man before back to hers, his expression dissolving to a neutral one.

"I tripped." She replied, her heart sinking as he gathered the papers and placed them in the full paper bag.

"Here." Kakashi handed it to her and she nodded, a lump constricting her throat as she accepted it. "I'm going to be late." He admitted with a detached glance in her direction before continuing down the stairs.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Ryou." Sakura replied softly as they started up the next flight of stairs, her attention drifting behind her. She listened to the diminishing sound of Kakashi's footsteps, her mind repeating that moment over and over.

"Sorry, I ended up talking with Hachirou for longer then expected." Ryou explained sheepishly and shifted a paper bag grasped in his arm. Sakura's mind continued to race with what he had tried to say and the way he looked at her, so confused and she thought a touch of fear was in his gaze. What if he….

"Is everything ok? Did you want to do dinner another night?" Ryou questioned and Sakura shook her head. No, she couldn't do this to herself, couldn't create something out of nothing or else she'd always feel this way, always wanting him. Her chest felt unbearably tight.

"No, dinner tonight is fine."

"Hey." He said gently while stopping on the step above her and his gaze searched hers earnestly before he leaned into her. Sakura froze, instinctively wanting to recoil as he kissed her; somewhere deep inside herself a whisper saying these weren't the lips she wanted to feel against her own. She pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and smiled reassuringly.

"Come on." She murmured while stepping beside him and taking the lead, the smile falling from her face.

***

"Did you want to dance?" Ryou questioned in Sakura's ear with his hand on the small of her back and she smiled.

"Maybe later." She answered, watching Sasuke dance with Mai, his mouth tight and only a hint of how uncomfortable he was with everyone's attention on him showing in his expression. Sakura knew the full extent of his embarrassment, Naruto ragging on him every chance he got within the past few weeks resulting in a couple of black eyes.

Mai smiled tenderly at him before kissing him softly to ease his anxiety and his expression softened. He rested his cheek against her temple, drawing her closer to him and Sakura's heart melted with overwhelming happiness for them. Sakura's gaze moved aimlessly over the other couples and she paused on Naruto and Hinata; noting how smooth and relaxed his movements were compared to Sasuke's.

"I think I'm going to get some air." Sakura mumbled over her shoulder to Ryou, uncomfortable with how warm the room was. "But I expect that dance when I get back." She gave him a teasing smile, watching his lips upturn into a grin as he nodded. She walked in between the scatter of round tables and into the hallway where the air was marginally cooler with a small breeze floating from somewhere. The music faded as she walked further down the hallway, peering down each corridor before spotting the source of the breeze.

Sakura adjusted the skinny, black strap on her shoulder as she stepped out onto the small deck, pleased with the cool night air gliding over her feverishly warm skin.

"Oh, s..sorry." She stammered when she saw Kakashi standing in the corner looking over the village, a rush of butterflies erupting in her stomach. "I didn't realize-"

"It's fine. You don't have to go." Kakashi interrupted and she paused with her hand on the door frame watching as he turned to look at the village again. She debated with herself, standing awkwardly in front of the door before apprehensively moving towards the edge of the deck. Her hands rested on the railing and she peered over the edge studying the tops of the trees full of green leaves. They rustled in the soft wind and Sakura licked her lips, the swarm of butterflies growing as the silence stretched on between them. Her gaze gradually edged towards him, cautiously studying him in the dim light. He clutched an empty glass; the sleeves of his black dress shirt rolled up to his mid forearm and he wasn't wearing a tie, the top button of his collar undone showing the material of his mask.

"Beautiful night." Kakashi commented and Sakura's gaze snapped to in front of her.

"Yes, perfect for a spring wedding." She replied casually, her eyes dancing over the glow of lights from the houses. It was quiet around them, the hall for the reception tucked on the outskirts of the village and she concentrated on the sound of a cricket chirping longingly every few moments.

"Sasuke looks happy. I think they'll have a very good life together." Sakura admitted warmly and smiled in Kakashi's direction briefly.

"I hope so." He agreed. They stood in silence together, Sakura wondering if she should say something else, but she didn't even know what to say in a moment like this. She continued to listen to the intermittent chirps of the cricket, goose bumps on her skin now as the breeze continued to sweep past her.

"You look beautiful tonight." Kakashi murmured and Sakura bit her lip, her stomach squirming anxiously.

"Thanks, Ino picked out…the…" She faltered when she turned and found him staring so intently at her, making a familiar thrill ripple through her body. She averted her gaze back to the village, hastily drawing in a few shallow breaths.

"I should go." She conceded softly, her knuckles turning white from clutching the railing so tightly. Ryou was waiting for her and she couldn't handle Kakashi looking at her like that, how he used to when…Weight settled on her chest and she walked across the deck, her heels clicking in the silence.

"It was a mistake." Kakashi emitted calmly and Sakura's brow furrowed as she looked at him, his gaze desperately searching hers. "To let you leave that night." He finished and Sakura inhaled sharply, dropping her attention to the deck.

"Don't do this." She whispered, begging him to stop. She didn't want to hear what he had to say, not after everything she'd gone through, finally getting to a point where she wasn't suffocated by constant heartache. She couldn't go back to that, would never let herself be in that state again. She _couldn't_ listen to what he had to say because she didn't know if she'd have the strength to walk away from him. She wasn't willing to take that chance. Sakura turned to look at him, her eyes empty.

"I've moved on Kakashi." She watched pain and regret flash in his expression before he concealed it, his expression neutral as he stared at her for a moment. He gave a small nod before he turned back to the railing and Sakura hesitated at the door, torn.

_Don't do it._ She told herself, her hand reaching out to him while taking a small step towards him. _It'll only end up hurting more. _She stared at his back, her heart pounding in her chest and her hand dropped to her side.

Sakura crossed the threshold and she walked slowly through the hallway, her mind still. She kept seeing his face, the look of regret clear in his gaze and she shook her head. That wasn't right; he wasn't supposed to look like that. Het footsteps quickened and she scanned the crowded room, spotting Ryou talking to Shikamaru. She hastily crossed the room to his side.

"Let's go." She muttered while touching his arm.

"Hmm?"

"I think it's time to leave.' Sakura repeated more urgently.

"Ok." He replied somewhat confused and placed his drink on a table beside him. Sakura's skin prickled with the sensation of someone watching her as they winded a path through the tables and she paused at the door. She saw Kakashi watching her from the far end of the room and her gut plunged low into her body, the sensation of pain creeping into her mind. No, she thought while raising her head. She wasn't going to feel like this anymore because of him. She wasn't going to let him do this to her anymore. Sakura walked through the door, anger burning inside her as she walked out of his sight and she looked at Ryou, grasping his hand.

"Let's go to your place."

* * *

Yeah, so…I know quite a few people will be disappointed with this…I'm not so sure about it myself, but it is what is. I'm still sick and my typing is all out of whack so if you see any major mistakes, that would be the reason why. I'm hoping I got most of them.

Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone again for commenting and wishing me well. I really do appreciate every single comment and a real special thanks goes out to someone who helped with the inspiration for this chapter! Thanks for reading,

Cance


	19. Bridge to Nowhere

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 18

Bridge to Nowhere

It was oddly quiet in his apartment, the only sound coming from the sharp slap of plastic as Ryou flipped through his collection of music. Sakura's eyes strayed through the room, fully taking in the details for the first time as condensation trickled from the aluminum can and onto her thigh, soaking through the thin, black material of her dress. She paused on the short cluttered bookshelf tucked beside the TV, a mass of papers littering its surface and jammed between small clumps of books while a few kunais perched on any flat stable surface. Her attention dipped to a picture resting on the middle shelf and she studied the young woman's smiling face carefully. She was pretty, Sakura thought and the crystalline blue of her eyes was stunningly clear in the photograph and so full of hope and naivety; something she had lost long ago.

She averted her gaze and it skimmed over the training equipment spilling from the closet and the dirty dishes piled in the sink. It was so unlike Kakashi's apartment, so different from the carefully organized rows of novels, surprisingly not all mindless porn and how everything had a particular place; meticulously arranged and out of sight. Something twinged uncomfortably low in her stomach and she gritted her teeth, pushing Kakashi from her mind.

"Hmm, I think you'll like this one." Ryou remarked and Sakura glanced at him from over her shoulder, a tight smile on her lips. She eagerly took a drink, draining half the can as soft music lulled into the room and her insides shuddered from the pungent taste. The couch sagged as Ryou settled down beside her and she gave him another small smile, her body rigid on the edge of the cushion and her heart palpitating awkwardly.

"Sorry I only have beer. If I'd known you were coming over I would've picked up some wine or something." He confessed sheepishly.

"No, it's fine." Sakura replied with a glimpse in his direction before hastily taking another large gulp. She kept herself from grimacing as she stared at the black TV screen, the silence deepening between them and she was aware that his attention remained on her. He studied her keenly and her thundering pulse stifled the soft notes, her cheeks dusting with colour while the can crinkled slightly in her grasp. She almost forgot how to breathe when he shifted towards her, setting the beer on the coffee table before brushing some stray pink locks behind her ear.

"You're so beautiful." He mumbled, his tone low and weaved with desire. His fingers clasped her chin, his lips brushing against her jaw before gently pressing them to hers. Sakura's forehead crinkled as he softly kissed her, his tongue brushing her bottom lip and slowly she opened her mouth to him, her eyes hesitantly slipping shut. His tongue was soft against hers, his movements different from what she'd become accustomed to, different from Kakashi's, but she felt the low tingle of arousal creep up her spine. Heat seeped into her body as he timidly explored her mouth, almost as if he was waiting for her to pull away like she'd done so many times before and she placed her hand on the back of his neck deepening the kiss.

Sakura tensed reflexively when his fingers trailed down her throat and grazed over her collarbone before slipping under the slender strap of her dress to rest on her shoulder. She chastised herself, told herself that this was ok and that she was only nervous. It was the first time she'd let anything happen since…Anger twisted and sparked through her body and she fisted some of his short, brown hair, pressing her lips harder to his and pouring all those unwanted emotions into the kiss.

Ryou responded to her enthusiasm by leaning into her, persuading Sakura to lie on the couch and he settled his weight comfortably on her before breaking the kiss. She kept her eyes closed as she tilted her head to expose more of her neck while he kissed his way down and glided the strap from her shoulder. An involuntary memory of Kakashi flashed in her mind, his body pressed against hers with his masked lips teasing the delicate skin on her shoulder and her core throbbed with pleasure.

Sakura reluctantly opened her eyes and stared at their reflection in the TV screen as Ryou continued to kiss her emerging flesh. She saw his face, his shattered expression and something deep in his gaze, something she could only assume was regret. But that wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to look at her like that.

_It was a mistake_

Her stomach wrenched and pain surged through scarred wounds, tearing them open ruthlessly. It didn't make sense. Why? _Why now?_ After so much time had passed why would he do this to her now and why did it even matter? Hadn't she left him to protect herself?

Sakura wanted everything to stop, wanted the screaming thoughts to silence, for everything to be still in her mind because she was so agonizingly close to admitting the one thing that would tear deep into her soul; quietly torment her for the rest of her life and be another regret added to the list. But it would be so much more than just a regret.

_No. It was the right thing to do._ Sakura reassured herself, shutting down those vexing thoughts, but she could still see him. She saw the curve of his lips upturned in a soft, tender smile and his mismatched eyes, the way it made her breath hitch in her chest when he seemed to look at her with a gaze reserved only for her.

"I can't do this." She struggled to sit up, pushing Ryou from her and he looked at her with confusion.

"What's wrong?" Sakura turned away from his troubled expression while weakly clutching the strap against her shoulder.

"I just…can't." She breathed, her chest aching. She thought she was over him, could prove to herself that she was. That she'd moved on like he'd so easily done, but she was wrong. She'd only distracted herself, buried herself in the warmth and kindness Ryou had offered her and she'd greedily took it; desperate for anything to take her away from that.

"Let me guess, you have feelings for someone else." His voice was casual with no trace of anger or hurt in it and Sakura couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry. You've been really wonderful to me and I didn't…" _Didn't what? Didn't mean for it to go on so long, to use him so callously?_ Sakura's throat tightened. "I'm so sorry."

"I already knew." Ryou told her gently and she looked at him in surprise. "It was pretty evident from the first date. I mean, not many women can resist my charm." He smiled teasingly at her and Sakura looked away, guilt heavy on her brow. Ryou grasped her hand, a sudden heaviness in the air as he paused with a contemplating and serious demeanour.

"Look, I have feelings for you. I haven't…" He faltered, his dark brown eyes honest and revealing everything to Sakura, making an unbearable pressure build within her as she stared into his sincere gaze. "I haven't felt this way about somebody in a really long time. And I know you're not exactly ready, but that's ok with me."

"Ryou." She emitted sadly and he continued in her silence.

"I know you must have some sort of feelings for me or else you never would have stayed with me for so long." Sakura bit her bottom lip, her heart tumbling peculiarly in her chest as she traced the subtle curves of his lips before meeting his eyes. She did feel something for him, wrapped underneath all the compassion and comfort he brought her, she felt something she wasn't quite sure what it was. But it did feel good and easy and it made everything feel all right.

"I do." Sakura admitted reluctantly.

"Then that's enough for me." She was so tempted to fall into his warmth and certainty, to wrap him protectively around her heart and forget everything.

"Ryou-"

"I can help you Sakura." He interrupted her regretful tone and gave her hand a soft, assuring squeeze. "You may not be able to forget him now, but I can help." She withdrew her hand from his grasp and cupped his cheek as his gaze earnestly searched hers.

"You shouldn't have to." She breathed and his expression fell. He closed his eyes and rested his fingers against hers while leaning further into her touch.

"Don't do this Sakura." He was making it so difficult to leave and she wondered if she really could let herself fall, knowing he would be there right by her side, mending her with pieces of himself. Sakura rested her forehead against his, shutting her eyes to the threatening sting of tears as she drew in short, regular breaths.

"I'm sorry." He deserved so much more than her, so much more than what she could offer him the way she was now; it wasn't fair to him. Ryou exhaled heavily in the space between.

"So this is it then." He murmured and Sakura swallowed hard before drawing back and nodding. She stared at the little golden flecks in his brown eyes wondering how different everything would have turned out if only they'd met earlier.

"I know you won't understand, but I need to be able to resolve my own issues and I can't expect you to do that. You need to know that I'm with you because I want to be, not because I need you to fill some gap within me. I just wish…I just wish I had realized that sooner." Sakura confessed guiltily and Ryou pursed his lips briefly before smiling.

"That I can understand." He replied gently while he glanced at the picture on the bookshelf. "Maybe one day we can try this again if life happens to work out that way." He wore his usual mischievous grin and a small smile slipped onto her lips.

"I'd like that." She traced his features for a moment before standing from the couch.

"Tell me though." Ryou paused and Sakura turned to face him, her heels dangling by her side as she stood at the door. "The person you still have feelings for. Is it Hatake Kakashi?" The floor of her stomach plummeted while blood drained from her face and limbs before Ryou gave an almost bitter snort.

"So the rumours were true. I can understand why I don't have much of a chance." He admitted with resignation and Sakura's mouth gaped. "Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

The tiles were cold on her bare feet as she hesitated outside his door, the implications of his words ringing in her ears and roiling anger deep inside her. _Rumours_. Her fists shook by her sides and the muscles were so tight in her jaw they were beginning to ache. Everyone knew and only one person would have ever dared say such a thing. _I'm going to kill her!_

***

Dull rays of light streamed through the window, the morning air cold against Kakashi's skin as he stared blankly out onto the empty street. It was still early, a heavy fog rising slowly from the village and dissolving into the air as he kept his gaze steady, waiting.

His chest tightened when that mass of pink hair appeared below him, something aching deep within him as he watched her walk briskly down the street. She always did that to him; her presence somehow able to draw out those turbulent emotions he usually kept well hidden deep inside. If Kakashi was a master at anything, it was the ability to conceal his thoughts and feelings so that he could remain objective and detached to the point of deceiving himself of any true feelings. He had to, trained at a young age to forsake himself for the good of the village, for the success of a mission. But her, just looking at her made those lurking emotions creep into his consciousness, made him feel what he didn't want to and yet he couldn't stop looking at her.

He knew it was a mistake to get involved with her, knew it that night in her apartment long ago when he saw the truth in her gaze, how deep her feelings were for him and told himself to stay away. He'd only end up hurting her when things got too serious for him and he'd leave, just like he'd always done.

But he just couldn't resist. The temptation was too great with her, the desire to feel her against him, to taste her and have her moan his name was all it took and he pushed those thoughts from his mind. He focused on that almost forbidden pleasure of enjoying her body and the high he got from watching her constraints and hesitations disappear as she sought pleasure from him; failing to notice how deeply he'd let her nestle into his life, into himself. There were moments when something would graze the edge of his mind, some foreign sensation that would cause whispers of warning, but he'd cast them aside and disregard them. He could leave her when the time came for it he blindly reassured himself. When the relationship no longer suited their needs or Sakura was becoming too invested in it he would leave.

But she left him and Rin's words echoed in his mind. Their meaning and arising conflicting emotions scraped across his skull and clawed through his chest until he buried them. It would've ended sooner or later he continually repeated as he tossed and turned, a void growing inside him that filled with an empty ache. It was exacerbated by her sweet scent lingering on the pillow and sheets and he tore the bedding from his mattress, throwing it out into the living room believing that would settle the perturbing emotions. It didn't and he drank himself numb, unable to tuck away the pain for the first time in his life.

He brought a woman home the following night, convincing himself that she could be replaced, that the emptiness would disappear with the feeling of soft skin and curves against him; that they were all the same, but it didn't matter how many he slept with. She was always there in his mind spurring him to stop running and admit what he was so desperately trying to hide from. He would see her and the cracks in his defences would widen. The overwhelming urge to hear her voice, to touch her and smell her again would overtake him and he'd go to her, wanting so badly to be with her and tell her…

He'd regain his senses and walk away before he could make that mistake; before he could acknowledge his own feelings and maintain the illusion that his life had never changed, that he had never changed and done the one thing he swore he would never do. He wouldn't allow himself to do that. Not after he'd seen his mother broken and suffering after his father's death all because she loved him. He wouldn't become like that. _Weak_ and dependent on someone else so that he was at their complete mercy, his soul stripped bare and in their palm waiting to be crushed when they left him, when _she _left him.

Kakashi watched Sakura rub her bare arms as she continued down the street, his expression indifferent while a muddled surge of emotions collided within him. He remembered how she smiled at that man, some low rank chuunin with his arms around her, drunkenly thinking that should've been him by her side and she should've been smiling at him like that. For one brief moment he'd hoped it wasn't too late, that fate would take his side for once and prove him wrong, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop himself. But fate was never kind to him and he killed those ridiculous notions floating around in his head, forgetting how close he'd come to admitting what he'd been avoiding.

Sakura disappeared around the corner and Kakashi stifled those emotions, only a raw, steady ache remaining in his chest as he turned from his bedroom window, knowing he would return when it was time for her to come home. This was all he had left of her, these short little glimpses and he would take them, keeping his thoughts guarded and his mind from reading too much into what he was doing, why he couldn't look away.

***

Sakura scanned the busy hallways as she made her way down to the cafeteria, gritting her teeth when she spotted sleek blonde hair secured into a ponytail amongst a small group of nurses. _Most likely gossiping_ she thought bitterly as she approached them, catching sideways glances and soft whispers as she passed people.

"I need to talk to you." Sakura snapped as she grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her away from the group.

"What, hey-"

"Now." She interrupted harshly, ignoring a few of the surprised expressions as she forced them into an empty office across the hallway. Ino wrenched her arm free as she turned fiercely towards Sakura who closed the door behind her.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone." Sakura returned in a yell and the anger on Ino's face melted into confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"About me and Kakashi. That was something you were supposed to keep to yourself." Ino's forehead crinkled as Sakura continued to glare at her.

"I didn't tell anyone." She replied earnestly.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, you are." Ino said with anger rising in her voice and Sakura shook her head in disbelief.

"How long have people known for?" Ino dropped her gaze to the floor and shifted uncomfortably.

"A week or so." Sakura stood stunned as she stared at Ino.

"And you didn't tell me?"

"I just…I thought-"

"Do the regulars know?" Sakura cut off, her tone full of animosity and the hurt she felt. Ino shook her head.

"But it won't be long. Word will spread fast." Ino conceded and Sakura's jaw clenched.

"Great, just fucking great. The one thing I trusted you to keep your mouth shut about and you can't do it! And then you don't even have the decency to say something. To give me some sort of warning. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want you adding it to your list of reasons of why you can't be with Kakashi." Ino spat furiously and she took a menacing step towards Sakura.

"You were supposed to have figured this out by now, but nooo. Apparently you're both emotionally stunted morons and I'm aware we all have our own emotional deficiencies, but you two! For people who are supposed to be _incredibly intelligent,_ you're being _completely fucking stupid_ when it comes to each other! So no, I didn't tell you hoping common sense, luck, fate, whatever would smack you two upside the head and make you realise how ridiculous and pathetic you're being." Her cheeks were tinged pink and her chest was heaving heavily as she glared at a dazed Sakura with her back pressed up against the wall. They stood silent for a moment, Ino's words sinking in before Sakura stepped from the wall, anger burning through her mind.

"You don't understand I-"

"Oh don't tell me I don't understand." Ino bit out dangerously and backed her into the wall again. "I've had my heart broken three times. Don't tell me I don't understand." Sakura saw the pain on Ino's face, watched as she tried so hard to conceal it and she drew in a steady, deep breath.

"And I didn't tell anyone." She emphasized with a threatening jab of her finger, glaring at Sakura before turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her. Sakura rested her head against the wall, her temples throbbing with pressure as she saw Kakashi in her mind.

She shook her head while pushing herself from the wall. _She just doesn't get it_. Sakura opened the office door faltering at the stunned expressions.

"Don't you have something to be doing?" Sakura barked venomously and everyone scrambled to make themselves look busy, no doubt waiting for her to disappear before excitedly discussing the screaming match.

***

"Why'd you decide to have a party?" Naruto questioned while dumping a stack of dirty plates into the sink.

"Because I wanted to have one." Sakura replied flatly, shaking some beer cans to ensure they were empty before tossing them into the plastic bag. "Besides, I thought it'd be a good way to show off my new apartment. My rather fantastic apartment." She beamed and Naruto scoffed.

"You can stop rubbing it in now." Sakura giggled as she stepped to the side to let Sasuke pass with an armful of dirty glasses.

"Oh I'm sure you and Hinata will find something better. And thanks for staying to help clean up. I'd be here all night if you didn't." She conceded while glancing at the chaos in the living room. Dirty dishes and left over dips were stacked on the coffee table and she was relieved that only one person had managed to spill their drink resulting in a small red stain on the pristine white carpet.

"Why did you have to invite so many people? I think half the village was here." Sasuke grumbled with distaste and Sakura shrugged.

"What happened to Ino and Kakashi though? How come they didn't come?" Sakura knocked over a glass, the water seeping into the blue table cloth as Naruto stared at her, waiting for an answer. She hastily covered the puddle with a stack of paper napkins, mopping up the liquid as she spoke.

"Oh, umm…Kakashi didn't come because he wasn't invited and Ino didn't because…we're sort of fighting right now." She mumbled, her eyes darting up to see Sasuke and Naruto staring at her incredulously. Sakura fumbled with some of the empty bottles, tossing them into the garbage bag before hurriedly continuing.

"I confronted Ino when I learned that everyone knew about…my previous relationship and we argued. Of course she wouldn't just tell me truth and then my mother found out." Sakura dared to meet their gazes again.

"You should have seen her. She was furious telling me I'd ruined the family and was destroying their reputation around the village and how she couldn't go anywhere now without people talking about her. She _demanded_ that I end it and nearly didn't believe me when I told her it already had ended. And then, with her being the gracious person that she is, said she wouldn't tell dad but if I did anything more to damage their reputation, there would be consequences." Sakura threw the soggy heap of napkins into a trash bag, a bitter taste in the back of her throat as she remembered her mother's livid expression.

"What is she going to do? Cut me out of the will?" She muttered while throwing the remaining empty cans and bottles into the bag with excessive force, pausing when she noticed Naruto's pale expression.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He shifted behind the kitchen counter, his brow furrowing.

"Ugh…I umm…Ino wasn't…the one who told." He confessed before dropping his gaze. "I did." Sasuke turned to look at him in surprise and a can crushed in Sakura's grasp.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. It just happened. I'd been drinking and it accidently slipped out." He hastily explained and flinched when he saw her fuming expression.

"I can see that you're angry so I'm gonna go before you decide to kick my ass and ruin your nice, new apartment." Naruto conceded with a placating tone and walked along the living room wall furthest from Sakura before bolting out the door. Sakura remained still, staring at the spot Naruto had been standing with a tight knot in her throat. She hadn't believed her.

"Why do I always make such a mess of things?" She sighed and started clearing away the garbage from the table. Plastic crinkled behind her as Sasuke lifted an overflowing bag from the garbage can and she felt some sort of comfort in the growing silence between her and Sasuke. She was going to have to apologize to Ino, contemplating if it was best to do it in person or over the phone.

"So, you've completely cut Kakashi out of your life." Sasuke murmured and Sakura faltered.

"I wouldn't exactly put it like that." She replied quietly and concentrated on sweeping some crumbs from the cloth.

"No? How would you put it?" Sakura straightened and rested her palms on the table for a few moments before turning to face Sasuke.

"Considering everything that's happened." She paused, chewing on her bottom lip as she studied Sasuke's neutral expression carefully.

"It's just easier this way ok." Sakura finished curtly and returned to picking off bits of food from the table cloth. The air grew thick between them, the silence making her stomach flutter uncomfortably and she couldn't bring herself to look over her shoulder at him. She leaned unconsciously closer to the table as she imagined him staring at her with a calculating gaze, waiting for her to snap and start ranting about Kakashi, to expose her secrets. But she wouldn't tell him. She wanted to keep everything deep down inside and avoid it altogether; it was easier that way.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you if you loved him?" Sasuke simply questioned indifferently and her heart quivered with panic.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Sakura." He interrupted his voice low and full of warning.

"Why are you so concerned about this?" She emitted quietly, her hands dangling by her sides as she stared out into her new living room trying to keep her composure from collapsing.

"I can't help but feel that my…reaction had some bearing on your decision." He conceded calmly.

"Well it didn't so you have nothing to worry about." Sakura bit out and bent down to tie up the garbage bag, her hands shaking.

"Why did you lie?"

"You know what, this is none of your business." She faced him with a threatening gaze and anger melted into Sasuke's normally detached expression.

"You're wrong. As captain it is my concern when you can't leave your emotions behind and make mistakes that endanger-"

"That happened way before Christmas and it was one mistake."

"It almost cost you your life." Sasuke thundered and Sakura's fists vibrated by her sides, her nails digging harshly into her palm.

"Yes, it was a mistake. We ALL make mistakes, but I never let it happen again." He had no right to do this to her.

"You're not the same Sakura." He hollered fiercely, an ugly snarl on his lips. "You haven't been since you left him. I see it in your eyes every time you look at him. You can't hide that from me."

"Stop it."

"Why did you leave him?"

"Sasuke don't."

"You can't run anymore Sakura. Why? Why did you end it?"

"Because I love him more than I ever loved you." Her voice exploded furiously and resentment erupted within her at being forced to finally admit what she'd always known but had desperately tried to keep from herself, to keep it hidden. "I barely survived when you left. I won't when he does." Her body shook as she stared at the surprise on Sasuke's face; the insatiable urge to punch him, to make him stop looking at her like that filled her.

"You're scared." He stated, his tone stunned, but full of realization.

"I'm terrified." They stared at each other, the seconds stretching into minutes and her anger slowly dwindled, replaced with a heavy ache on her chest.

"It wasn't the same for Kakashi. He didn't…" She couldn't finish, her throat tight and dry.

"You don't think he has any feelings for you?"

"I thought he made that sufficiently clear with how easy it was for him to move on. To fill my place with another woman before a week had even passed, but I don't,"

_It was a mistake_

"I don't know." She shielded her eyes from Sasuke, his face and words echoing in her mind as confusion flooded into her. "Why wouldn't he say something?" Sakura implored, fervently searching Sasuke's gaze for some sort of answer.

"Why didn't you?" Sasuke questioned softly and she looked at him sadly, the distant memories of their past stirring up painful emotions.

"You of all people should know the answer to that." Sasuke shifted, a glimmer of guilt in his eyes and Sakura shook her head.

"Besides, I wasn't lying when I said there was no future for us. I mean it's Kakashi and then me, his ex-student of all people."

"It is true the circumstances are not favourable." He acknowledged and Sakura leaned against the table nodding.

"Even if he did…have feelings for me," The words were bitter and strange on her tongue and she swallowed, keeping hold of her emotions. "You and I both know love isn't enough. So isn't it better to end it now? To stop myself from falling any deeper because if we were still together it would only hurt so much more when it did finally end." Her tone was pleading for Sasuke to understand her.

"I don't know. It's not certain that it would end." He replied and Sakura felt her stomach tighten.

"Let's be realistic. The chances of it working are small and I don't want to take that chance. I just can't." She'd made the mistake of thinking she could keep things casual between her and Kakashi; she wasn't going to make that mistake of carelessly believing everything would work out for the best. She'd seen it too many times to know that things rarely ever turned out that way. Sasuke nodded in understanding and rolled up his sleeves while turning to the sink full of dishes. She listened to the slide of glass rubbing against each other as he shifted plates on the counter, watched him organize the stack of dishes in the order to be washed before confronting the mess in front of her again.

"You would go on Sakura." He spoke casually and she paused, a weight settling on her chest. "If he left you. After awhile it would be just another scar, another faded memory, but you would go on." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at her, his guarded expression gone and she saw something broken in his dark gaze.

"We all do."

***

Excited shrieks carried down the busy street and Sakura stepped to the side as a flash of tan streaked past her. She watched the stray dog hurtle through the crowd, a long string of sausages bouncing awkwardly behind it before two young boys rushed past her, screeching at each other as they did. They disappeared into the crowd and she listened to their hollers with a smile curving on her lips.

"Ah Sakura. I thought that was you!" A cheerful voice called from behind her and her heart sank deep in her chest. She turned slowly, Chou's grinning face greeting her and dread welled inside her.

"You're not exactly hard to spot with that pink hair of yours." She added playfully and a tight smile slipped onto Sakura's face.

"It's so beautiful today I had to convince Kakashi that we must simply eat outside and lucky for us you happened to walk past. Tell me, how have you been?" She questioned warmly and Sakura apprehensively glanced in Kakashi's direction.

"Good thank you."

"Wonderful. You must join us, we only just ordered."

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly do that." Sakura replied hastily and Chou arched a slender brow. "I really wouldn't want to intrude and I also-"

"Oh for goodness sakes, you guys broke up. That doesn't mean you can never speak to one another again." Chou interrupted sharply. "I'm curious to know what you've been doing so please." She pointed to the empty chair beside her.

"Sit down." Chou ordered with an authoritative tone much like Tsunade's when Sakura didn't move and she immediately complied. She sat stunned for a moment, surprised by her action before a wave of butterflies swarmed her stomach.

"Oh you don't know how lucky you are to have such lovely weather. It always rains at home." Chou remarked lightly and gave another friendly smile to Sakura. "But honestly, I'm not used to this heat. My makeup must be melting off of my face right now." She commented while picking up her purse from the ground and Sakura's eyes widened with anxiety.

"I need a quick makeup check so I'll be right back." Chou told them dismissively and Sakura watched horrified as she stood from the table. She clutched the edge of her seat, her knuckles turning white as Chou disappeared and she continued to look in the direction the woman had gone, deliberating her options. She couldn't exactly stand up and walk away from Kakashi without saying a word, that would be considerably rude and he didn't deserve that. Sakura wondered if she could fake an allergic attack until she remembered she wasn't allergic to anything and Kakashi would also know that. She sat back in her chair, clearing her throat. There was really only one thing she could do. Talk to him.

"H..how have missions been going?" She mumbled, her attention reaching his chest before flicking back down to in front of her with her cheeks burning.

"Good. Haven't had too many." Kakashi replied nonchalantly and Sakura nodded. She waited, the minutes dragging by and she scanned through the people looking for Chou.

"How's work?"

"It's good. Busy as usual." She answered while nervously searching for Chou again. For a makeup check she was taking a rather long time Sakura grumbled inwardly as a heavy silence formed between them. She wracked her brain for something to say, anything to end the silence.

"So…nice weather we're having." Sakura said lamely and refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Her stomach flipped anxiously as another silence formed between them and she opened her mouth before closing it. There was nothing left to say. They'd finished the whole polite small talk and she could start prattling on about Naruto or Sasuke, but there wasn't anything more between them now. The realization made each pulse of her heart quiver with pain. Sakura returned her attention towards the restaurant, eagerly waiting for Chou to return.

"How's your new place." Kakashi asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh umm, it's nice. I'm closer to the hospital now." She replied and reluctantly turned back to the table. She flicked a small, black beetle from the white cloth before continuing. "I never run out of hot water." She conceded, meeting his gaze and was startled to see a soft, almost sad smile on his face. Sakura looked away, scanning over the crowd again as something clenched in her stomach.

"Good." He murmured, his voice genuine and Sakura bit her bottom lip. She couldn't think clearly with him this close to her. He always did this to her.

"And Ryou, how is he?" He questioned casually and Sakura kept the shock from her face.

"Oh umm, he's fine." She answered automatically, her gaze on the table as her stomach knotted and writhed.

"I didn't." She faltered, drawing in a shaky breath as emptiness gnawed at her heart. "I didn't end it because I didn't have feelings for you. I was just…"…_scared._ She looked up at him, smiling sadly as she carefully traced his features under the mask before shaking her head. "It doesn't matter now." She breathed while standing from the chair, unsure of what had suddenly come over her to make her say such things.

"Sorry, I have to get back to work. Please tell Chou it was nice to see her." Sakura hesitated beside him, a crushing weight gripping her chest and her eyes reluctantly met his. It was difficult to breathe staring into his detached gaze and she leaned in towards him. This was it, her chance to let him go; to let everything go. Just one last time she told herself, one last time to touch him, to feel his heat against her fingertips and lips, to inhale his comforting scent. Her thumb brushed the shell of his ear while her fingers rested in his coarse silver hair and she gently pressed her lips to the side of his cheek. She closed her eyes, her brow creasing for a moment before she drew back with a small smile.

"Goodbye Kakashi." Her hand dropped to her side and she turned away from him. God it hurt walking away from him, knowing what they had was reduced to unplanned, awkward meetings but somehow, it was ok. Everything was going to be all right. She felt it through every inch of her body and released a tense breath. Everything was going to be fine.

Kakashi watched her, his fists trembling on his knees as the distance increased between them. His muscles twitched in an attempt to stand and he tightly clenched his jaw, a troubled expression consuming his features.

"So that's it then? You're just going to let her walk out of your life?" Chou demanded with disbelief and Kakashi watched as the crowd swallowed her. Something knotted in his chest, his hands slowly relaxing as he kept his gaze on where she had been, searching futilely for that bright pink hair.

"Anyone can see she's still madly in love with you." Kakashi slowly looked at Chou, his gaze lazy and unrevealing and she narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Or maybe that is the problem." She waited for some sort of reply from him and she inhaled sharply when he remained silent.

"Is that why you kept your distance from me? Was it so obvious how much I cared for you? Is that why you left, because I loved you?"

"We were just kids back then, you didn't know-"

"Don't try and tell me what I felt." Chou interrupted harshly, a scowl on her lips. "I still love you now you bastard."

"Stop it Chou."

"But she's different isn't she? You let her in and I don't know who you think you're trying to deceive, but I can see it. I know you have feelings-"

"Rin." Kakashi cut off roughly, his tone full of warning and she straightened from the table..

"That should be a sign Kakashi, that you were willing to let it go on so long, let yourself become closer to her. I know you Kakashi, you would have noticed it, the way she settled into your life, the way you started to depend on her, started _needing her_, and yet you chose to ignore it. And she's the one who broke it off. You weren't even considering it at that point were you?" She accused fiercely and Kakashi looked at her with a bland expression, but she caught the subtle tension in his onyx eye. She was hitting a nerve.

"I don't understand you Kakashi. I never will, but why won't you go after her? What is it that you're so scared of?" Her tone was begging for him to answer, to open up to her and tell her what was going through his mind for once. Kakashi's expression hardened and she sighed, shaking her head.

"You'll regret this. One day you'll wake up realising what a terrible mistake you made, but it'll be too late by then. She'll have moved on and you won't be able to get her back."

"How I choose to spend my life is none of your concern." He replied indifferently and she stared at him stunned before abruptly standing from the table.

"You're a fool Kakashi." She spat bitterly, her fists vibrating by her sides. "A complete and utter fool." She stomped away from him, muttering curses under her breath and Kakashi inhaled deeply, his shoulders slumping. She was right of course.

He couldn't keep telling himself those stagnant lies any longer, knew Sakura was different from the start and he had wanted so much more from her, much more than just her body. That was the reason he couldn't stay away from her. But he couldn't do it, couldn't truly admit it because if he'd learned anything from life, it was that the most important things are _always_ taken away from you.

He'd had a taste of it and that was enough. It was more than he deserved and besides, it already was too late. He lifted himself from his chair, tossing some bills onto the table while ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He needed a drink.

***

Kakashi tapped expectantly beside his empty glass, his gaze vacant as a well weathered face scrutinized him. He set a bottle on the bar, his hand wrapped protectively around it as his gruff voice broke the passive silence.

"Your tab's overdue." He waited for Kakashi to make some sort of comment, to acknowledge his presence and continued with irritation when the copy nin simply stared blankly in front of him. "You've gone over the limit I allow for tabs just from these past few nights." Kakashi slid his glass towards the man and it clinked against the bottle.

"You'll get your money." He replied lazily and felt a cool breeze of air sweep past his neck as the pub door opened.

"Don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" The older man commented with slight concern and Kakashi's gaze slowly lifted towards him, a threatening look in his uncovered eye that only appeared when he was thoroughly pissed off. He just wanted his god damn drink. The bartender was startled by the sudden change and took a step back before scowling. He filled the glass while Kakashi returned his attention to in front of him, his expression vacant again. He would honestly prefer to be at home instead of in the company of others, but it was irritating there. The way he could see her everywhere he looked as if his memories were purposely tormenting him.

He relished in the burning sensation of alcohol sliding down his throat and the way it comforted his body by encasing it in warmth and how it dulled his senses. But it still wasn't enough to ease his mind. Kakashi glanced down the bar at the woman who'd kept looking in his direction all night, his eye skimming down her soft curves before catching a seductive smile on her red lips. She'll do he thought while imagining her thighs around his waist and the wet heat he'd be sliding into. The images stopped abruptly when he heard Sakura's name drift from someone's mouth, his muscles tensing as he kept his gaze on the woman while tuning into the conversation.

"….that's one woman I want to fuck. She's got a great body and that ass…It's such a perfect little ass."

"Really? She seems like she'd be so frigid."

"You heard the rumours, I think she's got a wild side." Kakashi finished his drink and stood from the bar stool, his limbs feeling heavy and sluggish. "I bet under that rule pushing exterior is a freak just waiting to get out. I'd love to see her sweet lips wrapped around my dick and the" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as his face suddenly slammed brutally into the table.

"Hey, take it outside!" The bartender hollered with panic.

"Of course." Kakashi replied nonchalantly, his hand still roughly grasping the short, brown hair and he gave it a yank, dragging the stumbling man from the pub. The cool night air was a shock to his skin and his pulse roared in his ears as he deflected an attack from the younger man; his fingers automatically squeezing around his throat as he pushed him into the brick wall. Blood gushed from his nose and onto Kakashi's wrist as he watched him struggle, distantly aware of the small crowd gathering around them.

"You!" Kakashi blurted in surprise when he recognized the brown eyes and messy hair in the dim light, his grip loosening slightly. Ryou took advantage of the momentary weakness and broke free from Kakashi's grip before landing a punch squarely on his jaw. Kakashi stumbled backwards, his vision blurring slightly from the pain and the amount of alcohol coursing through him.

"Why would you-"

"What? Talk about her like that?" Ryou snarled before attacking Kakashi fiercely. His reaction time was slower, his movements sloppy as the world tipped dangerously around him and Ryou was a hell of a lot stronger than his file had documented. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth and pain bloomed in his chest as Ryou secured him against the wall with his elbow. Kakashi felt the sickening urge to throw up as they both panted heavily and he refrained from closing his eyes to stop everything from spinning.

"I needed to see for myself what she is to you." Ryou hissed for only them to hear as he drew his angry gaze up to meet Kakashi's. "I needed to know the reason why she can't" He faltered, his mouth twisting into a scowl.

"You're never going to let her go are you?" He uttered with realization, his fists clenching tighter on his vest. Kakashi remained silent; his face empty of emotion and Ryou pressed his elbow harder into his chest.

"It doesn't matter. _You _don't matter because I'll make her forget you. You'll be _nothing_ to her. I'll be the one by her side and you'll only be an insignificant memory, watching as I take your place an-" Kakashi smashed his forehead against Ryou's before violently tackling him to the ground and repeatedly punching his face, rage boiling through his veins. He couldn't think, the fury driving him to basic instincts of wanting to inflict pain and push away the sudden overwhelming fear of losing her.

"Kakashi!"

Hands gripped the back of his vest, forcing him off of the young man and onto the brick wall, restraining him as Ryou spluttered blood.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" A voice vehemently demanded and Kakashi stopped struggling, his mind clearing as he watched Ryou stand shakily, spitting a mouthful of blood and glaring at him.

"Shit man, are you ok?" Ryou's companion from earlier asked.

"I'm fine." He snapped angrily and the men holding Kakashi slowly released him as they started walking away.

"You're really fucked up you know that?" Ryou yelled after pausing to face Kakashi again. "You act like you don't want her, but you don't want to see her with anyone else." He muttered before continuing on.

"I told you this was a horrible plan." His friend commented while shaking his head.

"Shut up." Ryou replied caustically and Kakashi remained motionless against the wall, the dark mutters of the small crowd disappearing back into the pub washing over him. He looked at his blood stained knuckles, sliding down the wall in disbelief. He'd never lost control like that before. His mind raced for possible explanations for his actions and they all kept coming back to her.

Ryou was right; he was _never_ going to be able to let her go. He knew she would move on, thought he'd already accepted that fact, but what if he was just deceiving himself again? What if…what if he'd been wrong? About everything. Kakashi clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the thoughts pounded in his brain and his chest ached with familiar pain. The alcohol made him think things he would never even consider, made him remember how much he wanted her. Maybe, maybe it would be all right if he…

"Hey." A soft voice called out and he felt a light touch on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" Kakashi slowly looked up to see a concerned expression on the face of the woman from earlier.

"No." He exhaled heavily, pain cracking in his ribs. "I'm not." He stood from the wall, walking away from the woman and those tortuous thoughts.

* * *

I have to say I'm really sorry for this being so late. I had some family issues to deal with and they hit me a lot harder than I was expecting. Writing has become a struggle for me and I believe that definitely shows in the chapter, but I think if I don't force myself, I'll never get back to that place where I want to write again. But that's all I'll say about that.

And just a huge thanks for all the comments everyone has left me. They always help with forming new ideas and it's good to get feedback on the chapters. I don't usually reply to all of them because I'm so worried that I'll annoy people with unnecessary replies and I really have to restrain myself for gushing my thanks for taking the time to review and read my story. But I truly do appreciate each one so thank you.

Oh, and the title for this chapter is a Sam Robert's song and sorry for any editing mistakes. The next one should be up fairly soon (scout's honour). Thanks for reading,

Cance


	20. Let Go

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Chapter 19

Let Go

"Hey Sakura, wait up." Ino's voice echoed in the empty entrance way and Sakura sluggishly turned, waiting as Ino scrawled some notes on a file. She yawned, the muscles stretching uncomfortably in her jaw as her eyes watered and she blinked away the tears while Ino crossed the distance between them.

"You're leaving late." She commented, their languid footfalls tapping in unison on the stone tiles.

"Yeah." Sakura replied and her shoulders drooped with fatigue. "I had some extra work I wanted to finish before the weekend."

"What are your plans for tonight?"

"Go home and eat a frozen dinner. Maybe watch a movie." She answered dully, her voice plain and lacking in energy.

"Perfect, you're coming out with me."

"What, no!"

"Yes you are." Ino insisted brightly.

"I don't want to." She muttered sulkily in reply.

"Doesn't matter." Sakura sighed while rolling her eyes.

"You're ruining a perfectly good evening."

"Sakura, going home to eat a frozen dinner and watch a movie by _yourself_ is not an acceptable way to spend a Friday night!" Ino countered with annoyance and gave her friend a severe look. "You're not old."

"Fine." She returned aggravated, knowing Ino would not let up until she had her way. "But don't try to set me up with someone again. I'm comfortable with where my life is thank you." Sakura retorted with equal annoyance and Ino grinned.

"Fine."

"And you know, this whole trying to make Chouji jealous thing is ridiculous and not to mention, it isn't working. Why don't you just show up at his place covered in melted chocolate? I'm sure he'd take you back in a heartbeat just to lick-"

"He doesn't like chocolate." Ino interrupted with a scathing glance as they stepped out of the sharp, sterile scent of the hospital and into the calming air of the village.

"Slabs of meat then?"

"That's disgusting!" Sakura giggled at her brash reply while jostling lightly down the steps.

"My god your brain is disturbing when you're tired."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. Just wait till tonight." Sakura teased and Ino laughed.

"Maybe it is a bad idea…for…" Sakura crinkled her brow when Ino's voice trailed off and looked up from the stairs, puzzled to see surprise in her expression. She followed her line of sight, staggering on a step.

Kakashi stood at the bottom, his hands tucked loosely in his pockets and his shoulders slouching as he watched her descend, waiting for her. Sakura's pace slowed as she stared in disbelief, her mind stunned into silence as she drew nearer to him.

"Good evening Kakashi." Ino said with a friendly and casual tone, the intrusion of noise causing Sakura to drop her gaze abruptly.

"Ino." He replied with a brief nod in her direction. The blonde glanced between the two fighting a grin from her lips.

"Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." She called giddily over her shoulder and Sakura fidgeted nervously in front of Kakashi, her attention on the ground as she drew in a calming breath. It didn't help with the hammering of her heart or dispel the sweltering heat radiating from her body.

"Hi." She mumbled after a moment, not able to stand the quiet between them. She felt his focus on her, intense and suffocating and she wanted to hide from it so that she could breathe easily again and stop the single, recurring thought in her head.

"Can I talk to you?" Kakashi nonchalantly asked and her heart stuttered and leapt into her throat.

"Umm." Her voice cracked and timidly she met his gaze. It was different somehow, still guarded and unrevealing, but it was softer and inviting; drawing her in to a place of warmth and assurance. She quickly looked away while releasing a shaky breath. She must be going crazy. "Ok."

She waited anxiously for him to continue, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth when he didn't start immediately. He was the one that wanted to talk so why the hell was he not saying anything? Was he realizing he'd made a mistake by coming to see her? Was she supposed to start the conversation? Maybe she could start talking about…the weather, or…Sakura resisted the urge to rake her fingers through her hair, keeping herself unnaturally still as her thoughts became frantic and desperate.

"Let's go for a walk." Kakashi murmured after a moment, taking a few steps before turning and looking at Sakura expectantly when she remained motionless. She snapped into movement, a brief second of relief brushing her mind as she fell into step beside him before tension instantly rooted in her stomach. It clung to her heart, dragging it down into that leaden clump that squirmed uncomfortably as they followed a well worn walking trail into the patch of forest beside the hospital.

A few squabbling chirps sounded from high in the towering trees and Sakura listened with feigned interest, hoping to distract herself from the uneasiness she felt, but was disappointed when they silenced. She exhaled heavily, her eyes dropping to the vibrant green grass sprouting on the edges of the dirt path and heat seeped into her cheeks as she deliberated on stealing a peek at Kakashi.

A restless breath caught in her lungs as she cautiously raised her gaze. His hands were still tucked in his pockets and he seemed to stare with mild interest ahead of him. She studied his silver hair, remembering its coarse texture between her fingers before following the line of his profile, pausing on his masked lips. Her heart thundered in her chest and she promptly returned her attention back to the grass, chastising herself.

"So where're we going?" She questioned, ignoring the disquiet undertone in her voice.

"No where in particular."

"Oh."

Her hands swung awkwardly by her sides and she slipped them into her pockets, immediately pulling them out and picked at the seam of her shorts, tugged on the hem of her shirt before deciding to cross her arms. Sakura stole another anxious glance at him, her heart unable to recover as they travelled deeper into the forest, isolated from the steady hum of the village. This was too much, her calm and collected composure eroding away and revealing the escalating worry and perturbing emotions as the shadows swallowed them in the thickening darkness, the sun sinking behind the mountains and its light unable to penetrate the dense stretch of forest surrounding them. What purpose could he have for talking to her? Why would he suddenly seek her out?

Sakura skirted around any notions of hope that Kakashi was going to give her a glimpse of what she'd secretly yearned from him, unable to come to terms with those desires herself she was careful not to tread in that territory knowing that it would absolutely, most certainly, _probably_ end in disappointment. _Why is he doing this?_ She ordered herself to stop asking questions she didn't really want the answers to and concentrated hard on making her pulse and body temperature return to normal.

"I used to come here sometimes when I was younger." Kakashi remarked softly and Sakura blinked in surprise, bringing herself back from the unsuccessful attempts of calming her heart to see the path widening into a small clearing. A rickety, wooden bench sat in the center and she observed it warily, wondering how many people had fallen victim to slivers from that thing as Kakashi walked towards the wooden fencing lining the edge of the clearing. Sakura fretted in her spot before following him, resting her hands on the rough surface of a rail as she stood by Kakashi and looked out onto the village. Lanterns were being lit in the dying rays of light and she watched with interest, her fingers strumming mindlessly against the wood.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, her eyes zigzagging through the distant streets and pausing on a few of the pedestrians on their way home before passing over the faces carved in stone. They looked menacing with the dark shadows cast across their features, a judgemental scowl drawn across their mouths and Sakura bit her lip while turning away from them. She let her back lean against the fence, the encasing silence stiff and mocking in her ears.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura pressed while watching the dusty, pink clouds skim across the azure sky. "I hope it wasn't just about the scenic views of Konoha." She conceded short of a whisper and pushed herself from the railing, her stomach suddenly fluttering with a wave of butterflies.

"No, it wasn't." She drew in a shallow breath, licking her lips before facing Kakashi. His gaze was thoughtful on her, something raw and overwhelmingly honest in it and goose bumps prickled on her skin despite the warm caress of air.

"You said you've moved on. But I don't think you have." Sakura swallowed hard, her chest trembling lightly.

"Did Sasuke talk to you?"

"Sasuke?" _Oh fuck_. Sakura pivoted on her heel, the extreme desire to slap herself for revealing such information. How could she be so stupid? Kakashi grasped her wrist and she halted the leather on his palm smooth and warm against her skin.

"Sakura." His grip tightened marginally, unwilling to release her and she closed her eyes.

"I have moved on Kakashi." She whispered, drawing in a steady breath. "It's taken a long time, but I finally have." His hand twitched around her wrist before releasing it and she waited, her body pulsating and her mind urged her to walk away, but she remained rooted in her spot.

"Was that the only reason why you wanted to talk to me?" Sakura questioned, anger crackling in her voice. _What was he doing? Why after all this time? _

"Why?" She demanded when he didn't answer and turned to see his back facing her.

"Why would you say such a thing? What do you want Kakashi?"

"Nothing Sakura. It doesn't matter." He answered, his voice indifferent and she gritted her teeth.

"God damn it Kakashi you're lying! What did you want me to say? I already told you I had feelings for you, but I'm finally at a place in my life where it doesn't feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest every time I think about you. Maybe that's moving on maybe it isn't, I don't know. But you made it abundantly clear that I made the right decision about you, that this relationship wasn't important to you and now you do this! And the night of Sasuke's wedding you…I don't understand." She finished desperately, pleading for him to say something.

"You were the one who walked away that night." Kakashi murmured and she inhaled sharply, leaning back stunned before clenching her fists.

"What did you expect me to do?" She countered fiercely while grabbing his arm and forcing him to look at her. "After months of you not saying a single word about us you just expect me to hop back into your arms after you drunkenly confess something?"

"You didn't have to leave with him. We could have talked." Kakashi replied heatedly, his height cowering over her as she glared up at him.

"Like what we're supposed to be doing now?" She snapped and he released an aggravated breath that stirred the tips of her hair. "Fine, it was a mistake to walk out that night, but you're the one who wanted to talk so talk."

"I…" His voice hung in the air and Sakura's body shuddered with anger.

"You know, I've come to realize you're terrible at talking so let me make this easy for you." She bit out, his prolonged silence infuriating her.

"We fucked each other and I got emotionally involved while you didn't, or maybe you did, I don't _fucking_ know. And you know what, maybe there was something there, but let's just let it go. It won't work between us." Sakura concluded furiously, her chest rapidly heaving and she couldn't look at him.

"Sakura-"

"No, let me go!" She yelled, struggling in his grasp. She couldn't think properly, was so angry and she didn't understand why. She'd told herself not to expect anything and she couldn't be near him, didn't want him to see her like this.

"Sakura wait, please." Kakashi insisted and she stopped, his grasp so tight that it was almost painful on her upper arms. She stared at his chest, followed the dark green stitching around his vest pockets as her anger slowly ebbed and a lump formed in her throat, making it difficult for her to swallow.

"Sakura, I'm…" He exhaled heavily, his voice thick with uneasiness. "I'm- I'm in love with you." He confessed arduously, the words sounding almost painful to say. Sakura's brow furrowed, her brain not understanding.

"What?"

"I'm in love with you." He repeated more smoothly and he relaxed his grip before his hands fell to his sides. "I have been for a long time now. It just took me awhile to figure it out." He admitted softly and Sakura drew in a painful breath.

"Oh." Her body felt numb and yet it quivered with an electrifying bewilderment of excitement and uncertainty. She swallowed to relieve the constricting knot and gradually her gaze met his, confusion on her face when she recognized his tender expression; had seen it for fleeting moments when they were together. _Oh_. Her mind fumbled for something to say, anything to end the growing silence and halt the laborious hammering of her pulse.

_I didn't know_

_I love you_

_Why didn't I see it before?_

_This won't work_

"You have a black eye." Sakura stated flatly and she reached towards his face, her fingers hovering reluctantly above his skin. She scrutinized his gaze, looking for any sign of doubt or regret and gently let her finger tips touch him when she saw nothing but certainty.

"Why do you have a black eye?" She traced the ugly bruise, intently watching it disappear under her touch.

"It's unimportant really. Just a small altercation at the bar." He answered casually and the green glow of chakra faded. She'd forgotten how warm his skin was and she stared at the newly healed area, biting her lip before her fingers hooked the edge of his mask.

She didn't look for his permission, but instead gradually pulled the black material, her knuckles brushing against his cheek as she studied the emerging features. She'd also forgotten how much she missed revealing his face like this, seeing his pale, beautiful skin and the curve of his lips. She touched the small cut on his bottom lip, her fingers remaining long after it had vanished and she couldn't tear her gaze from his mouth.

Sakura stood on her tiptoes, their breath mingling in the short space between them and she watched detached as her fingers traced his bottom lip. They followed the curve of his chin and the line of his jaw before she laid her palm flat against his cheek, her body leaning in towards him. Nagging doubts whispered in the corners of her mind, trepidation oozing from that tightly secured place where she locked all emotions of fear and doubt to keep herself objective, to remain functioning in the face of gut wrenching terror and her mouth hesitated a breath away from his. _This isn't…I shouldn't…_Kakashi splayed his hand against the small of her back, the simple touch flaring the underlying desire ingrained deep in her bones and gently she pressed her lips to his.

And god how she'd missed this, her eyes sliding shut as warmth poured into her body. She'd just wanted to feel this once more, his body pressed intimately against her and she relished in the unhurried, sweet movement of their mouths against each other; aware she was being dragged closer to the edge, to the point where she would never want to let go. Sakura drew back, her chest rising rapidly from the innocent kiss and she couldn't hide the ambivalence in her eyes as she stared at him.

"I don't…I don't know if we should do this Kakashi." Sakura conceded, her throat painfully tight as her heels came to rest on the ground and her hand dropped to his chest, unwilling to let go of him just yet. "It's just…this isn't…" The logical side of her had analyzed every angle, every possible outcome and they all lead to the same conclusion; run. Run far and run fast from Kakashi, away from this dangerous situation. It would not end well. But the other side of her, her heart and soul screamed for her to forget logic, to forget the voices of her parents, of the elders and the villagers and to love Kakashi without reservation, to give herself over to him completely.

"I know." Kakashi acknowledged while clasping her chin and raised her face to look at him. "I know Sakura, but I'm tired. I'm so tired of telling myself to stay away from you. I've been alone my whole life and…" He drew in a steady breath, contemplative creases forming at the corner of his onyx eye.

"I'll take whatever time I can have with you."

His resolute tone reverberated deep inside her, fine cracks splintering through the protective walls around her. _It was just that simple._ It had been this whole time. Nothing was ever guaranteed in this life, but they could take the time they were given and she was so tired as well. Constantly telling herself it couldn't possibly work and maybe she'd been waiting for him all along to say something like this she realized; her inner world drowning in cacophony as restraining barriers crumbled. A fury of emotions surged through her and Sakura surrendered to the wants she could no longer conceal, to the longing to be by his side, to be _loved_ by him and her lips fervently crashed to his. She fisted some of his silver hair; the vest pockets digging roughly into her chest as Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her, securing her against him.

And yet, she was scared because when it ended a day, two weeks, or fifty years from now she knew she wouldn't be the same. He would take pieces of her, weave himself into her soul so that when he was gone she would feel hollow; incomplete until she could replace the emptiness with new pieces, but it would never be the same. It was too late though, the damage was done. She loved him and would willingly let him take what he wanted, knowing she would collect little treasures from him and keep them tucked safely inside her.

Kakashi's breath fanned across her face and she smiled while resting her forehead against his. She wished the moment could stretch on, be suspended in this feeling of contentment for a little while longer before the harsh criticisms of reality weighed on both their shoulders and she marginally tightened her grip around his neck. Her mother's infuriated expression flickered into her mind, the threatening sentiments ringing in her ears and she nimbly pushed them away. She didn't want to think about that, not in this moment.

"What do we do now?" Sakura prompted in a timid tone and her stomach fluttered anxiously.

"Are you hungry?" She pulled back to look at him curiously.

"…Yes." Kakashi smiled that subtle, enticing grin she'd seen so many times and Sakura wanted to kiss him so badly that her lips ached to feel his again, but she refrained, reluctantly tearing her gaze from his mouth.

"Dinner is a good a place to start." Sakura smiled, leaning into him teasingly before abruptly looking down the path on the other side of the clearing, tension coiling around her heart. Muffled chatter drifted through the forest and she stepped back from Kakashi, adjusting her dishevelled top.

"C'mon, let's go to my place." She insisted, the mutterings of the approaching people growing increasingly louder as Kakashi tugged the black material over his features.

"Ok."

Sakura released a stiff breath when they disappeared from view, their pace quicker as they followed the winding trail back towards the village. The remaining glow of light dissipated in the thick stand of trees and she edged a little closer to Kakashi, a sudden conspicuous chill sweeping across her bare arms and legs. She vaguely noticed the damp, earthy smell of the forest, her attention too focused on glancing at Kakashi every few moments to ensure she wasn't dreaming; that this was actually happening.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, umm no." Sakura stuttered awkwardly and listened to his soft, amused chuckle.

She gritted her teeth, deciding to keep her attention strictly on the ground so that she would stop making a fool of herself and let her thoughts idly wander. She panicked when she remembered the state of her fridge, a half full milk carton and a freezer stacked full of frozen dinners. She'd meant to go shopping a few days ago, but time had run away on her and frozen dinners were so much easier to prepare. Maybe she could order take out and get it delivered, or quickly run to the store and…Sakura's thoughts stalled before dimly realizing he was going to be in her apartment. And they were going to be alone. With no one to disturb them.

Sakura's body flushed with intense heat, her core throbbing with pleasure at the unrelenting image of her pushed up against a wall and Kakashi between her thighs, making her moan desperately for her release. She tried to dispel the image, but it was only replaced with memories of sleepless nights and the carnal pleasure he had given her.

Sakura was surprised when she found herself in front of her door and she fumbled with the keys in the dark, the click of the lock jarring in the silence. "Well, this is home now." She managed smoothly as she flipped a light switch, a fluorescent light flickering to life in the kitchen.

"I suppose you want a tour since you've never been here before." She finished in a hushed tone and cleared her throat guiltily while turning away from him. She briefly touched her cheek, surprised to feel her skin still so warm and hoped it didn't show.

"Sure." Kakashi replied casually.

"Here's the kitchen. Obviously. And my dining room table. I finally broke down and bought all new furniture." She admitted, her fingers trailing along the smooth edge of the polished wood as she walked to the opposite side of the table, away from Kakashi.

"I see that. It looks good." He remarked and she saw a smile on his masked lips.

"Right." Her breaths were short and anxious as she briskly crossed into the living room and hurriedly continued, her tone jittery. "And this is the living room. Here's my new couch. It's quite comfy compared to the last one _and_ folds out into a bed. Not that you're interested in that or care. Anyways the two chairs. They're pretty comfy too and also recline. That there," She pointed to an empty TV stand, taking a few steps away from Kakashi and kept her back to him, trying to hide her blush. "That's where my TV is going to go. The old one broke and I haven't gotten around to replacing it yet. I can't really decide which one I want. They're so expensive, but I think I'd like a big one. It'd be a little nicer to watch movies on and I guess TV shows. But it's just so hard to justify spending that much money on-" Kakashi touched her wrist and she stopped her rambling,

"You're nervous." He stated, his fingers delicately tracing up her arm and Sakura forgot how to breathe. He swept her hair over her other shoulder, his hand resting on the back of her neck while his hot breaths tickled the shell of her ear and a shiver slipped down her rigid spine.

"Why?" His thumb stroked the side of her neck and she wanted to melt into his touch.

"Because." She whispered while closing her eyes, gathering some semblance of courage before continuing. "I'm wondering how long is an appropriate amount of time to pass before I show you to my bedroom." His touch faltered and her pulse roared in her ears as she waited for an answer, resisting the urge to fidget nervously.

"I don't think conventional rules really apply to us." His masked lips brushed against her ear as he spoke and heat pooled low in her belly before she faced him. His gaze was soft and completely revealing, showing her that tender expression that made her heart pound in her chest. She cupped his cheek, kissing his masked lips briefly before grasping his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"You're absolutely right."

***

Sakura stirred, her mind drifting seamlessly between dreams and reality as she pulled the blanket over her exposed arm, the skin ice cold from the morning air. It stopped at her shoulder and her brow creased as she tried to pull the unyielding blanket higher, memories of last night rustling in her brain. She stopped and carefully listened to the trepid quiet, comfort twinging in her chest at the sound of his steady breaths. Sakura opened her eyes and was surprised to meet his mismatched gaze, immediately rolling over while groaning.

"Ugh, I must look like such a mess." She mumbled while pulling the blanket to hide her face and the mattress dipped behind her, his skin hot against her back as he gently pressed his lips to her neck.

"Not any more than usual." Kakashi teased, kissing her once more before withdrawing to his side of the bed and she was disappointed with the loss of his heat. She combed her fingers through her hair, untangling a few of the knots before lying on her side facing him. He'd propped himself up on his elbow, his cheek resting on his palm and she studied his tousled silver hair, entranced by the way the light would shimmer over a few stray strands. Her attention dipped to his face, her gaze catching his and something kindled inside her, glowing warm and diffusing through her body, thick and fragile as it nestled into the layers of her skin and she wanted to wrap Kakashi around her, protect this feeling forever.

"You know, it's not that cold in here." Kakashi informed her and Sakura looked at him curiously. "And that blanket is obstructing my view. I suggest you remove it." His tone was perfectly serious and a mischievous glint played at the corner of his eyes.

"You're such a pervert." She huffed with small amusement while throwing her pillow in his face and securely tucked the blanket under her arms.

"I thought it was worth a try." His muffled voice sounded from underneath the pillow before he lifted it up and dropped it onto the floor. Kakashi slid his arm behind his head while staring up at the ceiling and Sakura watched a smile curve onto his lips. He was different somehow, the strain in his shoulders and voice gone and his smile, it was just different, lighter.

Sakura sidled closer to him under the blanket, avoiding his eyes as she slipped a leg between his and draped herself across his chest, her breasts pressing firmly against him. Kakashi snorted softly, his hand resting on her arm while his calloused fingers followed the curve of her spine. She shuddered against his warmth as he lazily traced a circular pattern across her back, her muscles twitching when he glided over sensitive areas and she listened to the constant drum of his heart.

"Why did you leave?" Kakashi questioned in a muted tone after a long moment had passed. Her fingertips paused on a jagged scar across his ribs, pursing her lips for a brief second before answering.

"I thought it was nothing more than just sex for you. That is of course all I had wanted it to be, but when I realized that I'd…I couldn't stay. It would've been so much more painful when you finally decided to leave." Kakashi rested his hand on her back and something itched in the back of her mind as they remained silent, their chests rising in unison.

"If…I had of stayed and told you my feelings," She raised her head to look at him, her gaze desperately searching his. "What would you have done?" She watched conflicting emotions flicker across his features before he exhaled heavily.

"I don't know." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, regret in his eyes as he continued in a strained tone. "I probably would have left, but I…Things have happened in my life that has made me…" She watched the struggle on his face as he tried to explain, the apprehensiveness in his voice and she saw a glimmer of something in his gaze she didn't understand. It looked like…sharp realization stung Sakura. He was scared. Hatake Kakashi was scared.

The notion clashed with her definition of Kakashi. She had never seen fear in him, not even when she was shaking so violently from terror she didn't think she'd be able to stand, but he would remain composed, slicing through enemy throats until the threat was gone; the mission completed. She burned to know about his past, to learn the secrets of his life so she could comprehend the workings of his mind, truly understand his thoughts, but it wasn't the time for that. He wasn't ready.

"It isn't important now. We're here, together and we don't have to think about what might've happened. How things would have been different." Sakura finished gently, assuring him with a small smile before resting her cheek back on his chest.

"But this is still is crazy." She added sternly, her mother's face entering her mind.

"I know."

"And completely illogical." People wouldn't understand, hell, she barely understood it herself.

"But that doesn't matter." Sakura concluded softly with a smile. "Shinobi were never known to be the sanest people to begin with so I guess it only makes sense for us to do something like this." Kakashi grinned in response and her fingers outstretched towards him, her thumb following the line of his scar above his eyebrow. She knew the odds, what everyone would say, but it didn't matter. She wanted to try. Kakashi's stomach growled voraciously and she turned towards the source of noise, her eyes wide.

"That's right, we never did have any dinner last night." She remarked abashedly giving him a furtive glance before springing from the bed, the wood floor cold on her feet.

"Don't move." She instructed while gathering his long sleeved shirt from the floor. "I'll make you breakfast."

"Breakfast? You can't even handle dinner, how are you going to manage breakfast?" He countered jokingly as he reclined against the wall and Sakura tugged shyly on the hem of his shirt, pulling it further down her thighs.

"Breakfast is a different matter." She emphasized, her cheeks tinging pink as his gaze leisurely travelled down her body.

"Now what kind of cereal do you want?" Sakura questioned as she backed towards the door, bumping into her dresser. "I- I have all kinds."

"That's making breakfast?" Kakashi pressed, crinkles around the corner of his eyes as he smiled.

"Of course. I have to pour the milk in it." She retorted playfully and he gave a cordial chuckle.

"Surprise me."

Sakura paused at the door, the smile fading from her lips as she gazed at him in her bed, her heart suddenly throbbing unusually loud. It still seemed impossible to be at this moment, after everything they'd gone through, everything she had and hadn't done, hadn't said to him; they'd still managed to find their way here. She didn't want to repeat those same mistakes, to keep things hidden from herself or from Kakashi and she inhaled a shallow breath, her fingers clenching the door frame. She needed to say it out loud. A trickle of fear drained into her limbs, making them quiver as he studied her curiously. She had to tell him; couldn't let fear dictate what she was going to do anymore. He deserved that.

"I love you Kakashi." Her voice sounded surprisingly strong for how incredibly small she felt and she kept her gaze on his, fighting the urge to run. The corners of his mouth upturned into a grin, that simple action unravelling the tightness in her chest.

"I love you too." Sakura nodded, the apprehension melting from her body as she started towards the kitchen. She shook her head, berating herself for being so silly. _Of course he does_, an elated smile spreading on her lips as she grazed her warm cheek. _Of course he loves me. _

***

Ino hummed mindlessly over the whir of a fan, her hands deftly stripping the leaves from the stems of yellow roses before placing them in a bucket of water. She filled it quickly, glancing at the clock before sliding another tall bucket towards her. Water sloshed over the edge as she positioned it beside her, the bell above the door chiming and she sighed impatiently when she looked at the time.

"You're, oh my god your face!" Ino exclaimed in shock when Sasuke appeared from around the corner and Naruto snickered. "Is that from Kakashi?"

"Who else?" Sasuke snapped acidly.

"So I take it it went well then."

"If you mean well by how much Sasuke got his ass kicked, then yes. It went extremely well." Naruto offered and Sasuke glared at him.

"I noticed you weren't one of the ones to help pull him off me."

"Only trying to make it look believable. No one of my rank would ever consider messing with the copy nin while he's in the middle of a fight." He replied and Sasuke scowled.

"Just hurry up and heal me." He demanded while grabbing a stool and plunking it in front of Ino.

"All right calm down and Naruto, help me out a bit." She nodded towards the table and Naruto sighed.

"I won't calm down. You should've done this yesterday, but no, you were too _busy_. And you wouldn't let me go to the hospital." Sasuke ground out, hissing in pain when Ino roughly pressed into his bruised cheek.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten your ass so thoroughly beaten."

"I was making it look believable." Sasuke interjected fiercely.

"Mhm, right. And besides, you couldn't go to the hospital. What if Sakura saw you?" Ino finished, ignoring his scornful glare.

"Yeah, if Sakura manages to find out what we're doing she would be…" Naruto shuddered, a rose dangling in his hands before continuing. "Tell me again why you're making us do this?"

"Because I'm tired of waiting for those two idiots to figure it out on their own." Ino replied, turning Sasuke's chin to heal his black eye. "You guys both agreed they seemed happier with each other and we had to do something quickly or else she might've ended up with Ryou."

"I don't understand. You're the one who set her up with him to begin with." Sasuke reminded her and Ino arched her eyebrow.

"Yes, that was a bit of a miscalculation on my part. I had hoped she would see what she had with Kakashi, but Ryou was a better match than I thought. They would actually make a good couple." Ino acknowledged, clicking her tongue as a cut sealed on Sasuke's upper lip.

"Now what? We were supposed to get them to meet last night, but I couldn't find Kakashi and then I couldn't get a hold of you. How do we get them to run into each other now?"

"We don't." Ino answered Naruto, grinning when he scrunched his face in confusion. "Kakashi came by the hospital last night. They're probably still in bed _enjoying_ each other's company."

"Gross." He mumbled, shutting his cerulean eyes in disgust.

"See, I was right. Kakashi just needed a little push to realize his feelings. Now whatever happens is up to them." Ino beamed and slapped Sasuke's shoulder before turning back to the table and began to strip off leaves again.

"I still think it was a bad idea to meddle in their lives like that." Sasuke conceded and Ino scoffed.

"That's funny coming from you who's willing to manipulate anyone to get what you want." Sasuke stood from the stool, rubbing his jaw as he walked away.

"Whatever. It's over now." He murmured before disappearing around the corner.

"Look at you, master of solving everyone else's problems." Naruto commented, tossing his last rose into the bucket and splashing droplets of tepid water onto Ino's forearm. "Too bad you can't fix up you and Chouji." Ino halted, resting her hands on the counter as she bowed her head slightly.

"Oh no, I didn't mean…I was just-"

"It's ok Naruto." She interrupted him, giving him a smile before placing the rose in the water.

"Not everyone was meant to be together." Ino admitted and Naruto stood flustered, searching for something to say.

"You should go before you distract me any further from my work. I still have three arrangements I need to do!" She ushered him away with her hands, a large, reassuring grin on her face.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder and she earnestly peeled off the leaves, three fresh roses added to the bucket before the bell clanked in the distance. Ino's hands slowed and she sat on the stool, throwing a leaf onto the table as she sighed heavily. She knew it all too well, that no matter how much you loved a person, sometimes it just wasn't meant to be.

But she had a good feeling about Sakura and Kakashi, the reason why she could no longer sit idle and watch them push each other farther away. She knew what it was like to love someone and have them look right past you, their heart belonging to somebody else so no, she wasn't going to let them waste what they had been given, even if they were too moronic to see it.

Sakura could thank her later Ino decided while smelling the rose, the delicate scent curling in her nose while the satin petals brushed against her lips. She placed it into the water, humming as she twisted her hair into a messy bun. It would work between them because she had a good feeling about them; the same feeling she had about her and Chouji. It just had to work between them.

The bell chimed again, her mother's voice lilting her name and Ino smiled. She brushed her dirt stained apron as she stood, pushing Chouji to the back of her mind as excitement bubbled inside her, but she quickly concealed it. She could not tell her mother this juicy piece of gossip under any circumstance knowing that all of Konoha would know before lunch. And she didn't want to listen to a repeat of her mother's remarks on how they were such a terrible match and that it wouldn't last long. She had a good feeling about them.

Ino turned the corner, her mother greeting her warmly as she grabbed a delivered cardboard box on the counter, preparing for a busy day of work.

_It just had to work between them_.

* * *

Well, I thought it was time for this story to end. Kind of an anticlimactic and stereotypical ending I suppose. I originally had it where she ended up being with Ryou, but after thinking long and hard about it; I decided to return to the original purpose of this story. It was something that was supposed to be silly and stupid and just for fun. Somehow I ended up taking a detour into exploring how easy it is for a relationship to fall apart and how insecurities, lack of communication, fear, different perceptions of events, and all those other things can play a role in ending a relationship. So I gave them their happy beginning (And so much fluff, I know. I'm sorry).

And while editing this, I started thinking about the end of the chapter and realizing I don't think they have some jutsu that allows them to copy other people like that. Oops, but I left it (maybe Sasuke somehow caught Kakashi in an illusion with his Sharingan…idk) because I thought it made for a nice twist. And for anyone who's interested, I might be thinking about a sequel. I haven't decided yet. I'm curious to see how things would turn out between them, but I think it's also nice to just leave things like this.

Also, a huge thanks to everyone for their comments on the last chapter. I really was not expecting such kind remarks and support so thank you very much. I really appreciate it and I enjoyed reading each one and seeing people's different opinions.

That's it. The chapter title is a song by Frou Frou. Thanks to everyone who has read the story and to everyone who has commented. You've helped shaped this story into what it is and its been a lot of fun. Hopefully it was enjoyable and the last chapter lived up to expectations and is satisfying, but it's ok if it didn't. I tried.

Cance


End file.
